ENAMORÁNDOLA
by Dulce Kagome Lady
Summary: Ella siempre estubo enamorada de él. Él jamas reparo en ella. Cuando decide no amarlo más, él comienza a sentir cosas por la esquiva joven ¿podra enamorarla cuando ya no siente nada por él? Inu&Kag. Cáp.18: MI FUTURO ES A TU LADO ¡NUEVO! CáP ÚlTiMo!
1. Enamorada

**"Enamorándola."**

_**Dulce Kagome Lady.–**_

_Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él. Él jamás reparo en ella. Cuando decide no amarlo más, él comienza a sentir cosas por la esquiva joven ¿podrá enamorarla cuando ya no siente nada por él?_

**Capitulo 1:**** "Enamorada".**

– Bien… ahora toma el volante firmemente ¡no, no, no! Despaaaacio… – Explico. – ¡no así de fuerte…! Con ternura… (Hace poco me lo regalaron) sigamos… ahora pon tu mano derecha sobre la llave encendiéndolo y pon tu pie izquierdo sobre el embrague presionándolo, luego colocas el primer cambio, miras por el espejo retrovisor para cerciorarte de que nadie se acerca, para así luego colocar el otro pie en el acelerador, acelerando un poco el motor y sueltas lentamente en embrague y… ¡NO!

El auto se movió bruscamente hacia delante, casi meciéndose. Ambos jóvenes que se encontraban dentro de él fueron sacudidos con fuerza hacia el frente, pero por suerte se mantuvieron en sus respectivos lugares. Casi jadeando, Miroku le lanzo una mirada acecina a la joven que se encontraba a un lado de él, ella sonrió soltando una carcajada inocente diciendo en silencio "lo siento".

– ¡Dije _lentamente_! – le reprocho, remarcando la ultima palabra suspirando apesadumbrado.

– ¡De verdad lo lamento! No quise soltarlo tan rápido… ¡espera! No lo solté rápido ¡lo hice como tú me dijiste! no entiendo que fue lo que paso.

Lanzándole una mirada furibunda volvió a recostar su espalda contra el asiento del copiloto, suspirando por enésima vez. Sango le debía una muy buena explicación de porque él tenía que enseñarle a su amiga a conducir… ¡demonios, su auto era nuevo!

– Escúchame bien – le dijo alzando un dedo para que el chico de ojos azules la observara atentamente. – tienes que ayudar a Kagome a conducir, ella no sabe cómo y yo no tengo auto para enseñarle como tú.

– ¡Pero es nuevo! – replico el joven observándola como cachorro mojado. – pídeselo a otro… ¡por favor! Hay tantos que quisieran enseñarle ¿Por qué justamente tengo que ser yo?

Ella lo observo frunciendo el ceño para luego sonreír por ternura acercándose lentamente al hombre que de pronto pareció olvidarse de que estaban discutiendo. La joven de cabellos castaños poso un dedo sobre el pecho del chico que la observo atento, mientras ella hacia pequeños circulitos con su dedo índice, alzo su mirada y lo envolvió con esos ojos que lo volviendo desquiciadamenté loco.

– Si la ayudas… prometo… – se acerco a su oído y susurro unas cuantas palabras que a Miroku lo hicieron sonreír de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Me lo prometes? – le pregunto teniendo una mirada lujuriosa en sus ojos. La joven asintió y él se marcho casi corriendo atropelladamente en busca de una chica que aria que le diera un GRAN premio.

La chica de cabellos castaños lo vio alejarse con una sonrisa seductora, hasta que desapareció de su campo visual… borro su sonrisa y suspiro cansada. ¿Ahora como aria para decirle a Miroku que solo estaba bromeando? Ahhh… pobre, se desilusionaría demasiado… bueno, con unos cuantos besos se le pasara más que rápido. Volvió a sonreír y tarareando una canción desapareció de ese pacillo colegial.

Síii… Sango tendría que cumplir con lo que le había prometido ¡lo tenía que hacer! ¡Él estaba sacrificando su preciado auto! Para enseñarle a conducir a una buena, pero torpe, amiga.

– ¿Continuamos? – escucho la voz de la chica que se lo preguntaba casi con temor, de haber provocado el enfado de Miroku, el chico asintió y ella sonrió triunfal. – ¿desde el principio?

– Sí… desde el principio.

No comprendía aun porque demonios Kagome quería aprender a conducir, si ella no tenia automóvil, bien, se dijo, suspirando, no preguntaría, era mejor no insistir con eso ya que se lo había preguntado mas de mil veces ese día, pero ella siempre le esquivaba la pregunta con otra o simplemente lo ignoraba, luego le preguntaría mejor a Sango: ¿Por qué tantas ansias con conducir? Abrió sus ojos que se encontraban cerrados y se curso de brazos observando hacia el frente. Tal vez sería porque solo quería o para ser como las demás chicas de la escuela, todas ya sabían cómo conducir, todas, claaaaro excepto Kagome. Bueno ella no tenia automóvil y siempre se manejaba en bus no era necesaria tener auto, pero bien… ahí se encontraba él, de instructor de manejo, tendría que poner un sueldo, sonrió al pensarlo, naah ella era su amiga a ella no le cobraría nada, pero a otras sí… si es que había otras.

– Ay… – se escucho de la joven, Miroku la observo preguntándose qué significaba ese "ay". La vio abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente clavándose hacia el frente y él lentamente dirigió la mirada a lo que ella veía atentamente.

Era un cartel.

Un pequeño cartel, que se encontraba sobre la acera. ¡Se estaban dirigiendo hacia la acera! Su sangre se congelo y abrió los ojos igual que Kagome haciendo una mueca, no sería mucho, pero rayaría la pintura del auto NUEVO de Miroku. ¡Maldición eso le pasaba por obedecer a Sango!

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Suspiro apesadumbrada tomando las tiras de su mochila amarilla, mientras baja la mirada al suelo, observando sus zapatos marrones, caminando por los pasillos de su escuela dirigiéndose a su salón. No le había reprochado nada ni mucho menos gritado desesperado, lo único que le dijo, y casi en un estado de shock, fue: que saliera inmediatamente de su auto. Volvió a suspirar, dejando caer su cabeza a un lado y cerrando sus ojos. Ella no lo había hecho con mala intención ¡estaba aprendiendo a conducir! Además, él supuestamente la estaba supervisando ¿Cómo era posible que no halla notado el ENORME cartel de la acera? Suspiro por encima vez, dejando ver su mirada cansada. No quería que Miroku la odiara por rayar su preciado auto… debería disculparse o decirle algo para que él ya no estuviera enfadado con la joven… bien, ya se le ocurriría algo, pero hasta mientras se concentraría en la escuela.

O al menos lo intentaría.

Entro al salón de clases sonriendo apenas por sentirse culpable del pequeño incidente de esa mañana, vio a sus amigas platicando entretenidas sobre algo, ella se acerco para saludarlas y todas cuando la observaron bajaron sus miradas como si se sintieran culpables de algo, la joven frunció su ceño y hablo preguntando que sucedía:

– ¿Por qué tiene esas caras, chicas?

Ayumi suspiro invitándola para que tomara asiento en un pupitre libre que se encontraba junto a ellas. La muchacha asintió sentándose en el lugar, esperando expectante que era lo que sus amigas querrían decirle. Ninguna hablo. Cada minuto que pasaba el ambiente entre ellas tres comenzaba a sofocar y la chica quien se sentía nerviosa imaginándose lo peor ¿abría desaprobado algún examen? ¿Alguien de su familia habría tenido algún accidente en su ausencia? ¡No, eso no! tendrían que haber avisado a ella…

«¿Pero cómo? sino tienes celular»

Cierto. Bajo los hombros notando que todo el mundo tenía uno menos ella. no era porque no se lo pudieran comprar, pero es que la verdad nunca lo pidió y también nunca su madre le ofreció comprárselo, económicamente estaban bien, con el templo les alcanzaba para vivir y la verdad no quisiera tener más cuentas, suficientes tenían con las de su casa y demás cosas. Frunció su ceño, notando recién ahora que los hilos de sus pensamientos se habían desviado horrorosamente, metiendo la economía de su casa con algo que de seguro no tendría nada que ver. Las observo con resolución acercándose a ellas para que de una vez por todas le dijeran que demonios ocultaban tanto.

– ¿Me lo dirán? – les pregunto cansada de esperar. Las tres jóvenes dieron un respingo ante la fría mirada de la chica y parecieron ponerse más nerviosas de lo que ya estaban.

Ayumi titubeó balbuceando un par de palabras, pero como de costumbre y ya sabiendo la poca paciencia de Eri la interrumpió, posando una de sus manos en el hombro de la joven quien comenzaba a desesperarse de la intriga.

Eri, la observo atentamente a los ojos.

– Kagome… te tenemos… buenas y malas noticias. – sentencio al fin.

Los bellos se le erizaron al imaginar lo peor.

– ¿Qué? – musito para que la otra prosiguiera.

– Bueno… él… termino con su novia. – prosiguió Yuka.

Enmudeció al enterarse semejante noticia. ¡Ya no salían! ¡Ya no eran nada! ¡NADA! Sonrió lentamente imaginándoselo libre y sin ataduras de nadie ¡ahora tenía una oportunidad! Los ojos de Kagome destilaron un brillo de felicidad mientras los abría desmesuradamente al pensar en esa posibilidad. Después de tanto tiempo de estar esperando una posibilidad como esta ¡al fin tendría su oportunidad para estar con él! Lo único que faltaba era que él reparara en ella. Noto algo. Sus amigas se encontraban demasiado calladas observándola casi con compasión cosa que no le gusto nada. Y… si la miraban de esa manera… quería decir que…

«¡Maldición! Hay un pero.»

– Existe un pero… ¿no es así? – les pregunto encorvando un poco su espalda comenzando a sentir de ante mano la desilusión de no tener oportunidad. ¿Por qué tenía que soñar primero y luego ver la cruda y horrenda realidad despues?

– Sí… – asintió Ayumi.

Eri suspiro.

– Ya toda la escuela lo sabe – explico. – como es de costumbre y porque sabes que él es el chico más popular de toda la institución. Muchas chicas se ofrecieron a consolarlo, pero él se negó diciendo que no quería mas relaciones por un buen tiempo, lo único que aria seria tener aventuras, pero nada mas (obviamente no quiere compromisos.)

– Capaz que le lastimo mucho terminar con Kikyuo. – argumento Yuka.

– Sí, es lo más lógico – apoyo Ayumi colocando su dedo índice sobre su mentón en forma pensativa. – ya que ellos no terminaron porque quisieron sino porque, Kikyuo, se tenía que mudar a otra ciudad… pobre, él parecía muy enamorado de ella.

– ¡Sí! Se los veía tan enamorados, que hasta podría jurar él dejaría de ser tan mujeriego… – replico Yuka.

– Mmm… no se… no lo creo mucho. Es difícil que (y mas a un chico) se le quite esa "costumbre" por así decirlo ¿no? – exclamo Eri.

Cada vez las jóvenes hablaban más y más sobre ese tema y lo demacrado que de seguro se debería sentir el joven. Cosa que a Kagome la estaba haciendo sentir menos esperanzas de las que ya había perdido. Comenzó a sentirse incomoda escuchándolas hablar de esa manera de él y de la ex novia. Apretó los puños frustrada de siempre ilusionarse para después ver que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Era verdad por más que odiara admitirlo.

– ¿La abra amado? – pregunto Ayumi.

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Se incorporo de súbito, corriendo estrepitosamente la silla en donde estaba, ocultando su semblante entre su flequillo azabache. ¡Fue el colmo! No soportaría mas esas estúpidas afirmaciones ¡estaba cansada! ¡Harta! Las observo con rencor. Todas ellas sabían sobre su amor por él ¿podrían llegar a ser tan distraídas de no notar que le lastimaba esa tonta conversación? Pues al parecer ni siquiera lo notaron. ¡Ellas eran sus amigas! ¿Cómo podrían ser tan malas con ella? podrían haberse callado. Las observo con los ojos brillosos y el ceño fruncido. ¡Maldición! Sabía que las lágrimas estaban próximas a sus ojos, lloraría, pero de la rabia que sentía.

Tomo aire para reclamarles su falta de consideración.

Las vio palidecer provocando que una sonrisa fría se formara en sus labios. ¡Bien! ahora sabrían que para la próxima vez tendría que callarse, en vez de hablar como viejas chismosas.

– Higurashi… a su asiento. – le espeto, una voz grave y penetrante que le hizo temblar las piernas. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras que sus venas se congelaban por sentir la glacial mirada del profesor. Volteo paulatinamente hasta encontrarse con los inexpresivos ojos dorados que la hacían estremecerse de puro miedo.

– Profesor… Taisho… – susurró al aire. ¡Asique por eso sus amigas habían palidecido! Porque el profesor se encontraba detrás de ella. No porque en realidad lograra intimidarlas…

– Ahora. – sentención de manera amenazante.

La joven asintió caminando apresuradamente hacia su pupitre. ¡Ni había sentido el timbre sonar! Estaba tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que no lo escucho. Cerro sus ojos recordando el porqué no había escuchado el timbre, al tiempo que ordenaba sus cosas y sacaba el dichoso libro de matemáticas del profesor Taisho.

Él, ya no tenía novia, o sea, que ella tenía más posibilidades para conseguir "algo" pero al saber que, su amor platónico, no tenía ni el menor interés de entablar una nueva relación le decía que de verdad había amado. De seguro aun podría sentir algo por su ex novia… pero ahora que estaba solo…

– _Ya toda la escuela lo sabe –_ explico. _– como es de costumbre y porque sabes que él es el chico más popular de toda la institución. Muchas chicas se ofrecieron a consolarlo, pero él se negó diciendo: que no quería mas relaciones por un buen tiempo, lo único que aria seria tener aventuras, pero nada mas (obviamente no quiere compromisos.)_

– Obviamente no quiere compromisos… – repitió suspirando, afirmando sus brazos flexionados sobre el pupitre y su mentón posado en los antebrazos.

Entonces… ella no tenía posibilidad.

Ahhh… ¡qué mala suerte! Hace tanto tiempo que estaba esperando una posibilidad como está y una vez que la tenia… ¡él se enamoraba! ¡¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta?! Desde que había entrado a segundaria se había enamorado de él. Era tan perfecto… tan lindo… ¡tan hombre! Con su sonrisa que lograba quitarte el aliento, con esa mirada seria pero cálida. Lástima que era tan impulsivo y siempre estaba metido en problemas, porque si no, nadie lo juzgaría mal. Sonrió melancólicamente observando hacia la ventana. Ese día era soleado y hacia algo de calor, el salón estaba sofocante y la clase del señor iceberg no ayudaba en NADA. Rio por dentro al pensar en el apodo que toda la clase había inventado para el profesor, bien él selo gano al ser tan estricto y frio con ellos –se abanicó con su mano izquierda llevan su mirada hacia el frente– por más que fuera un cubo de hielo, el profesor iceberg no enfriaba el salón. Sonrió de lado ¿Cómo podría ser una persona tan fría y ser hermano de alguien como él? No lo sabía, pero si algo debía admitir… era que su parecido le sentaba tan bien.

Golpearon a la puerta y Sesshomaru permitió que pase.

Y cuando se abrió.

Era él…

– Hola, hermano. – saludo, sonriendo, provocando que Sesshomaru rompiera la tiza que tenía en su mano derecha. Obviamente no le gustaba que lo llamara de esa manera, si era verdad, tenían que mantener las apariencias, Sesshomaru era profesor y él era alumno, aunque ya se encontraba en último año. Este sería el último en el que lo podría ver.

– Taisho, no olvide que nos encontramos en la institución, aquí usted es el alumno y yo el profesor. – dijo con voz amenazante mientras fruncía el ceño, el joven sonrió abiertamente provocando el suspiro de muchas en el salón y sonrojo en Kagome quien lo observaba atenta escuchando como su corazón latía dentro de su pecho vertiginosamente.

– Seh… está bien, como digas ¡perdón! Quiero decir como _diga_ profesor, Taisho. – sonrió burlón. Sesshomaru lo fulmino con la mirada. Como odiaba que ese chiquillo mal educado y caprichoso lo viniera a interrumpir en medio de una clase para quien sabe que.

– Por favor, deje de perder tiempo y diga para que ha venido. – le ordeno. – Sino mal recuerdo solo el encargado del curso puede salir del salón. Que yo sepa…

– Yo soy el encargado, asique no me des sermones. – lo interrumpió bruscamente, haciendo que el ambiente se tensara. – vengo porque el señor Nimichi dijo que tenía que entregarte esta nota. – extendió un papel arrugado observando a su hermano fijamente y molesto.

Sesshomaru comino hacia él recibiendo el papel, que obviamente no tenía que estar arrugado y lo escudriño leyendo su contenido.

Mientras su hermano estaba tan sumiso en ese estúpido papel el joven aprovecho a observar el salón, por no decir las chicas. Sonrío seductoramente a cada una logrando que ellas suspiraran y que uno que otro resoplido proveniente de los muchachos se escucharan.

Era tan arrogante… presumido… altanero… tonto… lindo… tan… movió sin notarlo su cabeza a un lado sintiéndose sofocada de tanto pasamiento. Sonrío embobada contemplándolo, tenía el cabello largo de color azabache, suelto, la chaqueta de la escuela desabrochada dejando ver su camiseta sin mangas: blanca. Las mangas de la chaqueta dobladas, hasta los brazos. Todo desordenado… ¡pero no importaba! Ese porte de salvaje le quedaba tan bien. Era rebelde lo cual siempre lo lleva a hablar con el director por las veces que había roto alguna regla del lugar, como por ejemplo llevar el cabello suelto. Sonrío de lado, tenía que admitir que le quedaba muy bien, ya que al ser alto le daba un toque único y esa mirada…

Que se poso en la suya…

Se quedo sin aliento sintiendo los latido se su agitado corazón en los tímpanos de sus oídos.

Él la estaba observando… y con una sonrisa.

_**Continuará… **_

**N/A:**¡Hola! Bien, e aquí, otra nueva historia de mi n,n este fic no va a tener magia jeje, síii… nada de magia ni monstruos, ni muchos menos la destrucción del mundo, naah, este va a ser "normal" las que me conocen saben que todo lo que escribo no es normal, así que es un decir "normal" ¿captan? Bueno, sino entienden, no importa u.ú.

Que mas… ¡ah! bien, en esta semana que ya paso, tuve unos cuantos inconvenientes con unas cuantas personas por mis fics y los errores que cometo al escribir. Quiero que sepan para las personas que **NO** les gusta mis fics, **NO ES NECESARIO DECÍRMELO**, sino les gusto esté pueden cerrar la ventana y buscar otra cosa para leer. Acepto las criticas que son educadas y dicen mis errores ortográficos, pero ya a que venga a criticar la trama y mi manera de escribir o como decir que "sufro problemas mentales" creo que eso ya esta de mas. **En resumen**, mientras que sea una critica sin insultar la acepto ¿si?

Bien, sin más que decir… nos leemos la próxima y espero sus ansiados reviews.

_**Dulce Kagome Lady**__**.–**_


	2. La Tristeza De Una Chica

**Capítulo 2: "La Tristeza De Una Chica".**

Trago saliva sonoramente sintiendo el duro dolor de su estomago al encogerse y los latidos de su agitado corazón en los tímpanos de sus oídos. La había dejado sin aliento, y muy conmocionada. Él la estaba observando… con una sonrisa tan seductora que quiso desmayarse de la emoción ¡demonios! Estaba comportándose como todas esas chicas que morían por él, pero… ¿y cómo no serlo si él era tan lindo…? Parpadeo repetidas veces tratando de controlarse, esquivando la mirada hacia un lado sintiendo las mejillas enrojecer furiosamente ¡tenía que controlarse! Cerró sus ojos con fuerza ladeando el rostro para un lado rogando a los cielos que dejara de observarla tan atentamente como lo hacía.

– Dile que en el receso hablare con él. – exclamo su hermano extendiendo el papel hacia Inuyasha quien lo ignoro olímpicamente teniendo la mirada fija en la chica que le sonreía descaradamente. – Taisho… – lo llamo amenazadoramente haciendo que el joven recién ahora lo observara enfadado de que le interrumpiera su coqueteo.

– ¿Qué eres gay? – le pregunto extrañado provocando la risa de algunos en el salón y acabando la poca paciencia de Sesshomaru.

– Retírese de mi clase, ahora mismo, y dígale al profesor Nimichi que luego hablare con él. – sentenció observándolo con esa mirada fría estremeciendo levemente a Inuyasha por ver el enfado en los ojos de su hermano mayor. Aun que sea valiente, su hermano lograba intimidarlo. – y deja de hacerte el presumido. – susurró al tiempo que cerraba la puerta en el rostro del joven.

Parpadeo repetidas veces observando la puerta corrediza que se encontraba cerrada al frente de sus narices. Le había cerrado la puerta en la cara… a ÉL ¡su propio hermano!

– Maldito, idiota. – mascullo tensando la mandíbula. Arrugo el papel que Sesshomaru le había entregado y lo guardo en su bolsillo caminando hacia su salón.

¡Mira que cerrarle la puerta a ÉL y en la cara! Eran hermanos ¿o acaso lo había olvidado? Gruño aumentando el paso. Tenía que ser tan frió… ¿de dónde demonios había sacado esa maldita frialdad? Su padre no era frió, al contrario, era diez veces más cálido que ese tonto de Sesshomaru y su madre… ahhh… claaaaro… ellos tenían diferentes madres, como la de Sesshomaru había muerto cuando niño, su padre se volvió a casar al tiempo que Sesshomaru tenía siete años. Bien, ahí estaba la respuesta de donde su hermano tenía esa personalidad tan fría, de seguro la madre de él era igualita a Sesshomaru.

– De todas maneras aun me parece un maldito idiota.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

– Y bien, Taisho ¿qué fue lo que le dijo su hermano? – pregunto el profesor Nimichi cuando el joven entro al salón de clases. Inuyasha lo observo con la mirada cansada y no respondió hasta que tomo asiento en su pupitre.

– Dijo que hablaría con usted en el receso. – respondió recostando la espalda en la silla, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho. El profesor asintió y continúo con la clase. Él observo hacia el frente clavando la mirada en algún punto fijo de la pizarra en donde el profesor se mantenía escribiendo. Hoy ya era lunes y habían pasado tres días desde que Kikyuo se marcho a una ciudad lejos de aquí. Dejándolo solo, sin nadie más que los recuerdos de ellos dos. Cerró los ojos, arrugando el ceño. Se había enamorado de ella, estaba seguro, por primera vez en su vida sentía algo por alguien… y era más que atracción.

«Era amor…»

¡Qué cursi…! Pero por más que fuera ridículo… era verdad. Suspiro echando su cabeza hacia atrás frustrado de sentir una opresión en el pecho al recordar la partida de Kikyuo.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – le pregunto exasperado, esa noche que ella partió.

Kikyuo corrió su mirada a un lado, sintiéndose culpable del claro dolor que él joven sentía.

– Aunque te lo dijera mas antes, nada cambiaría las cosas. – le respondió con los ojos brillosos por las lagrimas. – entiende que también es difícil para mí… no quería marcharme. Pero es porque mis padres así lo quisieron. No tengo opción.

– Pero… ¿no tienes algún familiar viviendo aquí para que puedas quedarte con él? – dijo suplicante posando sus manos en los brazos de la joven temiendo que pudiera escapar lejos de él. Clavo su dorada mirada en la de la joven que se negaba a mirarlo… ¿Por qué?

– Las cosas ya están decididas… y no hay vuelta atrás, me iré con ellos… pero prometo volver, de verdad lo prometo. – dijo solemnemente posando delicadamente la palma de su mano en el rostro de Inuyasha quien tenía una grave expresión de aflicción en su cara. Lentamente se acerco a los labio del chico y los poso suavemente haciendo de ese tanto una caricia tan efímera que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Poco a poco fue alejándose observándolo con una tristeza tan grande que parecía como si dejara su tesoro más preciado, apretó los labios con fuerza y volteo echándose a correr lo más rápido posible, dejándolo, allí, en ese pasaje, una noche tan helada que el halito de sus bocas podía verse claramente.

Había observado el lugar por donde ella había marchado, durante un largo tiempo, capaz horas, o segundos, minutos tal vez, no lo sabía pero de algo estaba seguro: estuvo de pie en ese lugar durante mucho tiempo, demasiado. Le rompió el corazón en mil trocitos tan pequeños y filosos que lograban rasgar su pecho como si fueran navajas. No sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar, no lo sabía, jamás había estado en una situación como esa y lo peor de todo era que le dolía demasiado el corazón… demasiado.

Bajo el rostro observando su celular que se encontraba escondido entre los libros que debajo del pupitre. Ahora estaba solo, sin nadie, lo único que tenía a su alrededor eran esas descaradas chicas que se le tiraban en los brazos sin pensarlo dos veces. No le molestaba ni nada, pero no quería ya nada de eso, estaba cansado y por un tiempo no tenia deseos de estar con alguien. Kikyuo lo había lastimado mucho, al irse de esa manera aunque sabía que no era la culpa de ella.

«Pero se fue…»

¿Y qué? Mejor así, las mujeres solo traían problemas y te lastimaban; de ahora en adelante dejaría las relaciones con chicas, solo estaría con ellas para pasar el rato. Pero nada serio, nada.

– ¡Chissh…! – sintió un pequeño papel golpearlo en la nuca y volteo al escuchar ese "chissh" de alguien que conocía bien.

Lo fulmino con la mirada.

– ¿Qué quieres? – susurró molesto.

El chico de ojos azules sonrió abiertamente a se recostó un poco en el pupitre para acercarse y hablar mejor con su amigo.

– Dicen por ahí: que ya no quieres tener más relaciones con las mujeres… ¿te volviste homosexual o qué? – le pregunto preocupado. Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos sintiéndose molesto por las palabras de Miroku. Se conocían desde que comenzaron la primaria y desde entonces el chico de ojos azules comenzó a tener una manía con el sexo femenino. Así que para al aludido decir que ya no quería mas relaciones con las mujeres era ser homosexual o ser "rarito" como Jakotsu.

– No, idiota – le dijo. – relaciones sí voy a tener, lo que no quiero es tener algo serio.

­– Ahhh… bueno, eso es diferente.

Inuyasha puso sus ojos en blanco y se dispuso a volver hacia su pupitre pero Miroku lo tomo del cabello haciéndolo quedarse en donde estaba.

– ¡Aun! ¿Qué quieres? – gruño rascándose la cabeza por el tirón de cabellos. Miroku tenía la mirada seria y eso le dijo que algo importante tenía que decirle.

– Estás seguro que no te pasaste para el bando de Jakotsu, ¿verdad?

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

El timbre que avisaba el receso sonó estrepitosamente haciendo que Kagome se sobresaltara al escucharlo repentinamente.

– Bien, no olviden que la próxima semana es el examen sobre los números racionales. Estudien mucho, que será difícil y esa nota es importante para el semestre. – les advirtió Sesshomaru caminando hacia la puerta. – que tengan una buena semana. – y desapareció por la puerta.

Kagome suspiro apesadumbrada sintiendo el dolor en su cuello junto con su contracturado cuerpo por los nervios, poso su frente en el pupitre frió y duro. Bien, tendrían un examen la próxima semana y ella no entendía nada de nada, habría que estudiar mucho para tener una buena nota y salir de ese trimestre ilesa. Cerró sus ojos al ver que su cabello cubría su rostro como una cascada azabache ocultándola de una mirada dorada que aun tenia grabada en su mente. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Esa mirada era tan penetrante que la había dejado sin aire, y con sus sentidos arrebolados. ¿En verdad la estaba mirando a ella? ¿Podría ser verdad?

– Ustedes creen – escucho la voz de Yuka a sus espaldas.

– Sí, estoy más que segura, te estaba observando. – afirmo Eri con convicción.

Llena de curiosidad por escucharlas murmurar volteo hacia atrás para observar a sus amigas platicando muy divertidas. Yuka, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillosos con una sonrisa tan tímida que la hizo suponer algo había sucedido.

– ¿De quién hablan? – les pregunto acomodándose mejor en la silla para poder observarlas mejor. Todas enmudecieron y la observaron como si fuera un metiche, cosa que la dejo nerviosa como si no se tuviera que meter en su conversación. – digo, si puedo preguntar, claro.

– La verdad, Kagome, no hablamos de nada importante, solo que, Yuka, está feliz de que la vida le sonría. – sentenció Eri con una mezcla de desdeño con burla dejando algo confundida a la joven de ojos castaños. Últimamente sus amigas se estaban comportando algo raras con ella como si de a ratos les molestara su presencia, no entendía bien porque ese cambio de actitud para con ella, pero mejor era no preguntar, no tenia ánimos de tener problemas o riñas con nadie, estaba cansada de tenerlos suficiente tenia con sentir la culpa del auto de Miroku y que le valla mal con las matemáticas.

– Oh, pues me alegro por ti Yuka. – dijo con sinceridad levantándose de su silla para salir del salón y respirar aire fresco ya que las miradas algo frías de Yuka y Eri la perturbaban un poco.

Salió hacia el pasillo del lugar caminando despreocupadamente observando el piso pensativa. Capaz que sus amigas estaban enfadada con ella por hacer algo que les molestara… pero ¿Qué? Que recuerde ella no hizo nada malo durante la semana pasada; entonces porque ese cambio de trato con ella. Suspiro sintiéndose mal de verlas tan frías, bueno solo Eri y Yuka ya que Ayumi parecía tan buena como siempre, con su sonrisa cálida y buen humor. Luego les preguntaría si les sucedía algo, por ahora solo se concentraría en disculparse con Miroku y aprobar ese maldito examen del profesor iceberg.

«Tengo que concentrarme en él estudio.»

Y nada más que eso. Ni siquiera en una mirada abrazadora de color miel. Su corazón latió presuroso al evocar ese efímero instante. Aun le parecía increíble que él se halla fijado en ella, ya que casi siempre se cruzaban e Inuyasha jamás posaba su mirada en ella. Sus ojos se entristecieron. Por más que la halla observado él nunca la tomaría en cuenta… claro que no lo aria…

– ¡Hola, Kagome! – escucho desde su espalda la jovial voz de Sango. Volteo saludándola forzando una sonrisa.

– Hola. – se limito a decir.

Sango borro su sonrisa al instante de ver una sombra de tristeza en los cálidos ojos de su amiga.

– ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunto con preocupación, poso una mano en su frente tomándole la temperatura. – ¿te sientes mal? ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? ¿O que llame a tu madre? Si quieres…

– ¡No, no, no! – se apresuro a decir alzando sus manos y moviéndolas para que la chica dejara de preguntar. – estoy bien, enserio, lo que pasa es que… estoy preocupada, es todo, pero nada importante, de verdad.

La muchacha la observo desde su altura ya que por unos cinco o tal vez más centímetros la pasaba de estatura. Escruto su rostro tratando de probar si le mentía o algo, pero al ver los ojos cansados de la chica, creyó en ella.

– Te ves cansada… y… triste. ¿Segura que solo es eso?

– Sí, no es nada.

No muy convencida de sus palabras, Sango la invito a que salieran al patio de la escuela para respirar aire fresco. Y hablar más tranquilas.

– Miroku, me comentó lo que paso con su auto… – Kagome tenso la espalda. – pero no te preocupes, está bien, no está enfadado, lo que tiene es que el shock lo dejo algo aturdido, pero me dijo que no te odia… solo quiere matarte.

La chica abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y aflojo la mandíbula sintiendo que el alma se le iba del cuerpo. Sango rio de buena gana al verla tan nerviosa, afirmo una mano en su espalda para que la joven la observara y le sonrió para que se tranquilizara.

– Es broma, no te preocupes, dijo que no pasa nada, pero que no te volvería a enseñar por un buen tiempo. No está resentido solo malhumorado porque sabe que cuando llegue a su casa lo van a reprender.

– Es mi culpa… ay, cuando lo siento – gimió ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas, ya que se encontraban sentadas en el pasto del pequeño bosquecillo que se ubicada detrás de la escuela. – no quería que tenga problemas con sus padres. Tengo que hablar con ellos, sí, es lo mejor y…

– Hey, espera, no te alteres, todo está bien. No morirá porque lo regañen. – trato de calmarla al ver en sus ojos pequeñas lagrimitas. – fue un accidente, tu recién estas aprendiendo a conducir, no es la culpa de nadie… tranquilízate.

– Pero…

– No. Escúchame – la interrumpió. – no pasa nada, todo está bien, Miroku no está enfadado, lo único que tiene es que en ese momento se sentía conmocionado por su auto. Sus padres no le dirán nada si el explica como ocurrió el incidente y si quieres puedes pagarle el arreglo con pequeñas cuotas ¿sí?

La chica asintió con levedad y abrazo a Sango sintiendo que algo oprimía su pecho. Estaba triste, no solo porque sus amigas estaban siendo frías con ella, sino porque sabía que esa mirada de Inuyasha no era para ella, algo le decía que no lo era. Y también el saber que se encontraba solo y no tenía oportunidad… hace tanto que ella estaba enamorada de él que saber que no tenía posibilidad y más que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia… la hacía sentirse triste.

Su amor no era correspondido.

Él amaba a otra.

Y no era ella.

– A ti te pasa algo… – sentencio Sango abrazándola con un poco mas de fuerza. –… y no me lo quieres decir ¿verdad? – Kagome asintió. – entonces no preguntare, pero espero que luego me digas que es lo que tanto te angustia ¿sí?

– Está bien…

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Se despidió de Sango con un brazo extendido por sobre su cabeza y volteo para ir hacia el templo. Ya había descargado un poco de dolor y eso la hacía sentirse con un poco de paz. Estaba feliz de tener una amiga que fuera más grande que ella, ya que se llevaban dos años, Kagome tenía quince años mientras Sango diecisiete, se habían conocido por accidente cuando recién entraba a esa escuela. Suspiro al recordarlo, ella consideraba a Sango más que una amiga, era como su hermana o capaz más que eso.

Sonrió para sus adentros al recordar lo tonta que se había comportado esa tarde. No era para tanto, podía pagarle a Miroku el rayón que tenía su vehículo, no era para sentirse tan mal como ella lo había hecho. Cruzo una plaza y la observo atentamente. El sol se estaba ocultando por lo cual los rayos anaranjados con dorados bañaban los juegos para niños que ese lugar tenia.

«Dorados…»

Como los ojos de cierto chico el cual tenía su corazón. Ahhh… Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha… ese chico por el cual todas morían, por el cual ella soltó un par de lagrimas. En verdad quería tener algo con él. En verdad quería que la distinga del montón, pero para su mala suerte él tenía un gusto exquisito y solo elegía lo mejor, o sea, las chicas que estaban más desarrolladas, las que eran las más bonitas, las que sobresalían por diferentes cosas.

– Prejuicioso… – murmuró observando hacia un lado. Él juzgaba por lo que veía sin antes conocer… se dejaba llevar por las apariencias y no por cómo eran las personas. Era como todos los chicos… tan tonto.

«Y sin embargo te gusta.»

Su corazón dejo de latir por un momento.

Una pareja se encontraba oculta en un árbol, besándose tan apasionadamente que provocó el sonrojo de la chica. Con el pulso latiendo lenta pero a la vez fuertemente se debuto en seco para observar a esa pareja. El chico tenía una cabellera larga que le caía por la espalda y por sobre los hombros, era alto, y tenía la chaqueta del uniforme de la escuela. Su respiración se volvió dificultosa al reconocer quien era ese chico… cuando se separaron Kagome dio un respingo y se echo a correr no sin antes observar por sobre su hombro al muchacho que tenía tan aprisionada a esa chica.

Era Inuyasha…

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** **¡Oh Dios mió…! **Sinceramente me quede estupefacta al ver **CUANTOS** reviews había recibido. Yo que siempre recibí poquitos (los cuales siempre agradeceré) y ahora recibir estos… snif… snfi… voy a llorar de la emoción… Q.Q mejor no… ahh que exagerada que soy jeje chicas comí una pizza alienígena, creo que eso afecto mis sentidos jeje. ¡Bien! **AGRADEZCO** a cada una de las personas que me dejaron reviews y me agregaron como favorita historia u autor n,n soy feliz. Y al igual que muchas… yo también quiero tener un chico a si en mi escuela u.ù ¡¡JAJAJA!! Naah…

Sigo diciendo que agradezco sus reviews y nos leemos en la próxima.

_**Dulce Kagome Lady**__**.–**_

**P/D:** un saludo a la gente que vive cerca del volcán de Chile, les deseo la mejor de las suertes… es muy feo lo que están viviendo… ¿pueden creer que la ceniza de ese volcán llego a Comodoro, mi ciudad? Mmm…


	3. En Sus Brazos

**Capítulo 3:**** "En Sus Brazos".**

– Uuuy, síii, se nota que de verdad se ha enamorado. – se burlo con voz trémula por la angustia que sentía. Corría apresurada por la vereda de una calle rogando que ninguno de los dos que estaban en la plaza la vieran cuando huyo despavorida. Odiaba ver a las personas cuando se besaban, se sentía como una extraña estando en la misma zona que ellos, viendo como se demostraban lo mucho que se querían mientras ella estaba ahí como una estúpida interrumpiendo un momento que solo se vive de a dos, sin terceros…

«¡Estoy cansada del amor!»

Llego a las escaleras del templo deteniéndose de súbito en el primer escalón, agitada, observo lo larga e infinita que se podía admirar. Desde más de dos años que ella estaba enamorada en secreto de Inuyasha. Habían intercambiado un par de palabras cuando ella se inscribió al grupo de deportes porque él también lo había hecho, solo para poder estar cerca de él y que al fin se fijara en ella. Pero lo único que consiguió con esa tonta idea fue quedar atrapada en el equipo de voleibol hasta terminar de estudiar es su escuela y que Inuyasha la saludara una vez.

Apretó los puños de sus manos.

Ella quería ser una de esas tantas chicas con las que Inuyasha pasaba el rato. Quería probar esos varoniles labios. Quería sentir su suave fragancia… quería saber lo que era ser abrazada por Inuyasha Taisho… ¡ya no quería ser ignorada por él! ¡Quería sobresalir! ¡Que él la mirara! Inclino su cabeza hacia el frente ocultando su semblante advirtiendo que una gran ola de lágrimas caería de sus ojos. Él parecía tan entretenido besando a esa chica, tan concentrado en su trabajo, con sus ojos cerrados moviendo los labios a un ritmo lento que…

«¡ARRG!»

– ¡Basta! – rujio frustrada, levantando de súbito su mirada hacia el frente, frunciendo el ceño. – ya no seré mas una chica del montón. Él tendrá que observarme… tendrá que fijarse en mí, quiera o no. Está decidido. – y comenzó a subir los peldaños de dos en dos. Estaba decidido, necesitaba un cambio urgentemente, necesitaba verse diferente, ya estaba cansada de verse siempre como la niña buena de la historia la que siempre sufría y lloraba por alguien que no sabía ni que existía. Mañana él se fijaría en ella… quiera o no.

Era una decisión.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Observo con una media sonrisa como la joven se despedía de él efusivamente agitando un brazo en el aire y gritando: "¡nos vemos, Inuyasha!" Meneo su cabeza y suspiro cansando retomando la caminata hacia su casa, con sus manos dentro de los bolcillos. Demonios, esto no lo hacía olvidar de Kikyuo. Bien sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía y lo reconocía, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? Las chicas de la escuela se le tiraban prácticamente en los brazos y… no era de caballeros dejarlas caer al suelo. Sonrió cerrando sus ojos. Sabía que era un mujeriego de primera, pero esto lo hacía por su bien, y ya que ellas eran tan solidarias con un joven que tenía el corazón destrozado por el abandono de su novia… ¿Por qué desperdiciar una oportunidad así?

– Nah, Miroku me mataría. – murmuró con un dejo de satisfacción.

Pero en un segundo su mirada de opaco.

Todo esto era un juego. Lo sabía. Ninguno de esos besos que regalaba a las jóvenes con quienes salía de a ratos eran ciertos… solos los de Kikyuo eran de verdad. Bajo la mirada al suelo observando sus zapatos marrones de la escuela. Aunque quisiera, la imagen de Kikyuo estaba en todos lados. Su recuerdo siempre estaba presente. Quisiera o no, no podía olvidarse de ella, 

no importaba cuantos besos de, cuantas caricias sienta, cuantos cuerpos descubra… Kikyuo, siempre estaba presente.

– Maldición.

Y por último, no podía dejar de sentir esa opresión en el pecho que le causaba el no tenerla cerca. Era como si lentamente su corazón fuera quemado como lo era una hoja de papel expuesta al fuego. Se había enamorado por primera vez, estaba seguro, la amaba y la amaría siempre. No importa cuántas relaciones nuevas tenga, ninguna se parecería a la que tuvo con ella, ya todo lo demás no tenía importancia, sabía que no amaría a nadie como había amado a su quería Kikyuo.

La dueña de su corazón.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Bien, ya estaba lista, todo estaba en su lugar. Sonrió al verse al espejo, con sus manos en la cintura, de pie y firme ante su resolución. Lo único que esperaba era que todo saliera lo planeado, quería impresionar a todos…

Impresionarlo a él.

Suspiro al llegar a la escuela, todos estaban caminando en grupos pequeños o simplemente solos. Pronto seria la hora de entrada y aun nadie había reparado en ella. Mejor, se dijo caminando hacia el frente. Así podría luego dejar a todos boquiabiertos cuando la vean. No estaba muy segura… bah, en realidad ni estaba segura de cómo reaccionarían sus compañeros al verla, pero era un riesgo el cual estaba dispuesta a tomar. Si quería que él la mirase o notara que existía debía destacar sola. Con sus propias artimañas de mujer.

Cuando llego al umbral de la puerta, la cual estaba cerrada, cerró sus ojos dándose valor para entrar. Tomo una buena bocanada de aire y descorrió la puerta corrediza hacia un lado. De pronto todo el salón enmudeció al verla, allí, de pie y con el corazón en la boca, los nervios le carcomían el cerebro paralizando su cuerpo al tener todas las miradas de sus compañeros sobre ella. Sintió una gota de sudor rodar por su sien deseando que la tierra se abriera para tragarla, el pánico se apodero de ella. Las piernas le temblaron y todo se volvió nubloso, afirmo una mano en la puerta dejando todo el peso allí. ¿Para qué demonios hacia esas cosas si luego no soportaría los nervios? Bueno, ella no era una chica la cual se arriesgaba todo el tiempo y hacia travesuras como esas, ella era la chica tranquila que estudiaba y reía con sus amigas. ¿Pero que le pasaba? Esa no era ella.

El murmullo se hizo presente.

Recobrando los sentidos, logro observar todas las caras de sus compañeros quienes la observaban atentos, algunos con curiosidad mientras otros la observaban cansados como si esperaran que hiciera algo.

– Higurashi… – la profunda voz del profesor de historia se escucho detrás de ella. Con el cuerpo rígido por el miedo y los nervios, se mantuvo petrificada y sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. El corazón latía desesperadamente dentro de su pecho, casi haciéndole doler, tomo aire dificultosamente, haciendo acopio de todas sus reservas de valor, volteo lentamente esperando lo peor. Lo primero que pudo distinguir fue el traje marrón claro de el profesor junto con su enorme estomago, para luego ver la confusa mirada que le hombre le propinaba. – ¿se puede saber por qué se ha presentado con esa vestimenta a la escuela?

Kagome sintió como toda la sangre de su rostro la abandonaba, dejándola mas pálida de lo que ya era. Abrió su boca para contestar la pregunta que el profesor Nimichi le hizo, pero no fue capaz de decir siquiera una palabra ya que se sentía tan perturbada por la sorpresa de encontrase con el profesor. ¡¿Qué podría decirle?! «nooo, lo que sucede es que como quería impresionar a un chico me vestí de esta manera y…» ¡no, nunca, jama! ¡Ni loca le decía eso! Su 

respiración se volvió cada vez más dificultosa, como su campo visual que comenzaba a verse borroso. La añosa mirada del profesor de historia se torno de enojo a preocupación.

– ¿Higurashi, se siente bien? – le pregunto. – ¿necesita ir a la enfermería?

– Yo… – musito, mareada. Todo se veía empañado como si una neblina la hubiera envuelto, y las piernas le temblaban como si estuvieran a punto de flaquear. Iba a desmayarse. – Sí… – le respondió comenzando a caminar por el pasillo del establecimiento para ir hacia la enfermería, tambaleándose levemente y posando una mano en la fría pared para no caerse antes de lo previsto.

Bien, genial, todo el valor que sentía cuando salió de su casa se esfumo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejándola más flácida que una bolsa de plástico. Sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, apenas, mientras que el rostro lo tenía más pálido que una hoja de papel. El cuerpo le pesaba, las piernas las sentía débiles. ¡Demonios, parecía un zombi deambulando! y todo para ¿Qué? ¡Para que un tonto chico se fijara en ella! no tenía el valor suficiente como las demás descaradas chicas de su escuela que se vestían tan atrevidas para llamar la atención de Inuyasha. Ella no era como ellas. Ella jamás podría ser una de esas. Suspiro apesadumbrada percibiendo un repentino calor abrazarla por la espalda quemándola llegando hasta el pecho y arriba del labio como en su frente también. Las cosas iban de mal en peor ¿Por qué demonios se sentía así?

«Tienes la presión baja.»

– Sí, claro. – se bufo. Había almorzado algo antes de salir de su casa. – mentirosa. – susurró.

Bien, no se podía decir "almorzar" a comer una barra de cereal que encontró en la mesa, pero es que tenía que llegar temprano si quería impresionar a todos. Aun que al fin, después de todo, nunca llego a la tan esperada hora. Entonces… se había esforzado por nada.

– Tonta, tonta, tonta ¡tonta Kagome! – dijo para sí, llena de rabia. Se había vestido de esa manera por nada. Argg… eso le pasaba por querer impresionar a un chico. Jamás tuvo que desperdiciar su preciado tiempo en alguien como él. ¡Nunca!

O tal vez…

Alzo su mirada del suelo hacia el frente, al escuchar los pasos de alguien.

Se quedo de piedra al verlo.

Era Inuyasha.

Contuvo el aire al verlo acercarse a ella. El corazón le latió rápido tanto que creyó le daría un paro cardiaco, y sintió un nudo tan grande en su garganta que quiso gritar para desahogarse. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué hacia fuera de clases y por el mismo pacillo que ella? ahora que ya no quería cruzárselo a él se le ocurría aparecer. ¡Menuda sorpresa! Se mordió el labio al tiempo que observaba apresurada hacia los lados buscando algún pacillo o bebedero para al menos fingir que bebía agua.

Pero no había nada.

Él, alzo su mirada dorada, como las llamas del fuego, de ese libro que parecía examinar pero no leer. Y los clavo en ella, quien sintió una punzada tan grande en su pecho que pensó moriría ahí mismo. Lo vio detenerse al observarla provocando que diera un pequeño brinco al notarlo. ¡La estaba observando! ¡Kami Sama! ¡A ella! trago con fuerza al tiempo que sus rodillas flaquearon y su visión se volvía nublosa tornándose todo repentinamente oscuro. Espero pacientemente el impacto contra él piso pero nada paso, en cambio, percibió unos cálidos brazos que la tomaron del estomago evitando así que cayera de lleno al suelo. Abrió lentamente los ojos, teniendo como primer plano unos ojos ámbares que la observaban minuciosamente como si quisiera descubrir algo más que su salud. Trago sonoramente al ver su cercanía.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Arrojo los libros que tenía en su mano derecha e izquierda y corrió apresuradamente hacia la joven que se desplomaba como en cámara lenta al suelo. ¿Pero qué le sucedía? Parecía tan bien cuando la estaba contemplando con esos ojos que brillaban intensamente y sus mejillas, a pesar de estar más pálida que una hoja de papel, tan sonrosadas como esa crema de pastel que probo antes de ir a la escuela. La atrapo justo en vuelo, desde el estomago sintiendo esa suave fragancia a caramelo que lo embeleso con solo olfatearla. Las puntas de sus risos rebotaron graciosamente en su espalda dejando algunos mechones caer por sus hombros…

Era tan ligera.

Con uno de sus brazos pudo rodear casi toda su estrecha cintura percibiendo lo suave que era al tacto.

«¿Su piel seria a si de suave como su estomago?»

Notó que comenzaba a recuperar el sentido común, alzando su cabeza lentamente llevando su cálida mirada a la de él, propinándole sin saberlo una punzada a él en su pecho que lo sorprendió. Estaban tan cerca. Tan malditamente cerca… que podría…

«Podrías robarle un buen beso.»

– Necesito ir a la enfermería. – musito sin saber porqué lo hizo, las mejillas enrojecieron mas furiosamente de lo debido, esquivando su mirada turbada por su presencia. Lo contempló, de soslayo, parpadear repetidas veces como si recordara que se encontraban en una posición de verdad incomoda.

– Ehh… sí, sí, claro. – respondió confundido. Maldición, unos minuto más y la abría besado. Se separo de ella lentamente contra su voluntad, extendiendo una mano para que ella pudiera ayudarse a erguirse del suelo. Su mirada castaña observo infinitamente la mano del chico que estaba extendida en el aire esperando porque lo tomara, alzo su mirada de la mano a los ojos del chico que la observaban tan atentamente que la hicieron incomodarse. Bajo su mirada escuchando los latidos de su corazón casi en la garganta, tomo la mano de él posando delicadamente la suya. Una corriente eléctrica la recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentir la cálida mano del chico debajo de la de ella, sosteniéndola firmemente para que se incorporara tranquilamente. Era cálida y áspera, garante como también fuerte, sus dedos eran largos y gruesos envolviendo casi toda la extremidad de ella. La piel levemente oscura, como si estuviera soleada dejando ver claramente la diferencia entre ella que era pálida y la de él que era tostada.

Frunció levemente el ceño notando que se estaban sosteniendo las manos por más tiempo de lo debido, al alzar la mirada contuvo la respiración al ver que él le sonreía levemente, de una manera diferente a esas sonrisa que tantas veces veía de él.

– Creo que no nos presentamos ¿verdad? mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, voy en el último año y ¿tu? – le pregunto apretando levemente la mano de la chica entre la suya logrando que se pusiera mas nerviosa de lo que estaba.

– Ka-Kagome Hi-gurashi… – tartamudeo carraspeando levemente para aclararse la garganta. ¿Tenía que ponerse tan nerviosa al hablar con él?

– Ahh… ¿eres nueva, verdad? porque nunca te había visto por aquí.

Kagome sintió como si un balde de agua fría hubiera derramado su contenido sobre ella.

¿Qué nunca la había visto por allí?

Ella iba a segundo año. Dentro de menos de un mes cumpliría los dieciséis años. ¡¿Y jamás la había visto por allí?! Bajo su mirada al suelo, sintiendo como una sombra de tristeza abrumada su corazón. Lentamente se soltó de Inuyasha escondiendo su mano detrás de su espalda. Entonces lo que ella pensaba de que: él jamás reparo en ella era verdad… sí, sabía de ante mano que no se equivocaba, pero entre tanta oscuridad juro ver un rayito de luz gritando que se 

equivocaba. Su corazón le decía que no todo estaba perdido… y claro ella como estúpida le creyó, pero ahora escuchando de los propios labios de él que jamás la había visto, entendía que se estaba ilusionando para nada.

– Tengo que irme… – murmuró haciéndose a un lado para ir hacia la enfermería. El joven la observo alejar de él tambaleándose levemente mientras afirmaba una mano en la pared como apoyo. Frunció el ceño al ver que se estaba escapando de su lado, se la veía mal, muy mal, ¿y si le sucedía algo? No podía dejar que se marchara sola ¿Qué clase de caballero seria?

Sonrió de lado al notar eso.

Él no era ningún caballero, era todo lo contrario. Olvidándose completamente de los libros que estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo camino hacia la chica decididamente. Se inclino un poco detrás de ella afirmando una mano en su menuda espalda y el brazo derecho lo paso por detrás de sus rodillas obligándola a doblarlas. La elevo del aire y ella soltó un chillido al ver el repentino movimiento del chico. Con el corazón casi en la boca se aferro al cuello de él abrazándolo como si de ello dependiera su vida. Inuyasha sonrió al obtener su objetivo.

– Vaya… sí que eres ligera, podría llevarte con un solo brazo. – bromeo fingiendo que la soltaría, para llevarla en un solo brazo.

– ¡No, por favor no lo hagas! – rogo desesperada ferrándose aun más al cuello del chico. Lo escucho reír de buena gana y enrojeció al notar lo asustada que estaba. – ¿de qué te ríes? – le reprocho frunciendo el ceño alejándose lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara.

– No te enfades, solo me divirtió que creyeras que podría llevarte con un solo brazo. – respondió carcajeándose levemente, dejando ver una parte de él que Kagome jamás había visto. Siempre parecía tan cerio teniendo su sonrisa arrogante, con esa personalidad altiva y presumida. Este Inuyasha parecía ser otro, como si de verdad se sintiera a gusto… – eres algo ingenua ¿verdad? – Kagome olvido todo lo que pensaba de él al escucharlo decir aquello y no pudo evitar inflar sus mejillas estirando los labios hacia el frente, esquivando la mirada enfadada. – sí, mira hasta te ves como una niña pequeña – volvió a reír. – apuesto que todos piensas que eres su hermanita pequeña ¿o me equivoco?

– Bájame en este mismo instante. – le ordeno roja de la vergüenza y el enfado, que sentía por el chico que no paraba de burlarse en su cara.

– Bien, como ordene milady. – sentencio soltándola repentinamente haciendo que Kagome gritara despavorida, pero luego la atrapo en el aire, riendo de buena gana. Como le gustaba hacerla enfadar.

– ¡Tonto! – gimió sintiendo las lagrimitas de sus ojos por el susto que se dio. – ¡no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera! – y le golpeo en el pecho, para luego abrazarlo nuevamente desde el cuello aferrándose estaba ves firmemente.

Inuyasha quedo sorprendido al ver las lagrimas en sus cálidos ojos castaños. No hablo más hasta que llegaron a las escaleras terminando el largo pacillo. No la había escuchado desde un buen rato, y su respiración era lenta y calmada, como si…

– Se ha dormido… – susurró moviéndola un poco afirmando sus palabras al verla dormida entre sus brazos. Vaya… jamás abría pensado que encontrarse con una chica punk en la escuela lo aria sentirse tan bien, después de perder a Kikyuo. La contemplo minuciosamente por un eterno momento. Tenía los labios levemente carnosos, suaves a la vista, maquillados por un oscuro color negro que hacia resaltar su pálida piel cremosa, los parpados de sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un capa rojiza haciéndola ver cansada. La ropa que llevaba era rara a lo bien punk, tenía una falda negra cubierta de cuadrillos verdes, una camiseta de cuello de tortuca violeta y encima otra remera pero sin mangas y de tiritas negra. – una chica punk… le vendría bien a la escuela.

La acomodo en sus brazos haciendo que recostara su cabeza en su hombro y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con la chica punk en sus brazos.

Kagome sonrió entre sueños, percibiendo lo duro que era el pecho del chico que la llevaba en brazos. Soñó con que su príncipe de ojos dorados y cabello largo y negro que la llevaba en brazos. Riendo con ella alegremente. Se sentía tan bien al tenerlo aunque sea en sueños junto a 

ella, percibiendo lo duro que era su pecho, la calidez que emanaba de él, su indudable fragancia… Inuyasha parecía tan real… lástima que solo estuviera soñando porque si no, seguro que se moriría de la emoción… y aprovecharía cada instante que estuviera a su lado… pero por ahora dejaría que su mente la dejara ser feliz… pensando que estaba… _en sus brazos_…

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** ¡Hi! n,n aun no puedo creer que tantas personas me lean... de verdad, es increible, yo siempre que recibia poquitos jeje. Espero seguir teniendo esta popularidad que no se de donde salio n,ñ y humildemente les digo GRACIAS de verdad. Bien... ¿que podemos decir? en este cáp, Kagome viste como una chica punk (eh! loco!) jeje para serles sincera a mi me encanta los punks son taaaan lindos n/n y se me ocurrio que seria lindo ver a Kag vestida como una de ellos, pero si no les gusto no se preocupen que solo es por este cáp ya en el proximo ella es comun y corriente, esto es solo pasajero.

Sigo agradeciendo de verdad esos reviews y espero que aun me sigan leyendo. Nos leemos en la poxima. Alioz.

**_Dulce Kagome Lady.-_**


	4. Firme Decisión

**Capítulo 4: "Firme decisión".**

Kagome se volteó para quedar de lado en esa camilla dura cubierta con un plástico transparente que rechinaba cuando alguien se movía. Incomoda en donde estaba entreabrió sin muchos ánimos lo ojos, teniendo como primer plano un armario abierto lleno de medicamentos y una intensa luz blanca que lastimo sus ojos propinándole una fuerte punzada en la sien. Mascullando un par de palabrotas se incorporo lentamente sentándose en la camilla, frotándose la cabeza con la palma de la mano para mitigar el intenso dolor que nublo su vista. ¿En dónde demonios estaba? Abriendo recelosa un ojo escudriño el lugar para luego quedarse helada al ver que se encontraba en la enfermería.

– ¿Cómo llegue aquí? – susurró incrédula sin comprender.

No recodaba mucho de lo que había pasado, lo único que podía recordar y borrosamente era que se encontraba con alguien en el pasillo de la escuela y luego que la cargaban unos brazos fuertes, cálidos, que la hicieron estremecer. Alguien la había traído a la enfermería… ¿pero quién? Sintiéndose realmente extraña se abraso a si misma aun confusa de los acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo. Bajo la mirada al suelo y observo sus zapatos negros que combinaban perfectamente con las calcetas a rayas negras. Palideció mortalmente… ella… ella…

«Asististe a la escuela con la ropa de una chica punk…»

– ¡Ay, no! ­– gimió tapándose la cara con las palmas de sus manos, llena de vergüenza, ahora recordaba que le había bajado la presión por los nervios de tener todas las miradas de sus compañeros sobre ella y encontrarse al profesor detrás. ¡¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba?! Ella no era de comportarse así, jamás había hecho nada parecido y ahora se vestía como una chica punk solo para impresionar a alguien que ni sabía de su existencia. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Eso era verdad…

«Ya basta.»

Basta. Se canso, no quería saber nada mas de él, había tantas personas en el mundo, tantos chicos en este planeta, podría encontrar a su príncipe azul a la vuelta de la esquina no era necesario saber que justamente ÉL la mirase o supiera de su existencia, capaz que tenia a alguien esperándola allí afuera. Inuyasha, no se merecía su amor, claro que no.

– Veo que te encuentras bien, hija. – se oyó la voz de una mujer en el umbral de la puerta. Asustada por la repentina voz que escucho observo con los ojos desmesuradamente abierto a la anciana que caminaba a paso lento hacia ella. Era de estatura pequeña, con la espalda levemente encorvada, su mirada era añosa pero aun contenía un brillo cálido, casi maternal. Algo regordeta por los años, su rostro estaba lleno de arrugas por los años que llevaba y su cabeza era blanca con mezcla de un suave plateado aparentando casi como si hubiera usado tinta para el cabello. – te vez pálida, pero creo que es por la presión baja. Es mejor que no te muevas mucho, sigue reposando… de todas maneras las clases pronto acabaran.

Eso la dejo petrificada.

– ¿Cómo? – fue lo que alcanzo a decir ya que ninguna otra palabra pudo salir de su boca.

La anciana sonrió al ver el rostro de la joven y se encamino a dejar sobre un enorme escritorio los medicamentos que tenía en manos.

– Sí, como escuchaste, dormiste toda la tarde, pronto tocaran el timbre de salida. ¿Tienes a alguien para que te acompañe a casa?

– Ehh… – parpadeo repetidas veces saliendo de su sumisión y observo a la anciana como si hablara en otro idioma. La mujer comenzó a reír divertida al ver las graciosas muecas que Kagome hacia con su rostro.

– Tranquila, no te pondrán ausente ya que te desmayaste, según el joven que te trajo aquí.

– ¿Qué? – ¿alguien la había llevado hasta la enfermería? ¡¿Quién?! ¿¡Cómo?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

– ¡Kagome! – grito Sango corriendo hacia ella, envolviéndola en sus brazos. – ¿Qué paso? – pregunto más que preocupada casi al borde de los nervios. La separo solo un poco para observarla a los ojos. – ¿es verdad lo que me contó, Inuyasha, que te desmayaste en sus brazos?… ¿Y por qué estas vestida de esa manera?

¿Había escuchado bien?

Que Inuyasha… le informo sobre su desmayo…

En un estado de completo shock observo a Sango sin comprender lo que le decía. La joven de cabellos castaños la sacudió con fuerza desde los hombros para hacerla reaccionar turbándola aun más a Kagome quien despertó una vez más de su ensimismamiento. Naahh… mira que Inuyasha la llevaría cargando hasta la enfermería, sin siquiera conocerla. Sonrió meneando la cabeza de manera negativa teniendo los ojos cerrados y los abrió regalándole una suave sonrisa a Sango a quien se la veía más que nerviosa, estaba alterada de la preocupación… entonces un pensamiento surco su mente. La ansiaba había dicho que un joven la trajo en brazos a la enfermería…

Palideció mortalmente.

¿Podría ser que…?

– ¡Hey, hola Kagome! Me contaron que te desmayaste en medio del pasillo. – la saludo jovialmente como de costumbre el sonriente Miroku, cruzando el umbral de la puerta. Su corazón fue abrazado por un suave calor que la turbo al ver quien se aproximaba de detrás de Miroku… era…

– Creo que me voy a desmayar… – musito tambaleándose suavemente en la camilla.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras, chica punk? – le pregunto el chico de ojos dorados, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho y afirmando la espalda en la pared cerca de la puerta.

Kagome no supo que fue mas conmocionante, el que él le la allá observado con esos hermosísimos ojos dorados, o que preguntara como se encontraba, seguramente ambos. Lo observo boquiabierta sin saber que responder.

– Kagome – la llamo Sango preocupada. La muchacha la observo aun en shock. – ¿te encuentras bien?

– Yo… – ¡ahora recordaba todo! Se había encontrado a Inuyasha en el pasillo de la escuela y él la había cargado en brazos. Se durmió sin darse cuenta y por sentirse aun mareada olvido lo que había sucedido ¡oh Kami Sama! ¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo tan importante como eso? De postre soñó con él. ¡Maldición!

– Veo que las clases han terminado, mi turno aquí a acabado y creo que ya tienes a quienes te acompañen a tu casa, hija. – interrumpió la anciana haciendo que todos la observaran.

– Sí, yo la acompañare, no se preocupe. – respondió Sango sonriendo agradecida.

– Bien, entonces salgamos de aquí, para que la señora pueda marcharse sin problemas. – exclamo Miroku volteándose para salir del lugar seguido por Inuyasha quien el regalo una suave sonrisa haciendo que el corazón de la joven latiera con desenfreno.

Cuando ya pudo estar de pie sin ningún problema salieron con Sango de la enfermería caminando lentamente hacia la salida de la escuela. Aun no podía creer que él la llevara en brazos a la enfermería… era algo que ni en sus mejores sueños había pasado, bueno si sucedió, pero no tenía importancia. Sonrió levemente notando que su príncipe de ojos dorados la había cargado como en sueños ¡no podía ser verdad! esto seguro era un sueño… un hermoso sueño.

«¿Y qué paso con eso de **NO** pensar más en él?»

Oh… era verdad. ¡Pero al diablo con ello! Estaba tan feliz de saber que él la había cargado en brazos que ahh… parecía que flotaba ¡no! ¡Mejor aun! Que estaba en el séptimo cielo, tocando las esponjosas nubes y con su príncipe de ojos dorados.

– Kagome… ¿Por qué estas vestida de esa manera? – inquirió Sango, notando la enorme sonrisa que su amiga esbozaba sin siquiera percatarse.

Kagome se detuvo en seco y observo sus ropas. Había olvidado que llevaba la ropa que compro una vez por puro gusto, una inversión bastante tonta pero buena para que él supiera de su existencia. Las mejillas se le tiñeron de carmesí, cuando Sango alzo una ceja escrutadora observándola de pies a cabeza. ¿Cómo le diría que se vistió así exclusivamente para que Inuyasha se fijara en ella? de seguro se reiría en su cara. Bajo la mirada llena de pena. ¿Qué le diría?

– Kagomeee… – la llamo sintiendo que la paciencia se le escapaba de las manos. Conocía cuando sus mejillas se teñían de esa manera y como sus ojos brillaban intensamente. Suspiro y la tomo del brazo en lanzando el suyo con el de la joven para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. – conozco ese brillo en tus ojos… ¿Qué pensabas hacer vistiéndote de esa manera?

La joven no respondió, temía a lo que su amiga pudiera decirle si se enteraba de la verdad. En cambio decidió cambiar de tema radicalmente para olvidar la pregunta.

– ¿Cómo es que…? – ¿cómo podía llamarle? Ella conocía su nombre y hasta su apellido ¿cómo no saberlo? Si él era el chico por el cual todas suspiraban. Era más que común nombrarlo por el nombre, ya que todo el mundo lo sabía, pero no quería poner en sospecha sus sentimientos sobre él, era su secreto, bueno no tanto ya que sus amigas sabían lo que ella sentía por Inuyasha Taisho. Suspiro y trato de seguir con la pregunta, pero gracias a, Kami Sama, Sango termino su oración.

– ¿Cómo me entere de lo que te sucedió? ¡Fácil! – respondió sonriendo. – Antes yo iba con Inuyasha al mismo salón ¿puedes creer que Miroku también estaba junto a nosotros? Nos hicimos buenos amigos. Él recordó que tú estabas en el equipo de deportes de la escuela y que te vio un par de veces jugar, entonces recordó tu nombre y le dijo a Miroku. Miroku, corrió a avisarme y yo le pregunte a Inuyasha si era verdad y él dijo que sí, fue por eso que me entere.

Pasmada ante la afirmación de Sango la observo esperando que le dijera que era una broma. Pero Sango no agrego nada más y abrió la puerta de salida empujándola suavemente para que la joven saliera. No podía ser verdad, estaba soñando, de seguro aun seguía en la enfermería soñando y esto era un fantasía… una GRAN fantasía. Pero entonces lo vio allí, de pie, platicando animadamente con Miroku, gastándose bromas y riendo estruendosamente provocando que la joven enrojeciera al verlo tan lindo.

Él sabía quien era ella.

Solo que no lo recordaba.

¡Pero la conocía!

Esbozó una sonrisa radiante, llena de felicidad. Camino junto con Sango pare reunirse con ellos, entonces fue cuando su corazón latió con desmesurado vigor, él dirigió su abrasadora mirada dorada hacia ella provocando que las rodillas le temblaran. ¿Por qué provocaba sensaciones torpes como esas en ella? ¿Tanto la perturbaba su sola presencia? Anonadada se quedo observándolo con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado sin notarlo. Sango le golpeo suavemente su cintura con el codo para que recobrara la compostura. Pero la perdió cuando él sonrió burlón.

– ¿Ahora si estas mejor, chica punk? – le pregunto bromista.

«¿Chica punk?»

Frunció levemente el ceño y una vez más observo su ropa. ¡Maldición! ¿Tenía que ocurrírsele vestir de una punk verdad? suspiro cansada, encorvando un poco la espalda.

– Sí… gracias por preguntar.

– De nada, un placer. – exclamo arrogante sin dejar esa sonrisa que la hacía por momentos olvidar que estaban en compañía. – perdóname por olvidar quien eras, es que verte vestida así no me dejo reconocerte. Tu estas en el equipo de deportes ¿no?

– Sí.

– Bueno, ya está oscureciendo y no tengo auto… – interrumpió Miroku observando de soslayo a Kagome quien se pudo rígida al instante y lo observo entristecida.

– ¡Miroku! – le reprocho Sango frunciendo el ceño por la indirecta de su novio.

El aludido rio con entusiasmo y poso una mano en el hombro de la joven de ojos castaños que ya se habían empañado por la culpa que a un la invadía.

– Ya, ya, no te sientas mal, era una broma. Están pintando la ralladura del Vora, mis padres dijeron que me lo pagarían por el arreglo pero que tendría que trabajar y devolverles el dinero, asique tu me vas a ayudar con lo que puedas ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo con ternura, como si estuviera hablando con su hermanita pequeña. Inuyasha sonrió triunfador, no se equivocaba al decir que los amigos de la joven la tratan como si fuera su hermanita.

Kagome asintió levemente. Se había decidido en ayudarlo con todo lo que pudiera, sin duda lo aria.

La tarde estaba pronto a caer y dejar paso a la noche. Los rayos naranjas con mezcla de dorados bañaban los edificios, casas, autos, parques… y demás cosas. Era cálido sentir esos rayos sobre la piel calentando levemente el cuerpo, cerró los ojos y por un momento dejo que entibieciera su rostro. Tomo todo el aire posible mientras volteaba para despedirse de Miroku y su amor platónico que la contemplaba de una manera que la hacía sentirse incomoda, bajo su mirada al suelo, deseando que él no pudiera ver el sonrojo que comenzaba a invadir en ella.

– Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana. Adiós Kagome, espero que te sientas mejor. – dijo sonriendo el joven de ojos azules. La aludida sonrió y beso su mejilla a modo de despedida. Entonces vio como se encaminaba a Sango para tomarla de la cintura cercándola a él y besarla con una ímpetu que hizo esquivar la mirada de Inuyasha y Kagome a lados opuestos para no ver la desvergonzada escena.

Y se escucho lo inevitable.

– ¡Cuando aprenderás! – rujio Sango, tomando a Kagome de la mano para marcharse con ella siendo casi arrastrada. La joven lo observo por sobre su hombro viendo como se alejaba de él a un paso apresurado. Ahhh… ¡parecía un cachorro mojado, mostrando su desilusión con los ojos! como si esperara algo que ella no supo comprender…

«Quiere que te despidas…»

¡Oh, maldición! ¡Miroku y su maldita debilidad!

Lo vio alzar una mano y despedirse de ella de esa manera, sonriendo levemente para luego platicar con Miroku quien tenía una marca roja en su mejilla derecha.

Se había despedido de ella.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

– Aun no me has dicho porque viniste con esa ropa a la escuela – exclamo Sango cuando llegaban a la plaza en donde lo había visto con esa chica besándose tan a apasionadamente.

Su corazón se encogió al recordarlo.

– Mira, ahí, hay columpios vacíos, vamos. – Sango tironeo de la mano de Kagome para que la siguiera. Una vez que ambas se sentaron en ellos la joven de ojos castaños observo el suelo en donde estaban sus pies, mientras se mecía suavemente hacia delante y atrás, afirmando sus manos en las cadenas del columpio. – La verdad – comenzó la joven de cabellos castaños teniendo la mirada fija al frente. – uno tiene que ser ciego para no notar que sientes algo por Inuyasha. ¿Me equivoco? – le pregunto regalándole una sonrisa tierna haciendo que Kagome se irguiera de súbito del columpio observándola roja de la vergüenza. ¿Tan obvio era?

– ¿Qué?

– Tranquila, no diré nada y Miroku no sabe nada al respecto, puedes estar tranquila, tampoco pienso decírselo. – la reconforto consolidatoria. – ven, siéntate.

– ¿Cómo…? Ehh… tu… ¿P-por qué…? – tartamudeó, nerviosa, sin saber que decir.

Sango sonrió abiertamente.

– Vamos ¿me dirás que no vistes así para llamar su atención?

– Ehh…

La joven rio.

– Kagome, sé que Inuyasha puede parecer muchas veces una persona que se fija en el exterior más que en el interior, pero él no es así, – le explico una vez que la joven se sentó. – solo lo aparenta porque es un arrogante y ya que tiene a todas las chicas a sus pies hace lo que quiere. Pero si alguien lo toma enserio como lo hizo su antigua novia, él te mirara de otra manera.

La joven bajo nuevamente la mirada al suelo.

– De verdad me gusta… y quiero que él se fije en mí, pero no como lo hace con las demás… – musito sintiendo que su corazón dolía al mostrar sus sentimientos sin nada que los cubra.

– Te entiendo… ¿sabes? Deberías decirle lo que sientes. – dijo provocando que la joven palideciera.

– ¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?! – chillo angustiada. – ¡me moriría de vergüenza! Si apenas puedo estar cerca de él en pie ¿Cómo se te ocurre que me animare a declararme?

La joven de cabello castaño la observo seria.

– Entonces él jamás sabrá lo que sientes por él.

– Pero… – los ojos le brillaron por las lágrimas que se asomaban a sus ojos. – no quiero que me rechace… tengo miedo a que se burle de mi.

– ¿Pero como sabes que te rechazara si ni siquiera lo intentaste? – Kagome la observo en silencio. – él…

– Él es un mujeriego de primera – sentencio con dolor. – y a mí de verdad me gusta. No quiero ser una conquista mas… a demás él hace poco termino con Kikyuo y no creo que quiera otra relación, no, él dijo que no quería nada.

Sango la observo en silencio. Alzo su mirada al cielo naranja con rosa, mientras comenzaba a hamacarse en el columpio. Ella tenía mucha razón con lo que Inuyasha era muy mujeriego, pero sin embargo al saber que él no quería nada de relaciones, se vistió de esa manera para que él se fijara en ella, lo había hecho por él. Entonces…

– Kagome, sino se arriesga no se gana. – dije vehemente. – existe la posibilidad que él te rechace, pero también existe la posibilidad de que él luego recapacite en lo que le dijiste. Quién sabe si tal vez luego este interesado en ti, vamos Kag, no te cierres así con esa decisión, si eres negativa las cosas nunca saldrán como tú lo deseas.

Kagome la contempló por un eterno momento viendo cómo iba y venía con el columpió.

«¿Quién sabe si después él esté interesado en ti?»

Capaz que al principio él no quiera nada con ella, pero luego…

¡Entonces existía una posibilidad!

Se irguió de súbito mirando hacia en frente, como si recién abriera los ojos. Miroku con la insistencia, logro que Sango aceptara a salir con él y ahora eran novios desde hacía más de un año –y eso que él era más mujeriego que Inuyasha– pero jamás la engaño. ¿Entonces ella porque no podría con la insistencia ganarse a Inuyasha? Sí, que podía. Mas que sonriente volteo a ver a su amiga que la observaba con una inmensa sonrisa.

– Tienes razón Sango… gracias.

Ya estaba decidido, mañana mismo le diría a ese mujeriego lo que sentía y que Kami Sama la ayudase, porque necesitaría de todo el apoyo del mundo para declararse ante su príncipe de ojos dorados.

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** Hola, n,n gracias por los reviews soy muy feliz al recibirlos. Bien, como verán Kagome esta decidida a declarársele ante nuestro lindo Inu en el próximo cap sabremos que es lo que va a pasar. No tengo mucho que decir mas que capaz que mas adelante deje de actualizar por un tiempo, ya que me lo prohibieron sino sacaba las asignaturas que tengo pendientes u.ù ussf… a mi me duele mas que a ustedes créanme, amo escribir, y que me pase esto ahh… bien, pero todavía falta, así que TRANQUILAS. Y como dice la propaganda… el lunes es le día mas lejos que esta del nuevo lunes jeje n,ñ que comiencen una linda semana y alioz.

Gracias por leer hasta acá n,n

_** Dulce Kagome Lady**_**.–**


	5. En Primera Fila

**Capítulo 5: "En Primera Fila."**

– **¿¡QUE!? – **exclamo el joven de ojos dorados, soltando toda su sorpresa y furia que se presentó de súbito al enterarse de lo que había sucedido.

Miroku asintió muy serio, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

– A si es Sherlok… es como has escuchado mi querido amigo. – respondió consolidatorio, llamándolo como uno de los más grandes detectives de los que los habían hecho estudiar en la asignatura de lengua.

Inuyasha fuera de sí tomo a Miroku desde el cuello de la chaqueta zamarreándolo con fuerza mientras preguntaba una vez más. Provocando que todas las personas que se encontraban en el salón de clases los observaran de manera recelosa, murmurando un par de cosas y riendo por lo bajo.

– ¡¿Estás seguro?! ¿No mientes?

El de ojos azules lo observo serio, con una sombra oscura en sus ojos dejando pasmado a Inuyasha por un par de segundos; jamás lo vio de esa manera, nunca, y eso que se conocían desde pequeños, más antes de estar con Sango en el mismo salón un par de años atrás.

– ¿Te parece que esta cara miente? – inquirió sombrío.

– Pues… no.

– Entonces hazme el favor de soltarme ¡quieres! – gruño soltándose de un solo movimiento del agarre de Inuyasha, haciéndolo tambalear y sentarlo de súbito en su silla. – Inuyasha, no miento en lo que digo, pero, alguien está diciendo un rumor que no es verdad… ¿o lo es?

– ¡No, claro que no! – replico el joven, ofendido por esa pregunta. – yo he dejado BIEN en claro que no quería nada de nuevas relaciones. No entiendo de dónde sacaron semejante mentira… ni tampoco quien la anda divulgando.

Miroku suspiro cansado y se sentó en otra silla que estaba cerca de la de su amigo. Acomodo su chaqueta, enfocando sus ojos en los del chico hablando en un tono bien bajo para que nadie los escuchara ya que después de todo el escándalo que habían provocado tenían todas las miradas sobre ellos.

– Tú y yo sabemos que estuviste con alguien en esta semana ¿o me equivocó? – alzo una ceja al verlo dudar. – Oye, te estoy hablando.

Pero sin embargo Inuyasha no lo observo, estaba sumiso en sus pensamientos…

Todo había comenzado cuando entro al salón de clases, el día siguiente del desmayo de la chica punk. Se sentía muy bien esa mañana, en particular, porque tenía en la mira a una nueva conquista de ojos castaños y piel blanca como las nubes. Sabía que en ese terreno no podría perder ya que ella de seguro era muy inexperta, pues lo había notado al hablar solo un poco con la chica. Estaba planeando como podría hacer para que esa chica punk se fijara en él y en ese preciso momento llego como alma en pena, Miroku, más serio y silencioso que el odio de Sango para hacerlo sentir mal.

Sí, era verdad, que ambos sabían que él en esa semana estuvo con una chica. ¿Y por qué no estarlo? En ningún lugar decía que era prohibido estar con una chica que se le tirara en los brazos. No, no existía esa ley. Pero… aun algo quedaba muy confuso. ¿Quién había divulgado esa estupidez?

Podría ser…

– ¿Es verdad lo que se anda diciendo por toda la escuela? – le había preguntado su amigo, serio y cortante.

– Depende. – contrarresto, haciéndose el misterioso.

– De que tienes nueva novia… – sentencio más que preguntar, dejando enmudecido al joven de ojos dorados haciéndolo abrir de par en par.

– **¡¿QUEEE?!**

Y, así, fue como comenzó todo.

Miroku cerró sus ojos frustrado al ya estar esperando un rato bastante largo, una respuesta de Inuyasha, mostrando que al parecer jamás la obtendría. Muy sigilosamente sin que él lo notara llevo su mano hasta la oreja del chico y tomo todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron para gritar a todo pulmón:

– **¡¡INUYASHAAAA!!**

– ¡PERO LA PU…! ¡Miroku! ¡¿Por qué carajo gritas?! – gruño aturdido por el golpe tapándose con las palmas de sus manos sus oídos lastimados.

El joven de ojos azules se acomodo más en la silla donde estaba y cerro sus ojos tomando una posición seria y clamada como si estuviera meditando algo.

– ¿Con quién has estado esta semana, Inuyasha?

El chico parpadeo confuso, como si esa pregunta no la llegara a comprender. Bien, sabía que existía una posibilidad de que _ella_ estuviera divulgando esa tontería, pero no era seguro ¿y si otra era la que andaba con el chisme? Ahh… maldición, hubiera sido mejor estar en abstinencia que andar con una chiquilla cualquiera.

– ¿Y bien? – insistió desesperándose, pero sin mostrarlo.

Suspiro.

– Cuando fui al salón de segundo año me encontré con una chica que… bueno, tu sabes, esas las que son descaradas ¿comprendes? – el otro asintió. – entonces me sonrió de una manera tan… insinuante, que – rio al recordar el momento. – no me pude negar.

Miroku sonrió al comprender a su amigo.

– Sí te entiendo, pero acá hay un problema… – Inuyasha borro su sonrisa mientras que el otro la ensanchaba mas. – si lo que dice esta chica es verdad, tu eres padre…

El otro palideció.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Hoy era el día, sin duda, ya lo había decidido y estaba segura de lo que aria. Estaba en la clase de matemáticas con el profesor iceberg al frente explicando unas ecuaciones y problemas que no entendía. Poso su mentón en la palma de su mano, soltando un suspiro cansado. Odia matemáticas, pero más odiaba que el profesor la mirara con esos ojos que se parecían a los de su príncipe, solo con una diferencia muy notoria, los de Inuyasha eran cálidos a todas luces, mientras que las de su hermano eran fríos como la Antártica.

Observo el reloj que se encontraba unos centímetros mas arriba de la pizarra donde Sesshoumaru escribía y explicaba algo de un hombre llamado Pitágoras. Suspiro viendo como la hora transcurría lentamente. Ya en el ultimo timbre de descanso se declararía a Inuyasha… el corazón le latía rápido de solo pensarlo mientras que su estomago le propinaba unas fuertes punzadas de dolor. Se sentía nerviosa de solo imaginarse a Inuyasha de frente prestándole toda la atención del mundo, sonriendo levemente… ahh… se sonrojo al imaginar todo. Ahh…

Ella se encontraría de pie al frente de él observando el suelo fijamente mientras articulaba algo ininteligible, arrugando la tela de su falda entre sus manos, rogando a los cielos porque él no se aburriera por hacerlo esperar tanto. Sentía la mirada escrutadora de él sobre ella y eso provocó que se sintiera aun más nerviosa. ¡No, que hacia! Estaba mal, muy mal, una chica no se le declara a un chico ¡él lo tiene que hacer, no ella! no, mejor era echarse a correr lo más rápido posible y dejarlo, allí, sin que se enterara de lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer.

«¡Corre!»

Hizo un ademán para escapar lo mas antes posible de él, pero justo en ese preciso momento el tomo su muñeca, envolviéndola con sus largos y enormes dedos, mostrándole el calor que emanaba de él y hacia latir con vigor su asustado corazón. Lentamente alzo su mirada de la muñeca a su rostro observando de lleno que se encontraba a solo unos escasos centímetros del de ella, trago con dificultad, notando lo claros que eran, y lo abrazador de su mirada haciéndola perder el aliento. Lentamente se acercaba mas a ella, provocando que se ruborizada por la cercanía que tenían y que su corazón latiera con mayor fuerza. Solo unos centímetros mas y…

– Kagome…

– ¡¡KIIIIIAAAAAAAA!! – chillo emocionada, saltando de un respingo de su silla corriendo estruendosamente el pupitre y dejando tan sorprendido a Sesshoumaru como a sus compañeros que la observaban como bicho raro. Al sentir un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda abrió lentamente los ojos para ver que todo lo que se había imaginado era eso… su imaginación. Quedo petrificada cuando risitas suaves se escucharon por lo bajo.

«Ay no…»

– Higurashi… si no tiene otra cosa que hacer en mi clase más que gritar escandalosamente, le pido que se retire en este preciso momento. – dijo con su acostumbrada calma.

– Lo… lamento. – susurró ruborizada. ¡Maldición, ella y sus estúpidos sueños despierta!

– No, reti… – quiso decir, pero justo en ese preciso momento el timbre del receso lo interrumpió estruendosamente. Sesshoumaru, cerró sus ojos y volteo para recoger sus cosas dejando casi temblando a la joven que se imaginaba una detención o algún castigo. Pero por suerte nada de eso sucedió. – bien, pueden salir al receso, y no olviden que el lunes tienen el examen.

Y se fue.

Para alivio de Kagome. Se sentó pesadamente en la silla que se encontraba detrás de ella, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás sintiéndose de pronto ahogada por la presión de tener la mirada tan fría de ese maldito profesor iceberg. Escucho unos mormullos a su espalda y volteo para encontrarse con sus amigas hablando animadamente sobre algo, se giro completamente hasta quedar de frente con ellas que al verla enmudecieron. Yuka y Eri la observaron casi con desdén mientras que Ayumi sonrió abiertamente como si de verdad estuviera contenta de verla. Bien al menos ella parecía sincera cuando estaba cerca.

– ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto confusa.

Yuka se levanto de la silla corriéndola con las piernas para tener espacio.

– No, claro que no. Nosotras nos vamos a… – observo a Eri que también estaba de pie y parecieron no saber qué decir. Kagome y Ayumi las observaron atentas. – nos vamos a… a…

– ¡a caminar un rato! – sugirió Eri fingiendo regalarles un sonrisa para luego salir apresuradas con Yuka por la puerta. Kagome alzo una ceja al verlas tan raras, pero no quiso prestarles atención no tenía tiempo para eso, ya estaban en el segundo receso y este sería el último, tenía que declarársele a Inuyasha… de alguna forma lo aria.

– Yo también tengo que irme. – exclamo a Ayumi quien asintió suavemente.

– Sí, claro, ve.

Kagome sonrió suavemente y salió del lugar. Las piernas le temblaban y su corazón no para de latir con una ímpetu que la asusto, las manos por alguna extraña razón le comenzaron a transpirar. Frunció el ceño, tenía que controlarse, no podía verlo si se encontraba toda hecha, nervios, debía tranquilizarse. Tomo aire cerrando sus ojos y camino lentamente por los pacillos de la escuela, rogando a los cielos por encontrarse con él, pero parecía que estaba desierto porque no se veía a nadie cerca. Volteo para ver si alguien se encontraba cerca, pero no había ni un alma dando vueltas. ¿Qué sucedió con todos? Era cierto que cuando estaban en receso nadie se quedaba en las aulas, pero… ¿era para tanto? Ni que fuera pecado estar en el salón. Sonrió. Por un lado no estaba mal, estar a solas con Inuyasha le daba más libertad para decirle lo que sentía, pero por otro lado, se sentía nerviosa, nadie estaba cerca y eso no le gustaba mucho. Sin darse cuenta llego al fin, al aula de Inuyasha.

«5 – B.»

Observo que decía una pequeña placa a un lado de la puerta. Se detuvo en frente observando la puerta corrediza, del otro lado de esta se encontraba Inuyasha… aunque no era seguro ya que él tranquilamente podría estar en receso, pero por lo que Sango le había dicho, muchas veces tardaba en salir del salón. Cerro sus ojos para obligar a calmarse, las emocione que se encontraban en su interior la perturbaban y temía que cuando se lo encontrase no pudiera decir ni una sola palabra. Trago dolorosamente y alzo una mano para tocar la perrilla cuando de golpeo, la puerta se abrió mostrando a su príncipe de ojos dorados quien la observaba con ambas cejas alzadas, notoriamente sorprendido de verla.

– Chica punk… – musito. Se inclino un poco para estar a la altura de ella y le sonrió dejándola pasmada ante lo hermoso que se veía. – veo que pudiste llegar a la escuela sin ningún problema, que bueno. Ya te sientes mejor ¿no?

Tenerlo tan cerca de su rostro como lo había tenido en su fantasía, la dejo muda. Era tan hermoso, y alto, llevaba el cabello suelto dejando caer unos cuántos mechones por los lados de su rostro, con la chaqueta abrochada – esta vez – pero con la camiseta blanca sobresaliendo por debajo, los pantalones holgados como si no fueran su número de talle, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos… siempre tan desordenado… pero no le importaba, a ella le gustaba así, como él era.

– Sí… – susurró y ruborizo, aun mas cuando él sonrió complacido. – yo… q-queria ehh… – arrugo la tela de su falda, cuando lo vio erguirse observándola atentamente como en su fantasía. Esto no podía ser verdad… – bueno… tú… ¡no! ¡Quiero decir! Ehh… yo… – ¡maldición como le costaba hablar y encima él no dejaba de observarla con esa mirada minuciosa! Pero solo que esta vez estaba serio, como si estuviera esperando lo peor. Contemplo sus ojos fijamente, perdiéndose en esas lagunas de oro que emanaban una calidez a su corazón abrazándolo con su simple calor. Cerró los ojos e imploro al cielo que todo saliera como ella lo esperaba, entonces recordó a Miroku y su insistencia con Sango.

«Él que no arriesga no gana.»

Esperaba que ese dicho sea cierto.

Tomo aire por milésima vez y lo observo decidida.

– Inuyasha… yo… quiero decirte… a-algo. – dijo con voz trémula, arrugando el ceño por cómo se escucho.

– Dime. – la insto meciéndose con los pies. Se la veía nerviosa, como si se debatiera con ella misma en decirle o no lo que pensaba. Los ojos le brillaban de una manera única que jamás había visto y eso lo obligo a no dejar de observarla atento, era muy hermosa, tenia rostro de niña aun pero ¿Qué importaba? Él no se fijaba en eso, le parecía linda de todas maneras, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y los labios entreabiertos y húmedos. Se paso la lengua por los suyos al ver que extrañamente los tenia, secos… debería… no, no, ahora no. No tenia que pensar en eso, debía encontrar a cierta chiquilla que estaba inventando cosas de él y su paternidad que nunca existió… ¡cierto, lo había olvidado! ¡Tenía que encontrar a esa mocosa! Y antes de que terminara el receso. Observo el reloj de muñeca que tenia, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver que no lo tenía, solo estaba la muñequera negra que siempre llevaba puesta ¡mierda!

Se golpeo con la palma de la mano la frente, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

– Lo olvide.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto, sorprendida de verlo de un momento a otro comportarse extraño.

– No, nada, nada, no te preocupes, tu sigue ¿Qué decías? – dijo para que ella prosiguiera sonriendo levemente. Tenía que apresurarse antes que el timbre sonara, pero con la chica punk allí, no podría encontrarla con facilidad. La observo cuando ella volvió a hablar, pero perdió la atención cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba a ellos por las escaleras.

– Inuyasha… lo que quiero decirte es que tú me… – pero se interrumpió cuando lo vio correr hacia un extremo del pacillo, dejándola con las palabras en la boca y totalmente desconcertada. ¿Qué había pasado? Ladeo el rostro buscándolo y observo cómo se acercaba a… ¿Yuka? ¿Esa era Yuka? ¿Su Yuka?

Cuando llego a su lado la tomo de los brazos con rudeza, clavando su furiosa mirada en los ojos de la chica que le regalo una tímida sonrisa al verlo.

– Hola, Inuyasha…

– ¡Cállate! ¡Quiero que me des una buena explicación de lo que se anda rumoreando por la escuela! – le espeto enfadado, escupiendo llamas por los ojos, y el rostro tenso.

Yuca, sonrió nerviosa y trato de acercarse pero él la mantuvo a raya soltándola con rudeza haciendo que la chica se tambaleara levemente. La vio pasarse la palma de la mano sobre el lugar donde él la tubo sostenida y una punzada de culpa golpeo su estomago, había sido algo rudo al sostenerla… pero no lo había notado ya que en verdad estaba enfadado por lo que esa mocosa había divulgado ¿el con una novia? ¡Y más! ¡¿Tener un hijo?! Si ni siquiera había intimado… estúpida mocosa.

– Habla… porque no creo, poder contenerme. – la amenazo con voz ronca, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera y que Kagome tragara con fuerza ¿Qué es lo que había hecho Yuka para que él estuviera tan furioso? Dio un paso al frente, pero se detuvo cuando la escucho hablar.

– Yo… lo único que dije fue que… eras… n-no, no dije nada. – tartamudeó bajando la mirada observando el suelo. Inuyasha gruño y la tomo con fuerza del brazo casi zamarreándola para que se acercara a su rostro y clavar su mirada de demonio en los ojos de la colegiala que comenzó a sollozar débilmente.

– Odio cuando las chiquillas como tú inventan cosas, así de mi… – mascullo por lo bajo teniendo la misma mirada intimidadora de su hermano Sesshoumaru. La chica trago con fuerza. – Ah si que más te vale arreglar lo que dijiste si no quieres… – ejerció un poco más de fuerza en el agarre, fue leve, pero suficiente para que Yuka soltara un chillido angustiante de puro pavor, soltando lágrimas que ni quiso contener.

Kagome se le hizo un nudo en el estomago cuando vio lo que sucedía, sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hacia ellos suplicando a, Kami Sama, que él no le hiciera algo a su amiga. Cuando llego a su lado afirmo una mano en el brazo de Inuyasha y lo observo suplicante, con lagrimitas en los ojos por el temor de que le hiciera algo a su amiga.

– Suéltala, por favor, Inuyasha. – imploro con voz amedrentada.

Él la observo ceñudo pero al instante soltó a la joven que cayó al suelo sobre su trasero sintiendo un agudo dolor en él que la hizo tomar seseante ahogadamente aire, observando costosamente a la pareja que estaba de pie y noto como Inuyasha observaba a su "amiga" con una mirada distinta, era distinta, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero nunca la había visto. ¿Kagome provocaba esa mirada en él? Llena de envidia porque Kagome, sin siquiera insinuársele había logrado eso en él, se mordió el labio. Se irguió de súbito y observo a Inuyasha fijamente, no le interesaba que él quisiera golpearla después pero tenía que hacer algo, Kagome no se quedaría con él, era ELLA quien se lo merecía no una chiquilla que no tenía NADA de experiencia.

– Gracias, Inuyasha… – musito acercándose a Yuka para ver si se encontraba bien. – ¿te hiciste daño al caer? – le pregunto preocupada, observándola minuciosamente.

Yuka enrojeció furiosamente por la ira que se acrecentaba en ella, y de un solo movimiento quito la mano de Kagome de su brazo caminando hacia él lentamente observándolo con tristeza, dejando a la joven de ojos castaños sorprendida por el repentino cambio de actitud de su amiga.

– Inuyasha… ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? Sé que exagere al decir que esperaba un hijo tuyo… – Kagome movió su cabeza un poco hacia su hombro sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón al escuchar esa afirmación. El chico endureció la mirada. – pero, no mentí al decir que tú y yo somos algo… porque tú y yo de verdad somos novios…

Y se acerco lentamente a él besándolo profundamente, como si lo hubiera hipnotizado el joven no se movió ni un milímetro, ni mucho menos se opuso al beso, fue como si la hubieran expulsado de ese círculo en donde parecían estar. Dejo de respirar, el corazón le latía lento pero letal, como si con cada latido una parte de ella fuera muriendo lentamente. Las lágrimas comenzaron a nacer de sus ojos y resbalar por sus mejillas presurosas por lo enorme que eran, quiso tragar pero no pudo por el inmenso nudo en la garganta que tenia y bajo la mirada al suelo. No sabía que le dolía más, el que su amiga, la cual sabía cuanto le gustaba Inuyasha, la estuviera engañando besándose con él o que Inuyasha se fuera corriendo sin dejar que ella pudiera terminar de confesarse… o que ellos se besaran delante de ella.

«¿Pero qué haces? Vete… nada tienes que hacer ahí…»

Resignada y llena de dolor volteo caminando lentamente primero, luego más rápido y por último se echo a correr como si huyera de algo. Los había visto… los vio… ¡pudo verlos! Y… _en primera fila…_

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** Que feo… ver a el chico que te gusta besarse con tu amiga… ¿saben? A mi me paso, una vez… pero solo que yo no los vi, sino que me entere, pero como nadie sabia que él me gustaba nunca supieron cuanto me dolió eso… ahh… ¡no vallan a pensar que esto lo escribí porque me paso algo parecido! Yo, JAMÁS, mezclo esa calcé de cosas con mis fics, nunca… como sea. Espero de verdad que les halla gustado y nos leemos en la próxima.

Gracias por los reviews, son importantes, de verdad.

_**Dulce**__**…**_


	6. Adiós a Inuyasha

**Capítulo 6: "Adiós A Inuyasha."**

Hipo mientras trataba de ver los borrosos peldaños por donde bajaba a toda prisa. Las lagrimas nublaban su campo visual y tubo que posar una mano en el barandal de la escalera para no caer, mientras que las imágenes que hace solo minutos contemplo pasaban por su mente minuto por minuto ahogando su ya, magullado corazón. ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así?! ¿Por qué no lo noto? Era obvio que su amiga sentía algo por el chico del que todas morían… hasta ella lo hacía. Soltó un sollozo mientras su pie resbalaba del escalón haciéndola desequilibrarse y caer sentada en otro escalón de la escalera, rebotando en él. El dolor fue agudo, intenso, pero lo soporto a duras penas mordiéndose su labio inferior con fuerza para no sesear del grave dolor. ¿Por qué las cosas eran tan duras…? ¿Por qué simplemente él no la rechazo…? Capaz que así el dolor fuera menos agobiante.

«Nunca pudiste declarártele…»

¡Ay, eso era verdad! gimió escondiendo su rostro entre las palmas de sus manos, esta vez soltando todo el dolor que guardaba en su corazón. El corazón le dolía como si alguien estuviera metiendo su dedo en la hendidura que lentamente iba agrandándose. Sentía como las lagrimas caían de sus ojos copiosas, resbalando con su tibio calor acariciando sus calientes mejillas, estaba casi segura que de se vería horrible… pero a quien le importaba… esas cosas eran superficiales, no tendrían que tener importancia…

Pero él era superficial y le importaban esas cosas.

¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! ¡Tonto Inuyasha! Como quisiera ser un muchacho para poder partirle la cara de un solo golpe, patearlo cuando estuviera en el suelo y escupirle su perfecta cara mientras le gritaba a él y a la que creía ser su amiga: ¡que eran unas basuras ambos! Volvió a sollozar tratándose de quitar las lágrimas que se negaba a desaparecer. ¡Arrgg! ¡Cuánto dolía! ¡¿Y por qué?! Porque dolía tanto… era su culpa, por haber imaginado algo que nunca sucedería, por pensar que existía un rayito de luz en un lugar donde no existía la luz, donde siempre estaba oscuro y tétrico.

Acomodo sus piernas colocándolas enfrente de su pecho al tiempo que las abrazaba con sus brazos escondiendo su cara en las rodillas.

Que estúpida había sido… que tonta, al soñar con algo que jamás fue, que nunca seria, que era una absurda fantasía. Todo siempre seria un sueño, y jamás cambiaria… jamás.

– Nunca te fijaras en mí… – murmuró, con voz trémula, gimoteando con cada sollozo que soltaba. ¡Quería arrancarse ese dolor! Quería desaparecerlo, quería escapar de ese lugar. Nunca saber la verdad, pasar de estúpida al frente de todos antes que ver el enorme engaño en el cual siempre estuvo. Ahora entendía esa manera tan rara de comportarse de Yuka y Eri, aunque… Eri aun no hizo nada malo… de seguro que apoyaba a Yuka y se complotaron para hacerla creer que aun eran sus amigas… o tal vez no eran solo ellas y Ayumi también estaba con las que eran sus amigas. Entonces todas la engañaban y ella tratando de defender a Yuka cuando Inuyasha prácticamente quiso romperle el brazo. Tuvo que haberlo dejado, no tenia que entrometerse.

«Entonces serias como ellas…»

Mala. Dejando que otro lastimara a otra persona. No. Ella no era de esas chicas, las que callaban si veían violencia, nunca dejo que delante de sus ojos alguien que pidiera ayuda quedara sin apoyo, ella ayudaba sin pedir nada a cambió. Entonces, a pesar de todo, estuvo bien lo que hizo, aunque no se lo mereciera.

Cuando al fin paulatinamente fue calmándose, se enjugo las lágrimas, notando como aun dolía vigorosamente su garganta por tratar de detener lágrimas que simplemente no dejaron de caer, hasta ahora. Por lo menos ya sabía la verdad de todo. Yuka, no le importaba cuanto ella amara a ese estúpido mujeriego, mientras que ella tuviera a Inuyasha a sus pies no descansaría ni dejaría de pisar cabezas, con total de alcanzar su objetivo…

Tener a Inuyasha.

Y él…

Él, era un estúpido mujeriego que en lo único que pensaba era en tener una cierta cantidad de chicas cerca, para luego encamarse con ellas y dejarlas solas sin importar cuánto sufrieran. Ese era Inuyasha Taisho… y ella estaba a punto de ser una de esas desoladas muchachas que desperdiciaban lágrimas en alguien que no las merecía. ¿Cómo pudo estar tan segada para no ver lo que en realidad era? ¡¿Cómo?! Frunció su ceño levantándose de un salto, rígida, como una tabla observando algún punto indefinido de la pared que se encontraba enfrente a unos cuando metros lejos de ella, apretó sus puños con vehemencia. Basta de llorar. Basta de derramar lagrimas por alguien que no se las merecía. ¡Definitivamente basta! Terminaría con esto de una buena vez, no podía estar llorando por ese estúpido que ni sabía como se llamaba y la nombraba por: _chica punk._ ¡Ni siquiera lo era! ¡Por Kami!

– Estúpido, mujeriego, cegado por el sexo. – mascullo volviendo a descender por los peldaños para volver a su salón. Se limpio una última lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Esa era la última lágrima que derramaba por el idiota de Inuyasha Taisho. Ya no más, no más. A pesar que el dolor aun no mitigaba con la decisión que había tomado, seria fuerte y soportaría hasta olvidar esa tonta ilusión que su romántico y tonto corazón había creado. Trago con dolor, seria difícil…

«Pero no imposible.»

Sí… olvidaría, lo olvidaría… y Yuka… y Yuka, que se las arreglara sola; porque ella no pensaba volver a estar cerca de esa rata traicionera.

Así sería de ahora en adelante.

De un solo movimiento abrió la puerta corrediza de su salón para quedar petrificada al tener una mirada dorada posada fijamente en ella… Sesshoumaru estaba en el salón.

– El recesó término hace más de treinta minutos. – dijo cortante y letal.

¡¿Qué demonios hace él en el salón?! Si ya había pasado las horas de matemática.

– Pro-profesor… Taisho. – alcanzó a decir, cuando el hombre se irguió y frunció su ceño, atemorizándola más de lo que ya estaba.

– Creo que no se ha enterado de que adelantare horas por la ausencia del profesor de Historia.

– Pues… – unas risitas se escucharon desde el fondo de salón y enrojeció, al ser el bufón de la clase. ¿Por qué siempre sucedía lo mismo?

– No son horas de llegar a clase Higurashi. –sentencio, mirándola enfadado, causando más temor en la joven que se encogió al ver su dura mirada– valla por favor, a detención ya que usted no podrá retirarse, hasta cumplir con el castigo que se le designara.

– Pero…

– Ahora.

¡Maldición!

**.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.**

– ¡DÉJAME! – rujio con odio, empujándola hacia atrás desde los hombros. ¡¿Cómo demonios lo había besado?! ¡Maldición! Justo cuando tenía pensado decirle que no quería verla nunca más en toda su vida ¡a ella se le ocurría besarlo! ¡Y él no se negó!

«¡Estúpido!»

¡Todo por no poder despreciar un beso! ¡Lo había tomado desprevenido! Apretó los puños con odio moviendo uno de ellos hacia la ventana, con tanta velocidad que de lleno pego al vidrio de la ventana que se partió en millones de trocitos que cayeron para afuera de la ventana, haciendo sangra los nudillos al joven que ni lo noto por estar totalmente enfurecido, haciendo dar un respingo a la joven que palideció mortalmente al ver el odio en esos bellísimos ojos dorados que parecían ser los de un demonio en vez de un chico. Trago con fuerza cuando noto como fruncía su ceño y tomaba aire para tranquilizarse, él en verdad estaba lleno de odio. Hizo las cosas mal, muy mal.

– Escúchame bien – comenzó, de manera lenta y amenazante, inclinando un poco la cabeza para estar a la altura de la joven que retrocedió un paso al ver la cercanía del chico. De pronto no le pareció nada bueno tenerlo cerca de ella. – maldita arpía… si llego a verte cerca de mi otra vez o que vuelvas a inventar o llegar a hablar de lo sucedido hoy… juro que me olvidare que eres mujer y te golpeare tan fuerte hasta dejarte en el hospital, perra inmunda.

Casi lloro cuando el gruño casi mostrando sus dientes, pareciendo el diablo personificado.

– Ahora… **¡¡FUERA DE MI VISTA!! **– le grito haciendo que la chica tropezara al voltear y se echara a correr despavorida lejos de él, llena de miedo, casi temblando por la amenaza de Inuyasha. Sabía que era una persona que no le temía a nadie y se enfrentaba a cualquiera, pero jamás e imagino que algunos muchachos le temieran por parecer un demonio en vida.

– ¡Taisho! – llamo enfadada la profesora Tai, que se encontraba detrás de él, cerca del umbral de la puerta del salón. Volteo lentamente sin dejar esa mirada casi demoniaca que tenia plasmada en sus ojos observando a sus compañeros que se encontraban todos juntos y casi apretados observándolo asombrados de lo que había pasado entre él y la maldita desvergonzada que ya había desaparecido. La profesora casi cayó al suelo al ver la misma mirada que Yuka vio en el joven. – q-que… – carraspeo para aclarar la garganta, ya que la voz le temblaba horrorosamente. – ¿se puede saber por qué ha roto el vidrio de la ventana?

Inuyasha desvió los ojos, moviendo su cuello hacia los lados sintiendo el malestar en él, por el maldito estrés que se produjo en su cuerpo al soportar la ira y no golpear a esa maldita perra.

– ¡Feh! Era eso, o golpear a ésa perra estúpida. – dijo despreocupadamente, metiendo las manos en sus bolcillos olvidando a quien se dirigía. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente recordando que aun se encontraba en la maldita escuela. – ¡mierda! – murmuró.

La profesora enrojeció al no ser respetada y haciendo acopio de toda su calma, ordeno dándole la espalda a Inuyasha:

– Retírese inmediatamente a detención para luego acompañarme con el director. – y cerró la puerta de un portazo haciendo dar un respingo por el golpe seco que se escucho. Maldijo interiormente a esa maldita perra que lo había obligado a comportarse de ésa manera para no terminar golpeándola y sacarse toda la ira que contenía dentro. Tenso la mandíbula hasta hacer rechinar los dientes recordando que como un idiota se había dejado besar… ¡por Kami Sama! Ni que fuera uno de esos tontos chiquillos de los que se pasmaban con ver a una mujer en biquini ¿Qué demonios le había pasado?

«La carne es débil.»

¡Arrgg…! ¡Maldición! ¡Malditas mujeres! ¡Maldito sexo femenino! Pateo una piedra imaginaria mientras se encaminaba hacia las escaleras para llegar a detención, donde pasaría –de seguro– el resto de la tarde. Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás viéndose encerrado en ese maldito lugar y luego ser regañado por su padre y el desgraciado de Sesshoumaru… no su día era _perfecto._

– ¡Hey, Inuyasha! – escucho la jovial voz de Miroku a sus espaldas, volteo sin muchos ánimos y vio como le lanzaba su maletín sonriendo con picardía. – ¡te lo olvidabas!

– ¡Señor Hibiaki! – lo llamo la voz de la profesora desde dentro del salón.

– ¡Carajo! – mascullo por lo bajo, observando hacía el salón. – ¡nos vemos en la salida! – y con eso desapareció por la puerta, dejando a el joven con una media sonrisa meneando la cabeza de manera negativa, suspirando al tiempo que se colocaba el maletín en la espalda sosteniendo con dos dedos sobre uno de sus hombros. Ahhh… que suerte la de ese maldito, tan despreocupado, y sonriente, cayéndole bien a todo el que lo conocía, tenía que admitir que ese infeliz era bien feliz.

Cuando al fin llego a la planta baja de la escuela, camino arrastrando los pies por el pacillo buscando la maldita sala que la recepcionista le había indicado, jamás estuvo en ese lugar y prácticamente para él era nuevo… aunque sí ya había estado anteriormente detenido por los problemas en los que se metía, simplemente lo llevaban con el director, no lo enviaban a detención… aunque… ¡bah! En realidad todo era nuevo para él, acepto las mujeres y los problemas que contenían conocer a una de esas malditas bellezas creabebes. Sonrío ante el pensamiento, creabebes, era un buen nombre, tenía que admitirlo. Pero…

No todas eran así.

Solo las que él conocía.

Acepto esa chiquilla punk… seeh, ella era diferente. Entonces lo recordó… ¿Qué había sucedido con Kagome? Esperen… ¿así era el nombre no? bueno no importa, el problema era que había sucedido con ella.

No lo recordaba.

Se paró en seco para detenerse a pensar. Veamos, él estaba hablando de lo lindo con la chica punk, cuando desvió la mirada hacia un lado al escuchar los pasos de alguien y vio que la maldita perra se acercaba a ellos… entonces…

La había dejado plantada.

Soltó su mandíbula cayendo recién en cuenta de lo que había hecho.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Bostezó, despreocupadamente, cubriendo su boca con la palma de su mano mientras que pequeñas lagrimitas se acumulaban en sus ojos, por el bostezo. Siguió garabateando el cuaderno que tenía en frente sobre el pupitre mientras que esperaba pacientemente que las horas pasaran rápido para poder retirarse y llegar a su casa. No quería estar un minuto más en ese lugar, después de tener un día en verdad duro y doloroso, lo que menos tenía ganas de hacer era terminar de completar esa maldita fotocopia que estaba llena de ecuaciones y problemas matemáticos. ¡Como detestaba matemática!

Disimuladamente, alzo su mirada para observar a la señora que vigilaba a los "malos alumnos" –aunque obviamente era la única que se encontraba en ese lugar– era una mujer regordeta, con mirada hosca detrás de unos feos anteojos que la hacían ver aun MAS siniestra de lo que era. Con cabello atado a una firme coleta que se pegaba a su nuca, blusa blanca cubierta por un suéter gris, de los que vestían solo las personas mayores, pantalón de tela negro y zapatos del mismo color.

La mujer regordeta de repente clavo su mirada en, Kagome, quien dio un respingo y se hecho prácticamente sobre la hoja fingiendo que estaba muy concentrada con lo que hacía, cuando la verdad ni siquiera había comenzado, al dejar de sentir la mirada oscura sobre ella respiro en paz siendo consciente de lo agitado que estaba su corazón. Ésa mujer sí que daba miedo.

Abrieron la puerta de un golpe, haciendo saltar a Kagome nuevamente por la rapidez del movimiento, poso una mano sobre su pecho respirando agitadamente sintiendo que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. ¿Por qué se asustaba? Ahh… tendría que decirle a su abuelo que le diera uno de esos malditos amuletos para el miedo –aunque sabía de primera mano que no servían para nada– al menos para tener algo, le serviría. Cuando logro tranquilizarse observo la puerta quedando tiesa al ver quien se encontraba allí.

«¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACE **ÉL** AQUÍ!!»

Jadeo al tiempo que él entraba al salón. El corazón le golpeteaba con fuerza el pecho y un calorcito que siempre abrazaba a su corazón la hizo atragantarse con su propia saliva, provocando que tosiera con esfuerzo. No podía pasar desapercibida ¿verdad? roja de la vergüenza y por no dejar de toser por un buen momento se centro en comenzar las ecuaciones de esa vendita hoja rogando al cielo que él no la mirara… pero… ¿Qué hacia? No tenia que comportarse de esa manera o… esconderse… no, no tenía porque hacerlo. Llena de resolución se enderezo y frunció su ceño recordando lo que ésa tarde se había propuesto:

Ya no mas Inuyasha.

No más.

Cuando escucho toser a alguien al fondo del lugar sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver de quien se trataba: la chica punk. Sin prestar atención a lo que la mujer le decía se encamino embobado al verla ¡está era su oportunidad para explicarle como sucedieron las cosas…! O por lo menos saber porque demonios se había marchado. Aunque en lo más profundo de su ser sabia porque lo hizo.

Llego a su lado deteniéndose a un lado de ella esperando paciente para que la joven lo mirase, pero ella nunca lo hizo. Confundido alzo ambas cejas esperando pacientemente, pero los minutos pasaban y ella seguía firme con ésa hoja que parecía ser más importante que él. Abrió su boca para hablar pero la mujer que los vigilaba hablo antes que él.

– Taisho ¿verdad? – comenzó. Él asintió. – bien, siéntese en la otra punta, ahora mismo y comience a realizar los ejercicios antes de que termine la hora de detención, sino tendrá que quedarse aquí hasta que alguien lo venga a retirar.

Inuyasha casi soltó una carcajada estupefacta pero se arrepintió cuando la mujer clavo su mirada ceñuda sobre él. La vieja hablaba enserio. Refunfuñando un par de palabras se alejo de Kagome obedeciendo a la mujer y sentándose en la otra punta del salón observando a la joven que ni siquiera lo quiso mirar. Frunció su ceño. ¿Qué le pasaba? No parecía distante cuando hablaron hace unas horas, en realidad se la veía feliz y dudosa en decirle algo ¡cierto! ella quería decirle algo… que nunca logro decírselo, por la perra entrometida que llego justo para arruinar todo. ¡Arrgg!

Las horas pasaba y pasaban y ella no se dignaba a mirarlo cosa que comenzaba a desesperarlo. Le lanzo bolitas de papel con notas dentro para hablarle, le susurraba, la llamo, quiso gritar –pero eso empeoraría las cosas– ¡intento de todo! Pero ella: nada. Agotado de intentar todo, decidió pararse para hablarle pero justo en ese momento, el timbre sonó estruendosamente.

¡Maldición!

O tal vez no…

– La hora termino. Retírense, es tarde y no tengo tiempo para tener problemas… – en otras palabras ella también necesitaba irse. – dejen los problemas así y mañana los traen hechos y listos para entregar… – sentencio, irguiéndose y dejándolos solos. Kagome e Inuyasha la observaron pasmados, ese no era el comportamiento de alguien que supuestamente tenía que vigilar a los "malos alumnos" era obvios que esa mujer no le interesaba ni lo mas mínimo su trabajo. Entonces la vieron volver para decirles: – y hablo enserio. Los quiero mañana sino tendrán GRANDES problemas. – y desaparición no sin antes observándolos con advertencia.

Bien, entonces sí era responsable con su trabajo.

Ladeo el rostro para observarla: se encontraba colocándose una chaqueta de lana bien abrigada de color celeste, con una bufanda cubriendo su cuello blanco, haciendo juego con la prenda. Estaba seria, con la mirada clavada en sus cosas, ordenando todo dentro del maletín de la escuela. Parecía como si se encontrara sumisa en sus cosas y él no existiera. Pero eso seria por poco tiempo…

Se acerco a ella, al tiempo que la joven se encaminaba hacia la puerta del salón.

– ¡Chica punk! – la llamo posándose a su lado, sonriendo levemente. Kagome mantuvo su mirada al frente y no le hablo ni mucho menos lo observo. Él alzo una ceja. – hey ¿me escuchas?

– Tengo prisa. ­– murmuró aumentando el paso. Él la imito.

– Ah, pero solo quiero saber algo.

Siguió sin responderle con el rostro impasible.

Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado cansándose de ver esa tranquilidad en la joven, cuando a todas luces parecía una chica activa y sonriente.

– Hoy cuando hablábamos y Yuka nos interrumpió… – la vio apretar la mandíbula. –… tú querías decirme algo… ¿Qué era?

Ella paró en seco, dejando a Inuyasha que caminara unos cuantos pasos más, para luego voltear y tenerlo enfrente de ella. Alzo su mirada castaña centrándola en la dorada de él, seria, casi fría, tomo aire cerrando los ojos. Bien este era el momento para aclarar las cosas. Aunque fingía muy bien, por dentro estaba muriendo, el corazón le latía rápido y las manos le sudaban, sintiéndose pequeña al frente de él, aun no podía creer como demonios le había hecho para fingir delante de Inuyasha, no lo sabía, pero mejor así, debía comportarse distante con él para así olvidarlo pronto… aunque sabía que eso seria difícil.

– Inuyasha… – dijo con voz ronca, sorprendiéndose de que su voz sonara de esa manera, pero prosiguió sin importarle, ya tenía su atención… era lo que necesitaba… las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, pero una imagen cruzo por su mente haciéndola poner firme y seria.

Esto le dolería más a ella que a él.

Eso seguro.

– Inuyasha… – suspiró, tratándose de dar valor. – Lo que te iba a decir hoy a la tarde… era algo sin importancia, no te preocupes – mintió aferrando mas su mano al mango del maletín. – así que por favor no me preguntes mas nada.

– ¿Qué…? – la observo pasmado, luego confundido y por ultimo ceñudo. – ¿te molesta mi compañía? – le pregunto casi con ironía cercándose lentamente hacia ella, haciendo que Kagome retrocediera un paso al verlo acercarse casi como un felino. Nadie le diría a él lo que tenía que hacer… menos una chiquilla. – ¿Por qué te comportas diferente?

– N-no, no se… d-de lo que hablas… – tartamudeo ladeando el rostro para evitar su mirada enrojeciendo por la cercanía que tenían. Él se acerco mas a ella, sonriendo de lado al verla nerviosa, inclinando su cabeza hacia delante para acortar la distancia.

– Cuando hablamos hoy, no te comportabas distante.

– No… no me conoces, no sabes cómo me comporto. – espeto esquivándolo para seguir con su camino. Inuyasha atrapo su muñeca deteniéndola. Su corazón casi exploto al sentir la calidez de su mano en su muñeca.

– ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hice? – le pregunto observándola atentamente, provocando que la joven enrojeciera al sentirse atrapada… ¡tonto Inuyasha! – ¿fue por lo de Yu…?

– Cállate. – volvió a espetarle. Bajando la mirada, ocultándola en su espesa cabellera negra. – ni siquiera sabes mi nombre… no me conoces… – alzo sus lagrimosos ojos clavándolos fijamente en los de él. – si dije que no tenía que decirte nada hoy… ¡Es porque no tenía que decirte NADA! ¡Y suéltame! – se soltó de un solo movimiento. ¿Por qué tenia que mostrarse tan vulnerable? Tan patética… y todo eso era porque cuando estaba enojada lloraba para desahogarse… – ¡déjame en paz! No molestes… hay miles de chicas en esta institución, yo no soy la única… ¡estoy harta de saber de ti Inuyasha Taisho! ¡Tú no eres el centro del universo!... ¡ni el centro de mi vida! – sentencio, sin poder contener las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos. Aunque quisiera… nunca podía retenerlas. – ¡ya no quiero verte!

– Pero que…

– Adiós…

Y se alejo dejándolo, allí… sin más.

**_Continuara..._**

**N/A: **Kagome obviamente está muy dolida por lo que paso entre Yuka e Inuyasha ¿no? bien, espero que les halla gustado, me quede hasta tarde escribiendo este cap, y lo pensaba publicar anoche pero no pude porque tenía que corregir los errores ortográficos y todo eso… ahh… fue una semana mmm… ¿complicada? Mmm… creo que la puedo definir así n,ñ

Espero leerlas en el próximo cap y disculpen por la tardanza, espero recompensar con este cáp. mi demora. Gracias por leerme y por sus alentadores reviews n,n soy tan feliz al recibirlos jeje.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

_Dormir Es Lindo… Despertar… Es Lo Feo._

_**Dulce**__**…**_


	7. La Nueva Decisión

**Capítulo 7: "La Nueva Decisión."**

– Pero… ¿Qué hice? – se pregunto, parpadeando repetidas veces pensando en que era lo que había hecho mal. Lo rechazaron antes de poder hacerse el galán, antes de hacer algún movimiento en la jugada, antes de tiempo. La veía alejarse a paso raudo, enfadada notablemente… con él más que nada. Suspiró, colocándose despreocupadamente su maletín en la espalda mientras volteaba para marcharse por otro camino. Metió una mano en su bolcillo y camino meditando lo que había sucedido y cómo sucedió. Bien, veamos… ella le espeto que no la conocía, que él no era el centro del universo, que la dejara en paz… que estaba cansada de saber de él… y que no lo quería ver más.

«Auch… golpe para el ego.»

Cerró sus ojos tensando la mandíbula. Ésa mocosa malcriada le grito todo eso… casi queriéndole decir que era un…creído. ¡Perra! ¿Pero quién se creía que era para tratarlo así? ¡Él jamás le hizo algo ni mucho menos dejo que se le acercara! Se comporto educado, fue atento con ella ¡y así se lo agradecía de ésa manera! ¡Mal desagradecida!

Hecho un huracán abrió la puerta de salida de una sola patada.

¿Qué le hizo? ¡NADA! ¡Absolutamente NADA! Al contrario ¡que no hizo! La había ayudado cuando se la encontró en el pasillo, fue amable –ya lo dijo–, se preocupo sin siquiera conocerla, y… y… ¡etcétera!

Gruño caminando a zancadas rápidas por afuera de la escuela, queriendo desaparecer de ese lugar. ¡Todo su perfecto día había sido un verdadero asco! Con el ceño fruncido, encontró a Miroku charlando animadamente con Sango, en los portones del lugar. Cuando lo vieron ambos sonrieron para saludarle pero justo cuando pensaban hablarle el gruño pasando por un lado de ellos sin decir nada. Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas confusas y lo siguieron para saber qué era lo que sucedía.

Había despertado contento, animado, para poder acercársele a esa maldita chica punk. Hasta el día parecía realmente perfecto, con el sol en lo alto los pájaros graznando matutinamente, el frio pareció desaparecer y eso que se encontraban en otoño. Pero todo eso se fue a la basura cuando la maldita perra de Yuka le fue con el cuento a todo el mundo que ella era su novia ¡y que esperaba un hijo de él!

¡Qué absurdo!

Si jamás le toco un pelo. ¿Cómo carajo hizo para embarazarla? Nooo, si esas mocosas estaban locas de remate. Como esa chica punk que se enojaba con él, justo cuando no hizo nada por primera vez en su vida. ¡ARG! Estaba arto, basta de mujeres, traían todas siempre distintos problemas y demás cosas… malditas cosas femeninas, creabebes.

– Perras todas… – gruño ronco por lo bajo.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – inquirió Sango con un tinte malicioso en la voz. Él la observo por un lado del ojo volviendo a gruñir casi mostrándole los dientes. Hay tenía otro problema ¡para eso servían las mujeres! Para traer problemas…

– Perras todas… – repitió.

Miroku tomo la mano de Sango cuando esta se disponía a regañar a su amigo y meneo la cabeza de manera negativa, susurrando:

– Mejor déjamelo a mí. – se adelanto acercándose a Inuyasha, sonriendo alegremente como diciendo: "vengo en son de paz". – ¡hey amigo! ¿Qué sucede? ¿por qué esa cara?

– No molestes. – le espeto cortante.

Miroku suspiro, y metió una mano dentro del bolcillo mientras que en la otra llevaba a su novia de la mano. Inuyasha estaba de verdad molesto, y era mejor dejarlo solo ya que obviamente no quería hablar. Le palmeo el hombro de manera comprensiva.

– Bien, si no quieres hablar, no insistiré. – dijo esperando una respuesta que nunca llego. Se rindió y camino en silencio con Sango e Inuyasha que echaba casi humo por la nariz de lo enfadado que estaba.

– ¿Saben? – comenzó Sango observando hacia el frente de manera pensativa, llamando la atención de ambos chicos. – Hace solo cinco minutos me cruce con, Kagome – Inuyasha se puso tenso, Miroku lo notó. – y cuando la llame, ella me miro y se echo a correr. Parecía que estaba apurada… aunque también me pareció que estaba algo triste. – observo disimuladamente a Inuyasha frunciendo con levedad en entrecejo al verlo tenso y mas enfadado que cuando lo vieron por primera vez. –… ¿Qué creen que le pudo suceder?

– Yo no lo sé… pero me gustaría averiguarlo. ¿Tú sabes algo, Inuyasha? – le pregunto inocentemente ya que él no sabía nada como Sango, ya que ella estaba enterada de los sentimientos de su amiga.

Él chico de ojos dorados carraspeo, ladeando el rostro para la calle impidiendo que sus amigos vieran su rostro.

– Con las locas, no me junto.

– ¿Qué? – exclamo Miroku entre divertido y atemorizado por Sango que observo fulminante al joven.

– Sí, hoy en el segundo receso vino para hablar conmigo porque quería decirme algo y Yuka nos interrumpió…

– ¿Quién es Yuka? – pregunto interesado, con un dejo de libidinoso. Sango se soltó de él y le dio un buen golpe en las costillas con su codo. – ¡ay! ¡¿Qué?!

– Cállate. – le espeto fulminante. – ¿y qué paso, Inuyasha?

El aludido puso sus ojos en blanco.

– Esa prostituta invento que estaba embarazada de mi y que yo era su novio. – Sango palideció al escuchar la palabra 'embarazada'. – ¡no, tranquila! No voy a ser padre.

– Ahhh… – soltó con un suspiro llevándose una mano al pecho para apaciguar su alterado corazón. – ¿y?

– Entonces cuando, Kagome, estuvo a punto de decirme quien sabe qué cosa, Yuka, nos interrumpió… – comenzó, explicando cómo fueron las cosas, claaaaro… salteándose la parte en donde ella lo besaba y él le respondía. Hasta que llego en donde se encontró con la maldita chiquilla punk y le escupió en la cara miles de recriminaciones de sus… ¿defectos? Nah, lo que ella le grito no eran defectos, eran virtudes que los demás veían de otro punto de vista que las mostraban obviamente mal. Sí, así era. –… y comenzó a gritarme que me creía el centro del universo, que estaba cansada de saber de mi, que ella no era la única chica en la institución y no sé qué más cosas grito. – dijo desviando la mirada hacia un lado, sintiéndose repentinamente dolido, esas palabras fueron duras… y él no le hizo nada.

Sango lo observo perpleja con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Kagome, hizo todo lo que él dijo? Pero si habían quedado en declarársele… ¿¡como paso todo!?

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Todos se encontraban sentados en un sencillo bufet donde vendían comidas rápidas. Era un lugar pequeño pero cómodo en donde los asientos eran uno solo –dos enfrentados con una mesa de por medio–, largos como también acolchonados. Suspiro apesadumbrada afirmando la espalda en el respalda del pequeño sillón, se cruzo de brazos sobre el pecho observando pensativa su sándwich de hamburguesa que reposaba a medio comer sobre un pequeño platito de porcelana blanco. Según Inuyasha… Kagome lo había rechazado antes de tiempo… ¿pero qué sucedió? ¿Qué hizo mal? ¿Por qué? Ceñuda alzo su mirada a Inuyasha quien devoraba animadamente el sándwich de él con brío mientras hablaba con la boca llena de comida a Miroku quien hacía lo mismo que él. Volvió a suspirar, entrecerrando los ojos contemplando a su querido y mujeriego amigo. Conocía a Kagome desde que ella entro a primaria, sabía bien como se comportaba su amiga y no creía que por nada comenzara a gritarle de esa manera a Inuyasha… algo no encajaba.

– ¡Y wüiste combo lew pactigo el tarcero! – balbuceo Inuyasha animadamente soltando de vez en cuando trocitos de pan o carne cuando hablaba a Miroku que asentía emocionado por su conversación.

Sango, hizo una mueca de repulsión al verlos tan mal educados.

– Inuyasha… – lo llamo, haciendo que el aludido se interrumpiera abruptamente para observarla. – ¿Estás seguro de que Kagome de la nada comenzó a agredirte? – inquirió ladeando la cabeza para observarlo con recelo.

Inuyasha trago el enorme pedazo que masticaba y dio un largo sorbo a su bebida para luego golpear con resolución la lata contra la mesa observando a Sango fijamente casi como queriendo intimidarla pero ella parecía inmune.

– Estoy más que seguro.

Sango coloco sus antebrazos al borde la mesilla queriendo acortar la distancia que los separaba, entrelazando sus dedos. Lo observo con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Conozco a mi amiga más que tú y estoy _segura_ que ella no te grito todo eso porque sí. ¿Qué has hecho Inuyasha? – volvió a preguntar seria.

Inuyasha se enfado.

– ¡He dicho que NADA! ¡Ella fue la que comenzó a gritarme como si hubiera cometido un crimen! – se defendió soltando su sándwich para centrarse en la conversación de Sango. – quise saludarla, pero ella ni me miro, y cuando le hable se portaba fría y distante. Entonces le pregunte que le sucedía y se enfado.

– ¡Pero ella no se comporta de esa manera! – replico la joven casi poniéndose de pie por las ganas de estrangular a Inuyasha ¡algo le ocultaba! Sabía que ella no se comportaba así porque sí. – ¡Inuyasha, dime de una buena vez que es lo que paso, cuando ella fue a tu salón en el segundo receso!

Él esquivo la mirada a un lado, sintiéndose de pronto abrumado por una culpa que no supo comprender. ¿Por qué sentirse culpable por algo no comprendía? No entendía nada, no debería sentirse así… pero recordar esa mirada entristecida, llena de lagrimas… y esas palabras…

–… _¡Tú no eres el centro del universo!… ¡ni el centro de mi vida!_

– Él se beso con Yuka en frente de Kagome, cuando ella aparentemente quería confesarle lo que sentía por él… – explico distraídamente el joven de ojos azules observando atentamente el meneo del trasero de la camarera que se alejaba de ellos.

Inuyasha contuvo la respiración observando con los ojos como platos a su amigo que parecía tan calmado al declarar semejante acusación ¡traidor! Y él que lo creía su mejor compadre. Quiso hablar o moverse pero estaba tieso como una tabla y todo por sentir como una presencia se acrecentaba a velocidad rauda enfrente de él… Sango estaba más que enfurecida… estaba… estaba… endemoniadamente caliente.

– Asique que _éso_ fue lo que hiciste. – exclamo con sorna ya de pie enfrente de él observándolo desde su altura ya que él estaba aun sentado. ¿Cómo fue capaz de ser tan ESTÚPIDO? Y hacerle eso a Kagome. Sí, bien, Inuyasha no estaba ni enterado de lo que su amiga sentía por él pero… ¡era una descortesía lo que hizo! ¡Besarse enfrente de ella! ¡Y con su amiga!… no era de extrañarse la reacción que tuvo. – ¡eres un idiota! – rugió llamando la atención de todas las personas que se encontraban allí.

Escucharon un sonoro sorbido de una pajita tomando el poquito contenido de la lata. Ella al igual que Inuyasha desviaron sus miradas hacia Miroku quien despreocupadamente terminaba de beber el poco de gaseosa que quedaba. Lentamente la dejo sobre la mesa y con una expresión inocente los observo.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto inocentemente.

«¡Ahí estaba tu salvación!»

¡Miroku!

Entonces recordó las palabras de su amigo.

– _Él se beso con Yuka en frente de Kagome, cuando ella aparentemente __quería confesarle lo que sentía por él…_

Quería confesarle lo que sentía por el…

Lo que sentía por Inuyasha.

Metió la pata sin saberlo.

– ¡Mierda! – mascullo golpeándose con la palma de su mano en la frente. Ella quería confesarle que estaba enamorada de él y él como un verdadero idiota se beso con la amiga de ella al parecer. – ¡carajo!

– ¿Y tú como sabes quién es Yuka? – inquirió Sango afirmando sus manos en la cintura inclinándose un poco para intimidar a Miroku quien la observo con una enorme sonrisa.

– Porque recordé que la chica llamada Yuka es amiga de Kagome, ella me hablo de su amiga en las clases para conducir. – le explico.

– ¿Y lo de Kagome?

– ahh… bueno, ahí, era obvio. Comencé a sospechar, cuando ella esquivaba mis preguntas de porque quería aprender a conducir. Entonces me hice a la idea de que lo estaba haciendo para llamar la atención de Inuyasha como todas en la escuela – se volvió hacia Inuyasha. – eres muy popular entre las mujeres amigo, te felicito.

El aludido asintió aun aturdido por la afirmación de su amigo.

O sea que la chica punk tenía todo el derecho de gritarle lo que quisiera por haberle hecho pasar semejante momento enfrente de ella, besándose con su amiga. ¡Oh! ¡Maldición! Él y su maldita tendencia con besar a las mujeres ¿Cuándo sería el día en que aprendería? La lastimo sin saberlo… pero… ¡no tenía la culpa! En esos momentos no sabía nada del amor de la chica… como quisiera retroceder en el tiempo y dejarla terminar… de postre él tenía pensado hacerse el galán para enamorarla… tarde… ella ya sentía algo por él.

¡Mierda!

– ¡Oh maldición! – mascullo afirmando la frente en la fría mesa. Ahora entendía porque ella estaba tan furiosa con él, era porque estaba dolida de verlo besarse con su amiga. Ella sentía algo por él… y él… – ¡arg!

Sango y Miroku intercambiaron miradas confusas al verlo tan repentinamente agobiado.

La chica de cabellos castaños se acomodo en el sillón que compartía con Miroku y observo casi con desprecio a su amigo que se golpeaba suavemente la frente con la mesa.

– Te lo mereces… por mujeriego.

– hey, Sango, no seas tan dura con él, Inuyasha, no lo sabía. – exclamo Miroku tratando de apaciguar las duras palaras de Sango.

– No, siempre se la pasa haciendo llorar a cualquier chica con la que sale, se merece que esta vez sea él quien sufra sintiéndose culpable. – sentencio Sango, irguiéndose de donde estaba para macharse.

– ¡Sango, espera no seas así! – suplico Miroku al ver que su novia se marchaba dejándolo solo.

La chica le lanzo una mirada fulminante.

– Soy como soy, te guste o no. Me voy. Nos vemos. – respondió fría y cortante para luego voltea e irse.

Miroku suspiro cansado observando el plato vacio de comida que estaba enfrente a él.

Sango se había marchado y no dejo dinero para pagar su cuenta.

– ¡Oh carajo! – musito afirmando su frente en la dura mesa, imitando a Inuyasha quien no había hablado ni mirado nada. – porque tuve que pedirle que fuera mi novia…

– Porque eres más mujeriego que yo… – contesto Inuyasha distorsionando su voz por la cercanía de la mesa y su boca.

Miroku sonrió de lado.

– Cierto. Pero por lo menos tengo menos problemas que tú… ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con Kagome? – indago posando su mentón en la mesa. Inuyasha hizo lo mismo.

– No lo sé. – suspiro. ­– yo no sabía nada de lo que ella sentía por mí…

– Deberías enmendar tu error – sugirió el joven de ojos azules.

– Sí, claro, como si fuera tan fácil. ¿Qué quieres que le diga? "¡hey Kag, lo lamento no sabía que estabas enamorada de mi, perdóname, si quieres podemos comenzar de nuevo" ¡Feh! Para que, Sango, me mate y me entierre en el mote Fushi, sí, claro, como no. – se mofo, enderezándose para cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho. – prefiero seguir viviendo por el resto de mi vida, gracias.

– También debe odiarte. – exclamo pensativo Miroku, tomándose el mentón. Desvió su mirada hacia un lado observando como en la mesa del costado una pareja se encontraba charlando animadamente, ella sonreía con timidez y él parecía que planeaba algo… hasta que la beso. Parecían enamorados, más ella que él, pero en fin, enamorados. – enamorados…

– ¿Qué? – pregunto ya que no escucho lo que Miroku había murmurado.

Entonces una luz pareció iluminar la mente de Miroku.

– ¡Puedes enamorarla! – dijo emocionado, acercándose a él con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

– ¿Pero qué…?

– Ella debe odiarte, de eso ambos estamos seguros ¿no? – Inuyasha asintió. – bien, entonces si nos acercamos en son de paz, Sango, nos atacara, de todas formas, y nos tomara por la yugular ¿cierto? – él chico de ojos dorados lo pensó por un momento y luego asintió. – ¿y qué es lo que nos queda?

– ¿Nada? – sugirió.

Miroku puso sus ojos en blanco.

– ¡No, tarado! ¡Nos queda volver a enamorarla!

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

Él tenía razón.

Y podría conseguir estar con ella. Podría hacerse el galán y obtener su perdón… _enamorándola…_

_**Continuara… **_

**N/A:** La verdad… no tenía pensado actualizar hoy… pero cuando leí sus reviews donde me decían _–"¡No te tardes en actualizar!". _Me sentí mal. Ya que soy una chica irresponsable u.ù y me cuesta ser lo contrario. Pero bien, he aquí un nuevo cap. Lo que todas esperan con ansias leer pronto va a pasar jeje ¡Inu enamorando a Kag! Ahh… que lindo y tengo tantas cosas pensadas para ellos n.n

Acuérdense siempre de esto cuando comience la semana **"¡el lunes es le día que esta mas lejos de nuevo lunes!"** jeje nos leemos en un nuevo cap (si es que logro actualizar esta semana) ¡gracias por los reviews! Y… alioz.

_Dormir es lindo… Despertar… es lo feo._

_**Dulce…**_


	8. Enamorándose

**Capítulo 8:** **"Enamorándose."**

La vio caminando a paso lánguido por el pacillo de la escuela, parecía cansada o como si estuviera llevando el mundo en sus hombros. Tenía una leve sombra oscura debajo de sus ojos delatando que al parecer no había dormido mucho. Hizo una mueca al sentirse culpable por provocar eso en ella. ¿Estaría haciendo bien al volver a enamorarla? Y si mejor dejaba las cosas así, olvidando que alguna vez la había hecho sufrir, ya suficiente debería haber tenido con hacerla sufrir sin saberlo. Sí, mejor dejaba las cosas como estaban y él seguía con su vida y ella con la suya. No quería hacerla sufrir, mejor no.

Sintiéndose abrumado por la culpa volteo para seguir por su camino cuando de la nada vio a Miroku detrás de él provocando que se chocaran por el repentino encuentro.

– ¡Maldición! ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué haces detrás de mí?! ¡Casi me matas del susto! – vocifero, teniendo una mano en el pecho rogando porque su corazón quedara ahí ya que por poco y sale disparado de él. Con los pelos de punta lo fulmino con la mirada mientras que él otro tenía la mirada clavada en la dorada de su amigo.

– ¿Qué pensabas hacer?

– ¿Eh? – musito alzando ambas cejas. Al parecer, Miroku, había leído su pensamiento. Metió las manos dentro de sus bolcillos y siguió con su camino, serio, pensando en lo que había pasado, o en la locura que estaba a punto de cometer. – lo que planeamos ayer fue una completa locura, y estupidez, no se puede jugar con los sentimientos de alguien, así… es mejor que dejemos las cosas como están y no las empeoremos. Ya suficiente la hice sufrir sin saberlo.

Miroku apresuro el paso para estar a la altura de su amigo observándolo por un lado de su ojo, parecía que en verdad se sintiera culpable de haberla hecho sufrir sin saberlo. Vaya, Inuyasha estaba madurando más rápido de lo que él creía, al parecer esa despedida de Kikyuo lo había dejado bien mal.

– Bien, como quieras, es tu decisión y no me voy a meter. Ayer solo te estaba sugiriendo lo que podrías hacer, no es que te amenazara con una pistola puesta en la sien – le dijo sonriendo burlo.

Inuyasha sonrió de lado ante la broma.

– Sí, es verdad.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Observo cautelosa los nuevos horarios que la recepcionista le dio. Según la aludida los horarios de la mañana de deportes se habían trasladado a después de clases. Ahh… que mal, ahora llegaría más que cansada a su casa por culpa de esos malvados quienes se quejaba de que los horarios eran muy tempranos, a ella le convenía que fuera a la mañana porque se sentía mas cómoda, ahora por culpa de ellos estaría más que cansada… ¡estaría muerta del cansancio! Y todo porque eran demasiado tempranos. Gimió inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Ya suficiente tenía con la desilusión que se llevo al ver a Yuka besarse con Inuyasha, para ahora tener que quedarse después de escuela para las actividades de deportes ¡¿por qué se le había ocurrido anotarse en esa maldita materia extracurricular?! Ahhh… lo hizo para llamar la atención de cierto mujeriego que la tenia loca…

– Tonta… – se reprocho, dejando sus brazos caer a los costados de su cuerpo, flácidos, como si no tuvieran vida. La cabeza le estaba comenzando a doler al pensar todas las cosas que tenía por delante, primero debía asistir a deportes, luego volver a su casa para ponerse a estudiar por el examen del señor iceberg, después planear como ayudar a Miroku a reparar su auto y que mas quedaba… mmm…

«Soportar un día entero a Yuka, Eri y Ayumi…»

¡Ay, maldición!

Se encogió de hombros para poder mitigar el dolor de espalda que la estaba matando. Tomo todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y abrió la puerta corrediza de su salón. Allí estaban, las malditas que la habían engañado. Yuka y Eri la observaron casi como amedrentadas, mientras Ayumi le regalaba una sonrisa dulce, que la desconcertó por un momento, sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados, no podía dejarse llevar por es cara de "yo no hice nada" era mejor evitarlas a las tres antes de que vuelvan a burlarse de ella.

Saludo despreocupadamente a unos cuantos de sus compañeros hasta que llego a su pupitre ignorando completamente a Yuka quien se sentaba a tras de ella. Mientras que dejaba el maletín y demás pertenencias recordó algo… esa vez que Inuyasha entro a su salón, cuando pensó que le estaba sonriendo a ella… no se había equivocado al pensar que él no le sonreía, pero jamás se imagino que a quien le sonreía era nada más ni nada menos que a su amiga… la que sabía de sus sentimientos hacia ese tarado. Un enorme nudo se creó en su garganta al recordar la manera tan desinhibida con que ellos se besaban delante de ella.

Que doloroso.

Con un suspiro que pareció desgarrar su corazón se sentó en la silla de su pupitre recostándose en la dura madera de la mesilla. Con sus brazos sosteniendo su rostro lo ladeo para un lado dejando que su largo cabello escondiera su afligido rostro, por un momento. ¿Cómo podía doler tanto el verlo besarse con otra persona? Ya lo había contemplado una vez… ¿Por qué no podía soportarlo una segunda?

«Porque lo hizo con tu amiga.»

Eso era verdad…

La imagen de ese beso, en donde un árbol los cubría, golpeo su mente de un flash. Recordaba haber visto una pequeña cinta de color verde en la cabeza de esa chica con quien estaba Inuyasha. Y que llevaba el cabello cortó… hasta más arriba de los hombros… igual al de Yuka. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. ¡Inuyasha no se estaba besando con cualquier chica esa vez en el parque! Sino… sino…

«¡Con Yuka!»

Estrepitosamente se incorporo del pupitre quedando petrificada con la espalda recta en la silla, teniendo la mirada fija en el frente como si hubiera visto un fantasma, con la mandíbula desencajada y un odio que recorría las venas de su cuerpo con una velocidad que pareció incrementarlo más de lo que ya sentía por la que fue su amiga, estoicamente soporto las lagrimas. Yuka ya se había besado anteriormente con él…

Ya lo había hecho…

Sabiendo lo que ella sentía por Inuyasha.

– Kagome… – la llamo una voz claramente arrepentida desde detrás de su espalda. La aludida entrecerró sus ojos pero no la observo. – hey, Kagome-chan.

– No quiero saber nada de ti… y no me dirijas la palabra nunca más. – le espeto cortante, sin voltearse siquiera, irguiéndose de su silla para ir hacia la puerta, dejando completamente sorprendida a Yuka quien se quedo boquiabierta al escuchar esas frías palabras que estaban cargadas de tristeza que pudo sentir casi palpable, por un momento un gran golpe de culpa invadió su cuerpo. Ella provoco eso en la que fue su leal amiga…

Los ojos ya se le llenaban de lágrimas, por la rabia que sentía ¡diablos! ¿No podía enfadarse sin que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos? Gruño advirtiendo que pronto caerían de ellos, mientras llegaba a la puerta. Nooo… si solo, ella, era tan estúpida en no ver lo que pasaba por sus ojos, por eso Yuka se comportaba tan distante con ella, por eso parecía como si le ocultara algo… por eso…

Cuando estuvo a solo centímetros de abrir la puerta, está se abrió sola, dejando pasmada a la joven cuando observo quien la abrió. Contuvo la respiración y pareció estar tan sorprendida como él cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la cabeza le comenzó a doler por contener la respiración y su corazón palpitaba desenfrenado como si hubiera corrido una larga carrera de resistencia. Entonces una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. No quería verlo… no, no deseaba verlo, se había prometido que dejaría de amarlo, se lo prometió.

Inuyasha sintió como imaginariamente un puño golpeaba su estomago dejándolo sin aire al verla con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Parecía tan pequeña, tan frágil, que cuando una lagrima cayo de su ojo derecho sintió una enorme culpa que abrumo su conciencia. ¿¡Para qué demonios tenía que ir a ese maldito salón!? Si en ese lugar solo estaban las personas que él no deseaba ver… una por sentirse irremediablemente culpable y la otra por ser una prostituta. Pero bien, él solo se postulo para ser el encargado del curso y por desgracia parecía que en su salón los profesores solo se comunicaban con los del salón de Kagome.

«Kagome…»

Ese era el nombre de ella, de la que lo miraba con una tristeza casi tangible, y todo por su culpa. La vio agachar la cabeza y decir en un susurro:

– Permiso. – antes de seguir su camino, pasando por un lado de él.

Contempló su caminar apresurado, de espaldas a él, alzando una mano para limpiar al parecer su mejilla, cuando de improviso se echo a correr como si huiría de algo. Y todo por su culpa… ¡diablos!

– Hola, Inuyasha ¿Qué haces por aquí? – dijo un chico de casi su misma altura sonriendo con levedad, desde el umbral de la puerta.

Él no lo observo hasta que la joven desapareció desde su campo visual, entonces recién ahí parpadeo repetidas veces como saliendo de su ensoñación… de la culpa que no lo dejaba en paz.

– Hey.

– ¿Qué? Ehh… ah, sí, vengo porque él profesor Nimichi dijo que tenía que hablar con su profesor.

Él otro sonrió abiertamente.

– Aun no tenesmo ningún profesor, al parecer nos retiraremos o capaz que adelantaremos horas con algún profesor para retirarnos antes. – le explico. – por eso Higurashi se fue como si nada, nadie le puede decir que no se puede ir.

– ¿Se fue a su casa? – exclamo preocupado alzando un poco la voz tornando la mirada hacia el lugar por donde la joven se había marchado.

– No lo creo porque, sus cosas aun están en su pupitre.

– Ah. – musito sin apartar la mirada del pacillo por donde ella había desaparecido. ¿Por qué de repente se preocupaba tanto por ella? ¿Sería la culpa que no lo dejaba en paz? O… ¿sería otra cosa? No. Seguro que era porque se sentía culpable, sí, la culpa no lo dejaba en paz… tenía que remediar el error que cometió, aunque no lo hiciera con mala intención la hizo sufrir y fue por su causa… no dejaría que ella se sintiera tan triste por él, tenía que hacer algo para que ella ya dejara esa melancolía tan… tan… agobiante. Hizo un gesto con su mano despidiéndose del chico con el que él asistía a clase de baloncesto y se encamino hacia el mismo lugar por donde Kagome se había marchado.

Bien, capaz que no la enamorara pero aria lo que fuera por obtener su perdón, por hacerla sonreír, para dejar de sentir esa culpa que carcomía su mente segundo a segundo. La decisión estaba tomada y su objetivo era… Kagome Higurashi.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Se despidió de Miroku haciendo un ademan con su mano derecha mientras volteaba para dirigirse hacia los vestidores, para cambiarse de ropa e ir a clases de baloncesto donde estaba seguro que la vería. En todo el día de hoy la busco con la mirada en los dos únicos receso que tenían y no la vio por ningún lado, tal vez estuvo encerrada en el salón de clases, pero por temor a que le pasara algo con esas malditas chiquillas que se lanzaban a sus brazos no fue hacia el lugar. También quiso preguntarle a Sango si sabía algo de ella, pero como sospecho, está estaba más enfadada que su madre cuando se entero de sus calificaciones. Suspiro cansado de tener problemas con las del sexo femenino, pero bien, eso ahora estaba a punto de cambiar. Conseguiría que Kagome se sintiera mejor y él dejaría de sentirse tan culpable.

Hizo sonar los huesos de su cuello, mientras entraba al gimnasio de afuera de la escuela, era unas cuantas canchas grandes que ocupaban gran parte de afuera, una era de las chicas o otra de los hombres, donde cada cual hacia su deporte correspondido, el sol estaba ocultándose lentamente pero su luz duraría una o dos horas más asique no era de preocuparse. El estruendoso sonido del silbato del profesor Kakera retumbo en sus odios como en los demás que soltaron gruñidos y quejas al sentir el agudo dolor en los tímpanos.

– ¡Vamos, mocosas, apresúrense a correr, hoy aremos doce vueltas alrededor de la cancha! – rujio la potente voz del profesor Kakera ex militar, en realidad había querido ser militar pero como no lo logro opto por la carrera de profesor de gimnasia. Muchos de sus alumnos lo llamaban "carente de sexo" porque al parecer siempre estaba frustrado ¿y qué mejor manera de frustrarse si no se tiene sexo? Era lo único que explicaba porque siempre estaba tan enfadado. – ¡vamos niñas que esperan! – ordeno, haciendo a regañadientes que todos comenzaran a correr.

Con el ceño fruncido, fulmino fugazmente con la mirada a ese viejo "carente de sexo" como todos lo llamaban. Esa tarde particularmente hacia demasiado frio para correr afuera pero bien, como decía el maldito carente de sexo:

– ¡En la guerra, el bando atacante no pensara si el día esta cálido o hace un frio que corta las carnes, ellos solo atacaran sin importar nada! ¡Es por eso que todos ustedes tienen que soportar cualquier percance que se cruce por su camino! – les había gritado más que hablado una vez hace tiempo cuando se habían quejado de que hacia un maldito frio.

Desvió su mirada para la cancha de las mujeres en donde al parecer ellas estaban practicando ya, busco con la mirada a cierta joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos cálidos por ese lugar, encontrándola preparada para recibir el balón. Tenía el cabello atado en una coleta alta, con la mirada fija en el balón que se acercaba a ella, llevando puesto una sudadera sin capucha blanca y las largas piernas sin nada más que unas medias y las zapatillas deportivas. Se detuvo lentamente contemplándola, embobado. Su piel era nívea y claramente cremosa, suave, a la vista, como de seguro también al tacto, trago con dificultad imaginándola debajo de su mano, sintiendo lo aterciopelada que era… entonces la vio saltar para golpear el balón que se acercaba hacia ella, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera notando que sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y el labio inferior mordisqueado por sus dientes, haciéndola ver… hermosa, con sus enormes ojos castaños brillando intensamente.

Ella era… hermosa.

Entonces sintió como un agudo golpe lo tomo de improviso desde atrás de la cabeza en la nuca haciéndolo caer de bruces, golpeándose la nariz y los dientes en el suelo.

Todos quedaron callados al verlo casi inconsciente.

– ¡Preste más atención al pase, Taisho! – le advirtió el profesor Kakera.

«Maldito viejo de mierda…»

Luego de poder ponerse de pie y soltar más de mil improperios hacia el maldito abstinente del profesor ése, se sentó en una banca de la cancha ya que comenzaron a jugar un pequeño partito 

de baloncesto y según ése viejo, él no podía jugar por estar en la luna. ¡Feh! ¡Sí, claro! él no estaba en ninguna luna, solo estuvo absorto un momento contemplando las perfectas piernas torneadas y cubiertas de suave piel blanquecida de una chiquilla que en un tiempo estuvo enamorada de él… ¡oh, pero por Kami Sama! ¿Tan siego pudo ser de no ver que se estaba perdiendo semejante chica? Cuanto se arrepentía… ahora podría estar probando unos suaves labios femeninos… que de seguro sabrían a gloria. Entrecerró sus ojos sofocado ante la idea de lo que se perdió por ser un verdadero murciélago y no ver lo que estaba en frente de sus ojos.

«Pero quedamos en que no nos acercaríamos a ella…»

En realidad… no.

En ningún momento él dijo que no se acercaría a ella, solo dijo que no la enamoraría, pero no que no se podía acercar a ella… solo sentencio que enmendaría su error, no que estaba prohibido acercársele. Sonrió como si estuviera a punto de hacer una travesura observando hacia la cancha de las chicas, en donde aún seguían practicando… entonces fue cuando su corazón latió apresurado y dejo de respirar quedando embelesado ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Ella sonreía… ella sonreía… haciéndose ver tan hermosa.

Parecía disfrutar de algo que sus compañeras de equipo le contaban, cuando parecieron descansar del entrenamiento, tenía una botella de agua en su mano mientras que alrededor de su cuello llevaba una toalla que secaba su sudor. El sol justamente estaba detrás de ella haciéndola ver como si, no fuera real, como si fuera una visión. Trago con dificultad, él quería hacerla sonreír… él, quería que ella le regalara una de esas sonrisas que la hacían ver tan… tan… perfecta.

¿Por qué antes no lo había notado?

¿Por qué ahora veía lo que siempre tuvo ante sus ojos?

¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño?

Sintiendo como dentro de su corazón un calor suave lo envolviera provocando que se sintiera extraño, raro, eran sensaciones extrañas… algo incomodas, pero al mismo tiempo… reconfortante. Era algo inefable. Suspiro colocando los antebrazos en sus rodillas encorvando un poco la espalda, ella era realmente bonita, era… sin duda perfecta. Y él estaba comenzando a sentir sensaciones que lo confundía un poco, había jurado no volver a tener una relación desde que Kikyuo se marcho dejándolo casi destruido con su partida… pero ahora viendo a Kagome con otros ojos, desde otro punto de vista… lo hacía arrepentirse de lo que había hecho… porque sin querer… él estaba sintiendo cosas extrañas por esa maldita chiquilla que parecía ser bruja…

«Quiero que ella este enamorada de mi…»

Ahora… más bien… estaba recapacitando… sobre eso de no tener una nueva relación.

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** Sé que muchas esperaban que Inuyasha ya estuviera haciendo algo para enamorar a Kagome, y lo siento si desilusione a alguien – o a todas –, pero es que parecería muy confuso que de la nada él quisiera enamorarla, primero debemos ver que Inuyasha está interesado en Kagome, y no que lo hace solo por orgullo nada más… suena feo, que solo por despecho quisiera enamorarla. En fin, solo espero que no me odien.

Después de todo… en el sumary dice que él comienza a sentir cosas por la chica cuando ella ya no siente nada por él n,n

Gracias por los reviews… las quiero. Alioz.

_Dormir es Lindo… Despertar… Es lo Feo._

_**Dulce…**_


	9. ¿Me Perdonas?

**Capítulo 9:** **"¿Me Perdonas?"**

Se despidió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de sus compañeras de vóleibol que al igual que ella sonreían y la despedían con un brazo extendido en lo alto gritando eufóricamente un: "nos vemos, Kagome". Suspiró, mientras volteaba para dirigirse a su casa. La noche ya había caído sobre ella mostrándose fría y algo tétrica. Genial, ahora llegaría de noche a su casa y encima tendría que ir sola, a regañadientes se acomodo su bufanda blanca acurrucándose en su abrigada chaqueta, la noche era fría y se podía ver claramente el halito de su boca cuando quiso calentarse las manos que estaban casi congeladas por el horroroso sereno de la noche, se las froto volviéndose a dar calor para entibiarlas algo. Si bien, aun no era de noche, ya que los rayos del sol se veían de detrás de la montaña, con levedad pero se veían. Prosiguió su camino a paso lento, respirando el helado aire de la pronta noche, como queriéndose limpiar sus pulmones con ese aroma fresco y congelado, borrando los recuerdos de ese día. Ya no tenía ni ganas de asistir a la escuela para ver los rostros de esas personas que la habían hecho sufrir tanto. Puede que Inuyasha no le hiciera nada porque no sabía de sus sentimientos, pero… no era necesario que se besaran enfrente de ella sabiendo de su presencia ¡por Kami Sama! Solo estaba a centímetros de ellos. ¿Qué le dirían? ¿Que no sabían que ella se encontraba allí? ¡ja! Que absurda respuesta.

Suspiro derrotada.

En sí… él no tenía la culpa, pero se beso enfrente de ella… con una de sus amigas, la cual sabía lo que ella sentía por ese chico… con el cual se besaba. Ya fatigada entrecerró los ojos tratando de soportar el nudo que se acrecentaba en su garganta… quería llorar como la noche anterior, hasta que ya no quedara nada de lágrimas y pudiera sentirse mejor, aunque sabía que eso no servía de nada, porque aunque llorara y llorara, el dolor no mitigaba. Una lágrima rodo por su mejilla al tiempo que ella cruzaba una calle que parecía desierta. Al fin la noche había caído sobre la ciudad y las luces de las farolas lentamente se encendían poco a poco. El corazón parecía como si se encontrara todo arañado con hendiduras cubriéndolo enteramente ahogándolo en su propio dolor, y ella tratando de vivir encontrándose todos los días con el chico que ella amaba y con las arpías de las que eran sus amigas… su vida era ideal. Sin duda ideal.

– ¡Kagome! – y ahora escuchaba como la voz de él la llamaba por su nombre. Puso sus ojos en blanco, el cansancio la hacía alucinar. Tonta. – ¡hey, Kagome! – se paró en seco al escuchar esta vez, claramente como la llamaba. Volteo lentamente ya del otro lado de la calle quedando petrificada al verlo corriendo hacia ella… pero… ¿Qué hacia? Agitado, se detuvo a su lado inclinándose afirmando sus manos en las rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar el aire perdido. Jadeando hablo: – vengo… siguiéndote… desde… tres cuadras… atrás…

– ¿Qué…? ¿Vienes siguiéndome? – pregunto sorprendida turbándose al sentir como su corazón daba un vuelco al procesar las palabras… ¡la estaba siguiendo…! Pero… ¿Por qué la seguía?

Él se incorporo aun agitado observándola desde su altura. Parecía confusa y sorprendida al mismo tiempo con sus ojos brillando intensamente… como… si hubiera llorado.

– ¿Estuviste llorando? – le pregunto de la nada, sorprendiendo aun más a la joven que primero lo observo con las cejas alzadas para luego observarlo con reproche recordando que por ése idiota había derramado más de mil lagrimas.

Enfadada, volteo haciendo un desprecio con el rostro, retomando su camino, dejándolo allí sin responder a su pregunta ¡pero qué demonios le importaba a él si ella estaba llorando o no! jamás le importo y ahora menos.

Él quedo pasmado, ante su obvio resentimiento, observando como la chica se alejaba de él, nuevamente. No, estaba vez no lo dejaría con las palabras en la boca, no lo aria. Corrió unos cuantos pasos hasta, una vez más, quedar a un lado de ella, metió las manos en los bolcillos dejando atrapado su maletín entre su cintura y el brazo para sostenerlo mientras observo hacia el frente en esa fría noche.

– Que mal lo de los horarios ¿verdad? – dijo para tratar de entablar una conversación con ella, pero Kagome parecía sumisa en ella misma y lo ignoraba olímpicamente. Él trago con dificultad, al ver que la joven no era tan fácil de convencer como las demás chicas. Bueno, era razonable ya que le partió el corazón… wacala que cursi. – la noche esta fría… es peligroso que andes sola por la calle, deberías irte con alguien a tu casa. Si quieres yo puedo…

– Soy lo bastante grande para cuidarme sola, gracias. – le espeto cortante frunciendo el ceño ocultando y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no olvidar el dolor que ese maldito idiota le había hecho sentir. ¡Maldición se moría por sonreírle embobada como todas esas tontas que morían por él!

Inuyasha se detuvo observándola, era tan fría y cortante, como esa maldita noche, que le congelaba la nariz. De verdad debía estar lastimada para ser así con él… bueno, no la conocía como ella había dicho, solo sabia su nombre y apellido, nada más, la manera de comportarse, como era con las demás personas, saber lo que le gusta y lo que no, era diferente, en ese terreno él era ajeno, ya que en verdad no la conocía.

«Pero estas dispuesto a conocerla.»

Sí… estaba dispuesto a eso y a mucho mas, ya que algo en esa sonrisa lo había deslumbrado y provocado una curiosidad que lo tenía loco. Había lago en ella que le llamaba la atención y no solo era por su cuerpo como las demás… era otra cosa, otra que le provocaba un calor en el corazón, que lo hacía sentirse tan bien, como si con ella… fuera alguien mejor, como sí…

«Estuvieras enamorado…»

Trago con dificultad. No sabía si era para tanto, era pronto firmar eso… pero de algo estaba seguro. Ella le gustaba… y mucho.

Volvió a llegar a su lado, caminando con ella en silencio mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta negra y gruesa que por lo menos entibiaba algo esa maldita noche. Observo el cielo oscuro que paulatinamente se llenaba de estrellas haciéndolo ver… perfecto.

– Kagome… – la llamo, viéndola de perfil, serena y calmada, tranquila, al igual que esa noche. Ella no lo miro. – quiero pedirte disculpas… por lo de…

– No. – lo interrumpió volviéndose hacia él encarándolo de una buena vez, clavando sus pupilas oscuras en las claras de él, observándolo con reproche y sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado dentro de su pecho al ver la mirada dorada que parecía tan intensa en esa oscura noche. – no sé qué es lo que pretendes al cercarte así a mí. Que yo sepa no te debo nada para que me estés siguiendo de esta manera ¿o me equivoco?

– Bueno, no, pero…

– ¡Perfecto! entonces puedes dejar de seguirme. – le espeto enfadada, sintiendo como las lágrimas una vez más agolpaban sus ojos y como su corazón latía asustado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil? Negándose a que él la viera tan vulnerable, quiso retomar la marcha para huir de él pero algo la sujeto de la muñeca impidiendo que se moviera. Con la respiración agitada y el corazón casi en la garganta se mantuvo quieta con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Con temor, dirigió paulatinamente su mirada hacia él quien ocultaba su semblante con el cabello teniendo la cabeza inclinada hacia delante con unos mechones en el rostro, casi a su altura, entonces cuando inesperadamente él abrió los ojos, observo un inquisidor ojo dorado que le penetro el corazón provocando que diera un pequeño respingo ante la intensidad de su mirada haciéndolo ver casi de piedra por lo impávido que estaba.

– Lamentablemente, no pienso dejar que vuelvas sola a tu casa. – sentencio, con la voz ronca, firme, que la dejo sin aliento. Estaba tan serio, tan decidido, jamás lo vio de esa manera, jamás se imagino que él podía dejarla tan turbada con una sola mirada… seria, que parecía traspasar su alma.

Lo observo un eterno instante con la boca semi abierta sorprendida de él, sorprendida de que por una vez desde que comenzó a asistir a esa escuela él estuviera junto a ella… pero nada es perfecto… y eso era que aun su corazón latía con dolor por su culpa. Bajo su mirada al suelo escuchando como en un eco la ronca voz del chico resonaba en el interior de su cabeza gritando 

una y otra vez: "no pienso dejar que vuelvas sola a tu casa…" ¿Quién se creía que era para espetarle eso? ¿¡Quien!?

Alzo su mirada a la dorada de él, furiosa de que se comportara tan posesivo ¡ni siquiera la conocía! ¿Cómo podía decirle aquello?

– ¿¡Quien te crees para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer!? ¡Tú no eres nadie para mí! – y sabia que mentía al decir esas palabras… ya que prácticamente él lo era casi todo en su vida. ¡Maldito corazón suyo al enamorarse tan perdidamente!

– ¡Deja de comportarte como una chiquilla caprichosa y escúchame de una buena vez…! – gruño, frunciendo el ceño cuando ella hizo un movimiento para zafarse de su agarre. Pero cuando se mantuvo quieta la contemplo por un eterno instante sintiendo nuevamente ese calorcito que abrazaba su corazón dejándolo inquieto. – Yo no sabía que tu sentías algo por mi… – a Kagome se le desencajo la mandíbula cuando lo escucho afirmar esa oración, observándolo aun sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. – no fue mi culpa que tu amiga se me tirara en los brazos ¡no lo tenía previsto! Si no, te juro que nunca la hubiera besado… ni yo entiendo aun porque le respondí… lo siento.

Kagome lo observo como si estuviera contemplando a un fantasma. Su respiración se volvió forzosa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un furioso color carmesí mientras observaba esos ojos dorados que la observaban placidos mientras que ella no podía creer que él supiera el que era su mas gran… ¡enorme secreto!

– ¿Que… dijiste? – jadeo casi a punto de una crisis nerviosa, sintiendo que las cosas a su alrededor se movían inquietas… oh… todo estaba dando vueltas.

Él la observo confuso.

– Dije… ¿lo siento?

«¡Que la tierra se abra y me trague!»

– ¡Eso, no, tonto! – estalló, haciéndolo dar un respingo por el repentino grito de la chica, soltándola retrocedió un paso mientras que ella afirmaba la espalda en el muro de la acera como queriéndose fundir en él para desaparecer del lugar. La vio agitada y que se llevaba una mano al pecho arrugando la tela de la chaqueta en un puño tembloroso. – tú… tú… tú… – tartamudeo obviamente nerviosa. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. – ¡TÚ SABES DE MIS…! 

– y cayo, sin saber que más decir, o mejor dicho, por la vergüenza que sentía ¡cómo demonios él se había enterado de semejante noticia!

Él se quedo boquiabierto sin saber que responder.

– ¡¿Cómo fue que te enteraste de…?! – chillo histérica acercándose a él y colocándose de puntitas para estar a su altura, pero obviamente fue imposible porque Inuyasha le sacaba más de una cabeza y ella legaba prácticamente a sus hombros.

Sin saber cómo responder o que decir, dio un paso atrás observándola nervioso.

– ¡Responde! – le exigió.

– Bueno… ehh… – ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo contestar? O ¡¿Qué escusa inventar?! La observo casi amedrentado sin saber cómo escabullirse de esa mirada escrutadora en donde se encontraba, vaya, esa chica sí que podía ser intimidatoria cuando se lo proponía. – yo… ¡bueno, no es que fueras muy enigmática que digamos! – mintió sin saber que mas decir… ussf… bien, al parecer pudo zafar.

O tal vez no.

Con los labios temblorosos y las lágrimas a punto de caer de sus ojos, lo observo en shock mientras que sin poder contenerse derramo todas sus lágrimas quienes caían grandes y espesas 

acariciando sus mejillas calientes. Ella estaba segura de que lo había ocultado perfectamente en su interior… nadie podía darse cuenta de los sentimientos de ella… aunque… Sango los adivino sin mucho esfuerzo o tal vez Yuka fue quien se encargo en decirle de sus sentimientos a él… maldita. ¡Arg! ¡Qué suerte la suya! ¡Y qué vergüenza! Agacho la cabeza hacia delante dejando que su melena azabache cayera a los lados de su rostro como ocultándola de él, soltó un sollozo al ver que TODO había salido mal ¡TODO! E hipo sin poder contenerse… que humillación, como todos se rieron a sus espaldas… todos la veían como una niña tonta que estaba enamorada de un maldito idiota que no hacía otra cosa que lastimarla con cada cosa que hacía. Se llevo las palmas de sus manos al rostro soltando más sollozos sin poder contenerlos ¡¿por qué su corazón era tan tonto y enamoradizo?! ¿Por qué?

Trago dolorosamente, al tiempo que la vio sollozar e hipar repentinamente, encogiéndose de hombros como queriéndose ocultar de algo. El estomago le dolió al verla tan vulnerable y…

«Lastimada…»

Suspiro apesadumbrado cerrando los ojos para poder calmarse, él provoco esas lagrimas y se sentía incomodo al ver como ella sollozaba amargamente como si el corazón le doliera increíblemente… él conocía ese dolor, él sabía cómo era sentirse así de triste… la observo por un instante, ella le gustaba demasiado… y no quería que por la culpa de su maldita lengua llorara, no contenía lo que decía ni tampoco pensaba en el daño que causaría al usarla ¡oh maldición, él y su maldita impulsividad! Encorvando la espalda la observo como cachorro mojado, ahora tenía que hacer algo para que dejara de llorar… y ¿Qué mejor cosa que pidiendo… disculpas? Hizo una mueca al verse obligado a hacerlo.

– Maldición… – murmuró, rascándose la cabeza con la mano izquierda mientras estiraba la otra para atraer a la joven hacia sí, envolviéndola con un solo brazo e inclinando la cabeza para susurrarle al oído: – perdóname… de verdad que no fue mi intención en hacerte llorar. – dijo consolidatorio pero a la vez como un suave y tierno susurro.

La joven abrió sus ojos desmedidamente al sentir el pecho duro y protector de Inuyasha, percibiendo el suave aroma de su perfume que embeleso sus sentidos dejándola en vilo, él la estrecho cuidadosamente entre sus brazos haciendo que el corazón le latiera a mil por segundo asustándola. No podía ser verdad ¡esto no estaba pasando! ¡No era verdad! Inuyasha Taisho jamás la abrazaría como lo hacía ahora, no… nunca. Cuidadosamente poso una mano en el pecho de él y tembló cuando percibió los latidos del corazón del chico debajo de su mano, eran apresurados, como los de ella, y se sentían tan claramente que no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos sintiendo que un calor envolvía su magullado corazón… no podía ser posible.

– Créeme cuando digo: que no fue mi intención lastimarte… – hablo cerca de su oído haciendo estremecerla cuando sintió su aliento en la piel. – A veces hablo y no mido lo que digo – sonrió con amargura – soy algo impulsivo.

Su voz era ronca y melodiosa, aterciopelada y varonil, y todo él era tan inimaginable, era como estar en un sueño al que no creía que se podría realizar. Pero ahí estaban, él abrazándola como queriendo protegerla de algo, en una noche fría como gélida, siendo alumbrados por una vieja farola que titilaba por lo antigua que de seguro era. Tomo todo el aire que pudo junto con el embelesador aroma del chico, para poder creer que no estaba soñando y que era realidad… pero es que tantos años estuvo enamorada de él que ahora parecía inalcanzable… como las estrellas.

A duras penas se separo de él, rompiendo el abrazo mientras que una briza helada los golpeo a ambos haciéndola sentir ese frio que cuando estuvo en sus brazos pareció desaparecer del mundo, solo dejando lo cálido y brilloso que el sol solo podía mostrar. Alzo su mirada a él, quedando sin aliento cuando vio los ojos entristecidos del chico como si fuera un cachorro que está en medio de la lluvia. ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? Le dolió verlo así de triste, con los ojos brilloso y arrepentidos que le hacían olvidar cuan enfada estaba por su culpa, borrando la tristeza también sin saberlo.

Desvió la vista a un lado turbada por esa mirada que casi la hace creer que quien tenía la culpa de todo era ella y no él.

– Ehh… yo…

– _¿Me perdonas?_ – dijo de pronto, haciendo que ella tornara su mirada a él completamente conmocionada.

– ¿Qué? – jadeo en un susurro.

Él se inclino suavemente hacia ella, haciendo que Kagome se agitara por la cercanía que sus rostros tenían, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos para escapar de él, pero para su mala suerte el muro de la acera se encontraba detrás de ella impidiendo que se moviera un milímetro. Se apego la espalda a la fría pared de cemento al tiempo que él alzaba una mano a la altura de su rostro afirmándola contra el muro creando una cárcel en donde ella estaba atrapada por él, su brazo y la pared.

¡Oh, maldición!

Sin saber qué hacer, observo hacia los lados tratando de encontrar algo para escabullirse y pidiendo en silencio que algo la salvara… aunque… no sabía exactamente si quería que la salvaran de él. Gimió de manera casi inaudible como agonizando cuando él tomo su mentón con la mano libre y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos para que se perdiera en las lagunas doradas.

Cuando hablo su halito le golpeo las mejillas dejándola tan anonadada que las piernas estoicamente la soportaron.

– _¿Me… perdonas?_ – repitió, pero esta vez como si rogara a los cielos que ella respondiera con un sí… – ¿kagome?

– Yo… yo… – titubeaba embelesada por la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca de ella. – yo…

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°. **

Soltó una suave carcajada al recordar algo mientras observaba el hermoso paisaje que tenía en frente. El cielo estaba sin ninguna nube sobre su hermoso resplandor azul mientras el sol acariciaba delicadamente con sus rayos su piel blanquecida, en esa fría mañana pero linda y cálida a pesar de todo, los pajarillos graznaban cantando en las copas de los árboles como si estuvieran felices del simple hecho que fuera de día. Sonrió contemplando la escuela, ya que se encontraba enfrente de ella, encaminándose hacia ella. Estaba realmente feliz, como si nunca nada malo hubiera sucedido en su vida, era todo prácticamente perfecto y gracias a él…

La noche anterior pudo escabullirse milagrosamente de la pregunta que Inuyasha le hizo cuando estaban solos en la acera de la calle, pues gracias a la repentina aparición de Miroku en su automóvil ya arreglado, pudo esquivar la pregunta de Inuyasha. Obviamente se notaba que para él no fue un alivio que su amigo apareciera ya que casi mordió a Miroku cuando esté le hablo con su jovialidad despreocupación preguntando si queríamos que nos llevara a nuestras casas.

Soltó, una suave carcajada al llegar a los casilleros en donde se guardaba los zapatos para colocarse las zapatillas blancas de la institución. Las cosas no podían estar mejor. Él la había abrazado con una ternura que la hizo olvidar que se encontraba triste y hasta la había hecho recuperar su alegría. ¡Con solo pedirle perdón! Ahh ¡que feliz que estaba! Aunque… aun se sentía algo incomoda al recordar que él sabía de su secreto, igual, no importaba, ya que al parecer pensaba que ella estaba aun enfadada con él… ahh… como disfrutaba de todo.

Tarareando una suave melodía abrió el casillero despreocupadamente, pero cayo súbitamente al encontrar dentro de él una pequeña tarjetita roja adherida a un ¿chocolate?

»_Para Kagome. _– leyó que decía al frente del sobre. Extrañada, lo abrió encontrando el papel que este guardado y en donde decía: »_Espero que me perdones… y también espero que con este chocolate se endulce tu día. De verdad espero tu perdón… Inuyasha. T._

Boquiabierta y tiesa ante la conmoción del momento observo la letra y releyó una o tora vez el contenido. Él… él… ¡¿él le había dejado ese sobre dentro de su casillero?! Por unos minutos se quedo observando el papel hasta que cayo en la cuente que de verdad estaba sucediendo eso y soltó un chillido de emoción ¡él le dejo esa carta para ella!

¡Este era el mejor día de toda su vida!

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** Ahh… no puedo evitar la cursilería… ¿Qué quieren que haga? Soy romántica hasta la medula y amo cuando en los fics ahí momentos así jijiji bueno, aquí tienen su momento de romanticismo que estoy segura a mas de una le gusto n,n Inuyasha ya puso manos a la obra para que su linda Kagome se enamore de él. Ahora vienen los momentos de amor y gracia que tanto me gusta escribir, la comedia con el romance es lo mío… creo.

También… gracias a las personas que me pusieron en su autor favorito u historia favorita, ahora sé que más de diez personas me leen… y que dos o tres dejan reviews… T.T una vez más volvemos a lo de antes… creo que no tuviera que decir nada sobre los reviews que recibia antes… ahh…

Gracias por leerme y por sus reviews n,ñ hacen feliz a una chica que muere de amor, por el amor jeje. Alioz.

_**Dulce**__**.– **_


	10. Déjame Intentar

**Capítulo 10: "Déjame Intentar."**

– Ten. – exclamo el profesor Kakera extendiendo la mano con un sobre sostenido por los dedos observándolo impasible, extrañamente, ya que casi siempre miraba a las personas ceñudo e irritado como si la sola presencia de alguien más que él, lo molestara.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño al ver el sobre blanco y dirigió una mirada recelosa al director del establecimiento quien lo observaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho serio a todas luces, esperando que él tomara el sobre. Lo habían mandado a llamar casi cuando las clases comenzaron ésa tarde, extrañado –ya que, hasta ese día no cometió ninguna infracción– fue hacia la oficina del director cauteloso de lo que le fueran a decirle. Y para su sorpresa, en la habitación se encontraban el profesor "carente de sexo" de pie, el director también de pie pero solo que detrás de su escritorio, Sesshoumaru –para su sorpresa, imaginándose que era más que grabe en lo que se había metido si su medio hermano se encontraba allí– tan glacial como siempre, más otro hombre que se encontraba sentado del lado contrario del director mirándolo como si lo inspeccionara de traje impecable.

– Buenas tardes – vacilo al decirlo, cuando entro en el habitación, observando a los presentes receloso. – mire director, Shigumi, aun no he hecho nada, lo del vidrio ya lo pagué asique no me pueden decir nada porque aun no rompí ninguna regla y… – farfullo a la defensiva.

– ¡Compórtese, Taisho! – le mascullo prepotentemente el profesor Kakera para acallar al chico haciéndolo dar un leve respingo y mirarlo con ceño apretando los puños a los lados de su cuerpo. – ¡él director aun no ha dicho nada de él porqué lo llamo a su despacho…!

– Ya, Kakera, deja, Taisho esta más que acostumbrado a que lo llamemos aquí para regañarlo por su comportamiento que para otra cosa, es normal que se comporte así. – lo detuvo el director con calma.

Un profundo silencio invadió el lugar provocando la tención en el cuerpo de Inuyasha quien le lanzo una mirada escéptica a su medio hermano que se encontraba a un lado del profesor Kakera. Sesshoumaru lo observo impasible con su acostumbrada mirada glacial y no hizo ni movió un solo músculo desviando la mirada a un lado señalando con la mirada al director.

«Maldición. ¿Qué abre hecho?»

– Por favor, Taisho, siéntese. – señalo la silla vacía que se encontraba a un lado del hombre de traje que seguía escudriñándolo con la mirada de pies a cabeza. Él obedeció aun observándolos a todos con desconfianza mientras tomaba asiento.

– ¿Para qué han mandado a llamarme? – les dijo ya yendo al grano.

– Ten. – le dijo el profesor Kakera extendiendo el sobre blanco…

Y así había comenzado todo.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Se debatió por largo rato en comerlo o no comerlo. Observo inquisidora la envoltura con pequeñas letras y una carita que le sonreía esperando casi que le dijera: "¡cómeme!". Se mordisqueó el labio inferior dubitativa. ¿Comerlo o no comerlo? Esa era la cuestión. ¡Ahh! ¡Qué desesperante! Suspiro apesadumbrada estirando el labio inferior hacia delante mientras encorvaba la espalda sentada en el pupitre. Él se lo había regalado y como decía la nota: "_y también espero que con este chocolate se endulce tu día._"

Puso los ojos en blanco.

Claaaaro, que también en la nota decía que lo perdonara…

¡Qué aria! ¡Qué aria! ¡QUE ARIA!

Suspiro una vez más, pero sonoramente, cerrando sus ojos y dejando la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, jugueteando distraídamente con el papel de la envoltura de ese delicioso chocolate. Quería comerlo, con la misma intensidad como no quería, sabía que ese sería un lindo recuerdo de que Inuyasha Taisho había pedido su perdón, ahh… era como si él estuviera a sus pies y rogara porque ella lo perdonara. Sonrió feliz tirándose hacia atrás dejando su espalda afirmada en el respaldo de la silla mientras soltaba risitas tontas. ¡Inuyasha quería su perdón! Y ella… y ella… ¿Qué aria? Dejo de sonreír súbitamente observando hacia el frente quieta como una estatua… oh, por Kami Sama…

«Kagome Higurashi… ¿Qué aras?»

Canturreo una vocecita en su interior.

Perdonarlo era lo correcto. Sí, bien, eso lo sabía. Aunque hacerlo pagar un poquito por el sufrimiento que le hizo pasar tampoco sonaba mal. Bien, estaba en un dilema… por un lado tenia lo correcto y por el otro lado estaba lo… ¿incorrecto? ¡ARG! ¡Qué coraje! Se desplomo en la dura y fría madera del pupitre escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos, frustrada ya. Ella no era de las chicas que hacían sufrir a otro por placer, ella mejor que nadie conocía lo que era el dolor de sentirse rechazado y casi invisible a los ojos de la persona que se quiere, no era nada lindo sufrir por un amor que no correspondía.

«¿Pero quien dijo que él estaba enamorado de ti?»

Cierto. Pero de todas maneras el dolor era parecido como la indiferencia, y ella no disfrutaba ver a otras personas sufrir, no encontraba placer en hacer sufrir a otro, como tampoco se convertiría en ellos, porque si lo pensaba un momento ella estaría comportándose igual a esas que hacían sufrir a los otros solo por venganza. La venganza era mala, y casi siempre se vuelve contra uno mismo.

Bien, lo perdonaría, ya estaba decidido… pero… pero no dejaría que se acercara a ella con otras intenciones, aun tenía algunas secuelas de ese dolor que paso en la semana. Contemplo la envoltura del chocolate que tenía en las manos una vez más y sonrió débilmente. No lo comería hoy ni mañana, lo guardaría hasta que llegue el momento oportuno de comerlo, de todas maneras esas cosas se conservaban bien.

El timbre retumbo en sus oídos haciéndola respingar levemente por el repentino estruendo del sonido. Con los pelos de punta observo como sus compañeros se levantaban de sus asientos y salían seguidos de la profesora al receso, suspiro para tratar de calmarse llevándose una mano al pecho sintiendo como su corazón latía presuroso por el susto que ambos se llevaron. Se ladeo para un lado de su silla, cuando se sintió mejor, buscando su maletín y guardar el chocolate que Inuyasha le dejo en su casillero, escucho la puerta corrediza abrirse pero no se volvió para ver quien entraba al salón, tampoco le importaba ya que sus pensamientos flotaban rememorando a un joven de ojos dorados como los ojos de un felino dispuesto a acechar a su presa. Sonrió al imaginárselo estando aun embobada en sus pensamientos mientras giraba el cuerpo hacia el frente…

– Hola. – saludo con una sonrisa repentinamente haciendo que ella chillara despavorida por verlo de súbito enfrente de ella, en cuclillas teniendo los antebrazos posados en el pupitre. El susto fue tan brusco que Kagome corrió estrepitosamente la silla hacia tras haciendo que ésta rechinara lastimera, corriendo el pupitre que se encontrada detrás de ella hacia atrás provocando que se cayera al suelo estruendosamente, lanzando las hojas, lápices y demás cosas por los aires hasta caer al suelo.

Inuyasha observo boquiabierto el desastre que provocó en menos de un minuto. Alzo su mirada para encontrar la de ella aun aturdida y con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

– Creo que te asuste. – murmuró antes de soltar una carcajada inocente.

Kagome aun con los pelos de punta lo fulmino con la mirada.

– ¡¿Por qué te apareces así?! ¡Casi me matas del susto! – le grito furibunda.

– ¡Hey, Hey! Tranquila, no sabía que estabas concentrada en algo.

– ¡Pues ahora lo sabes! – gruño incorporándose de golpe mirándolo desde su altura ya que él estando en cuclillas era más pequeño que ella. Lo fulmino con la mirada y fue hacia donde había arrojado las cosas de Yuka ya que era ella quien se sentaba detrás de Kagome.

Se inclino para levantar el pupitre pero le costó horrores ya que era demasiado pesado y se había enganchado en algún lugar que no advirtió. Furiosa de no poder levantarlo gruño ejerciendo más fuerza pero fue imposible… hasta que vio las manos de él del otro lado del pupitre. Alzo su mirada al observarlo quedando embelesada ante la cercanía de sus rostros.

– Déjame enmendar mi error. – le susurró con una suave sonrisa en los labios que la dejo embobada. Sin mucho esfuerzo, pudo acomodar el pupitre en su lugar mientras que ella lo observaba contemplado lo lindo que se veía ese día en especial. Le regalo una sonrisa al tiempo que terminaba de acomodar el pupitre arrancándole el aliento cuando sus ojos se clavaron en sus pupilas. – ¿puedes levantar las cosas que arrojaste o eres demasiado débil para hacerlo? – bromeo.

Entonces su ensoñación termino.

¡Tenía que arruinarlo todo! ¡ARG!

– ¡Claro, que puedo! solo que con el pupitre se me hizo difícil. – replico alzando los útiles de la arpía de su compañera.

– Sí, claro, como digas.

– ¿No me crees? – inquirió con un tono que advertía el límite de la paciencia que se estaba acabando.

Inuyasha rió por lo bajo y no contesto su pregunta mientras que ambos recogían las cosas del suelo. Ya casi no quedaba nada más que un lápiz, cuando él lo estaba por levantar choco con la pequeña mano de ella quien la retiro enseguida aturdida del solo roce de su piel. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave carmesí mientras que su mirada estaba clavada al suelo, cuando quiso excusarse y despegar sus rodillas del suelo sintió la cálida mano que se poso en su mejilla obligándola sutilmente a que alzara sus ojos hacia él.

Sus miradas se encontraron.

Sin entender aún como lograba dejarla sin aliento lo observo aturdida como si estuviera en trance, perdiéndose en esos ojos dorados que eran tan cálidos y profundos que parecían colarse en su alma sin siquiera esfuerzo.

– Qué… ¿Qué haces aquí…? – murmuró, incapaz de alzar un poco más la voz.

Él sonrió suavemente acercándose un poco más a ella, mientras movía su dedo pulgar acariciando esa cremosa piel blanquecina que parecía mas suave que la seda.

– Vine a preguntarte… si te gusto el chocolate que deje para ti en el casillero… y también – respondió con la voz ronza pero suave, golpeando el rostro de la chica con su aliento cálido. Provocando que se estremeciera. – quisiera saber si me perdonas… ¿me perdonas?

Su corazón pareció dar un respingo tan alto al perderse en esos ojos ámbares que la hicieron estremecerse mirándolo casi suplicante ¡que se apiadara de ella! la estaba matando sin saberlo de puro nervio, tenerlo así de cerca la dejaba aturdida e incómoda ¡y más cuando preguntaba cosas como esas! ¿Tan importante era que respondiera si lo perdonaba o no? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué era importante? Abrió la boca para responder percatándose del acercamiento suave del chico hacia su rostro observándola minuciosamente como si quisiera descubrir algo… algo que ni ella entendía.

Bajo sus brillantes ojos al suelo, rompiendo el contacto con su piel clavándolos en el pecho del joven, mirando la chaqueta negra con los primeros botones desabrochados, como siempre.

– ¿Para qué quieres que responda esa pregunta? – musito sin mirarlo.

Inuyasha enmudeció. Alzo las cejas sorprendido de que ella le respondiera con otra pregunta. Maldición. Él, que pensaba qué ella le respondería de una buena vez por todas, suspiro algo resignado al notar que esa chiquilla era muy diferente a las demás, las otras no se comportarían como ella, era más que seguro que se tirarían a sus brazos chillando emocionadas diciendo que ¡claro que lo perdonaban! o las mas descaradas, qué aprovecharían la cercanía de su rostro para robarle un beso. Puso sus ojos en blanco. Todas esas mocosas eran las que siempre estaban dispuestas a sacarse la ropa y compartir la cama con él siquiera una noche… seeh esas eran las que siempre lo acompañaban… pero ahora, eso era diferente, estaba tratando con otra clase de chica que jamás se había cruzado en tosa su adolescencia. Kagome, era… era diferente, era más cálida _algo_ tímida, extrovertida, decidida… sensible… ella era de otra galaxia de otro mundo, que cuando sonreía lo dejaba anonadado.

Cerró sus ojos, y sonrió de lado arrojándose hacia atrás pesadamente en el suelo cruzando sus piernas flexionadas.

– La que tendría que responder primero eres tú, ya que fui yo quien pregunto anteriormente – dijo observándola acusador, vio como ella se tensaba y abría sus ojos de par en par como si estuviera nerviosa. – Tranquila. – rió. – No pienso obligarte a que me respondas ahora, lo dejaremos para después, y yo responderé primero para que después no tengas excusas que poner antes de responder ¿te parece?

Kagome abrió la boca para negarse pero el poso un dedo sobre sus labios acercándose hacia ella inclinado hacia delante, siendo consciente que pronto el receso terminaría, pero por suerte estaban resguardados por los pupitres del salón.

Ella lo observo temerosa, y expectante a su respuesta, trago con dificultad y asintió contemplando la arrogante sonrisa de Inuyasha.

– Quiero que me respondas mi pregunta porque… – alejo su dedo y tomo aire, como si le costara hablar. Clavo su mirada en sus pupilas mirándola serio… muy serio. – Porque me gustas… demasiado… – sentencio. Kagome dejo de respirar observándolo primero impasible, luego aturdida y después en shock, sintiendo como mil sentimientos revoloteaban en el interior de ella provocando que de pronto todo comenzara a dar vuelta, que su corazón diera vuelco al oírlo declarase. No creía en lo que sus oídos escucharon, no entendía él porque él decía aquello. No entendía que hacía en ese lugar SOLA con él. – es raro para mí que diga esto, ya que todo el mundo conoce mi reputación y como de seguro sabes solo una vez… me declare a alguien…

– A Kikyuo. – término la oración ya mirando hacia el suelo, con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante sintiendo una profunda incomodidad al recordar a la novia.

Inuyasha la contemplo confundido.

– ¿Conociste a…?

– Ni siquiera nos conocemos bien… – lo interrumpió. – solo compartimos un par de palabras, nada más. – musito con reflexión. Arrugo la tela de su falda sintiéndose más que incomoda, con las mejillas furiosamente teñidas de carmesí, y los ojos brillantes. Por unos momentos casi no respiro sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en los tímpanos de sus oídos por la inesperada declaración de Inuyasha, pero, cuando comenzó a hablar de su declaración todo eso se fue a la basura recordando lo que se decía cuando él termino con su ex novia…

– _Ya toda la escuela lo sabe – _le explico Eri._ – como es de costumbre y porque sabes que él es el chico más popular de toda la institución. Muchas chicas se ofrecieron a consolarlo, pero él se negó diciendo que no quería mas relaciones por un buen tiempo, lo único que aria seria tener aventuras, pero nada mas (obviamente no quiere compromisos.)_

– Pero Kagome eso…

– Inuyasha… – lo llamo, observando esos ojos dorados realmente bellos. Sentía una angustia en el pecho que le dolía cuando quería respirar para darse valor. – como tu dijiste, todos conocemos tu reputación… y aún se rumorea que solo piensas en las aventuras y nada serio… yo no quiero tener una aventura con nadie, lo que quiero es tener a alguien que solo me quiera a mí y que no me lastime con… – suspiró, cerrando sus ojos como dejando que un poco de su tristeza escapara con su respiración, los abrió y lo soltó de una buena vez. – con engaños.

La observaba con la mandíbula semi abierta, incrédulo, a que ella le dijera esas cosas. Sabía que esa chica era de otra galaxia. Parpadeo cuando notó que ella no se encontraba enfrente de él sino a un lado de su pupitre observándolo con la mirada entristecida, llena de dolor, apretando los puños como si contuviera algo por dentro. Sin esperar nada más, él se incorporo del suelo sin dejar de observarla hasta que ella esquivo su mirada ladeando la cabeza observando la puerta o la pizarra. Lo que Kagome le había dicho no era mentira, ambos sabían que eso era verdad –y como dolía– pero no podía –desgraciadamente– volver el tiempo y corregir sus palabras. Cuando se rumoreaba el fin de la relación que tuvo con Kikyuo dijo aquello para que lo dejaran en paz ya que no quería más compromisos porque le dolía mucho el adiós de su ex… de su novia… de la que fue su novia… aunque…

Hizo una mueca ante el incomodo silencio que existía entre ellos, ladeando la cabeza hacia la dirección contraria de la que lo hizo Kagome.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Ella en verdad era diferente a las mocosas de su edad… y quería a alguien que no jugara con sus sentimientos como lo aria él. Que mal concepto que tenían sobre él, pero bien, se lo merecía por ser tan mujeriego –sonrió sacudiendo su cabeza– a veces las curvas llamaban más la atención que las sonrisas, ya que la sonrisa que tenía esa chiquilla que estaba a solo un metro de distancia, lo cautivo de una manera que ninguna mocosa de su edad logro provocar en él. Kagome provocaba sensaciones raras y se sentía… de una manera inefable. Suspiro observándola con su mirada de cochorro mojado, dolido de que ella tuviera un mal concepto de él porque en realidad quería algo con ella y no pensaba sobre sexo… quería… quería…

«Quieres que sea tu novia…»

Tenía que lograr que ella cambiara de opinión sobre él, tenía que lograr que ella se enamorara de él, ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a que Kagome se enamorara de él, necesitaba poder tocar sus labios sin permiso de nadie, necesitaba sentir su mirada sobre él con esa calidez que solo Kagome lograba, la necesitaba de una manera que por un momento lo incomodo. Dispuesto a aclarar las cosas se acerco cautelosamente hacia la chica deteniéndose detrás de Kagome quien ni siquiera lo observo y siguió con su mirada clavada en la pizarra abstraída de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

– Yo no miento. – le susurró desde atrás, cerca de su oreja, provocando que se estremeciera por ese acercamiento tan repentino y que no lograra moverse por lo paralizada que la dejo. – no niego lo que afirmas, como tampoco miento sobre que me gustas… tú de verdad me gustas.

Con sutileza afirmo una de sus manos en la estrecha cintura.

– Cuando se rumoreaba sobre que solo aceptaría relaciones pasajeras, lo dije para que las chiquillas descaradas como tu amiga no me persiguieran, y tengo que decirte que por un momento mi intención fue ésa, hasta que… – la acerco a él, moviendo delicadamente su mano de la cintura hasta su estomago dejándola así atrapada con ambos brazos, provocando que su corazón latiera vigoroso y que dejara de respirar por lo conmocionada que la dejo. –… te vi en ese pacillo y comencé a mirarte con otro ojos… eres una maldita bruja que me hechizo con su sonrisa. Desde hace días que no dejo de pensar en ti… Kagome, créeme… me gustas demasiado.

– N-no… I-Inuyasha… – musito como un sonido agónico sin dejar de tartamudear. Estaba tan temerosa como emocionada de tenerlo cerca, nunca había estado con ningún chico tan cerca como lo estaba con Inuyasha y eso la hacia sentirse algo incomoda ya que no sabia como reaccionar. Las rodillas comenzaron a temblarle horrorosamente mientras que sentía como los bellos de su cuello y brazos se erizaban ante el aliento húmedo de Inuyasha rozarle el cuello.

– Por favor – prosiguió sin escuchar el quejido de ella, estrechándola suavemente y dejando sus labios en el delicado cuello femenino. – _déjame intentar…_ demostrarte que en verdad me gustas y que no te voy a defraudar… _déjame intentar_… por favor.

_**Continuar…**_

**N/A:** ¡tengo una buena excusa para no haber actualizado el Domingo! ¡De verdad! Ó.Ò verán… mi Internet anda mal… muy mal… no se que le pasa y aún ahora sigue fallando. Snif… snif… sorry, no era mi intención demorarme tanto.

Bien, ahora a las dudas que tienen algunas. El fic aproximadamente (no estoy segura) va a tener 17 caps. Es muy probable, tenía pensado primero en quince pero creo que no va a poder ser ya que aun algunos cabos están sueltos n,n. Otra cosa, el fic…hasta ahora, no va a tener lemon ¿Por qué? Bueno, ya lo descubrirán jeje es que pienso escribir una secuela de este fic n,n mmm… ¿Qué mas…? ¡Ah! No creo actualizar mucho esta semana, perdón, pero ya cierran notas y yo no ando bien en nada de eso jeje n,ñ síii… irresponsable a full. También, lamento que Kagome pareciera "patética" como me dijeron, es verdad que llora mucho, y no creo poder excusarme con nada sobre eso, de todas maneras, voy a intentar que se parezca mas a la Kagome que todos conocemos y no salirme de "contexto". Y por ultimo… no entendí mucho lo que quisiste decirme _**Debora Anabel**_ n,ñ en el review estaría agradecida que si lees esto me explicaras, porque estoy en duda todavía n,ñ

La nota me quedo más larga que las de costumbre, bueno las lectoras tenían dudas y yo tenia que decir un par de cosas n,n no les hago perder más el tiempo y… ¡nos leemos en la próxima! ¡Alioz!

_**REVIEWS!**_

_**Dulce…**_


	11. Examen

**Capítulo 11: "Examen."**

– ¿**Q**ué es lo que piensas hacer, Inuyasha? – le pregunto Sesshoumaru observándolo por el rabillo del ojo mientras doblaban en una esquina con el automóvil del aludido.

– Mmm… ¿Sobre qué? – dijo despreocupado casi distraído, contemplando el paisaje del camino hacia su casa con el brazo flexionado posándolo en su pierna que se encontraba encima de la otra con el tobillo en la rodilla un poco inclinado hacia delante. Tenía una expresión casi triste, con la mirada nostálgica, lo último que faltaba era que suspirara.

– ¿Olvidaste el sobre de hoy a la tarde? – inquirió irónico. – ¿es por eso que estas tan vulnerable?

Inuyasha se enderezó de golpe fulminándolo con la mirada.

– ¡Yo no estoy vulnerable! – replico enfadado. – ¡ja! No conozco ese sentimiento. – respondió cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho en una clara actitud de: "Finjo muy bien."

– Es cuando se estaba sensible, y a todas luces parecieras estar sensible. – exclamo para provocarlo.

El chico lo observo casi mostrando los dientes, pero se contuvo y desvió la mirada, murmurando por lo bajo un par de improperios contra su hermano.

Eso pareció alegrar a Sesshoumaru.

– Me imagino que le dirás a tu madre sobre lo de hoy ¿no? – pregunto sin mirarlo teniendo la mirada fija en el frente, impasible, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, como siempre.

Por un momento en donde había olvidado la razón de su ensimismamiento con su actitud arrogante y cortante, al escuchar hablar a Sesshoumaru todo eso se fue a la basura, rememorando ese maldito sobre y las consecuencias que traía con él. Bajo los hombros rectos y firmes, dejándolos flácidos como si pesaran una tonelada. Cerró sus ojos, ordenando sus pensamientos.

– Es una oportunidad que no aparece todos los días… te pasarías de idiota sino lo aceptas. Aunque no es mi decisión de todas formas.

Inuyasha no respondió y continúo con su silencio y como si los roles hubieran cambiado siendo él el más frio de los hermanos y Sesshoumaru el más insistente de los dos.

– No lo sé. – respondió luego de un rato. – es una buena oferta, pero por ahora no tengo intención de irme a ningún lado.

– Este es el último año que estarás en la escuela y el señor Busou dijo que tú podrías en cualquier fecha de este año ir asistiendo en su universidad, según él no tenía problema. – explico el mayor con su acostumbrada frialdad. – sé que nuestro padre no tendrá problemas con que asistas a otra escuela lejos de casa porque es por tu bien… el problema será tu madre que como esta tan apegada a ti se hará un mar de lagrimas cuando se entere.

Sí, su madre sufriría mucho su ausencia en la casa porque él era su único hijo, ya que Sesshoumaru fue concebido en el anterior matrimonió de su padre. Pero, siendo francos… a él no le importaba mucho que su madre sufriera, podría venir a verla cada tanto. Existía otro problema que lo tenía mal…

«Kagome…»

Ella era el problema…

Llegaron a la casa de ambos, estacionando el auto en frente de la casa, para cuando Sesshoumaru se marchara lo aria sin problemas y de manera más cómoda, cuando el aludido ya estaba fuera del automóvil noto que su hermano aun no había salido de éste. Lo observo inexpresivo tratando de descubrir cuál era el problema, pero solo se mantenía quieto con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante sumiso en sus pensamientos. Era obvio que algo le molestaba pero no era de su asunto así que sin más volteo y lo dejo solo para que ordenara sus pensamientos, entendía que quería estar solo… además, él no era muy afectuoso.

¡Maldito ese sobre, maldito él por no verla antes, maldita su suerte por hacerle esto! Furioso con su mala racha soltó un puñetazo seco al tablero del automóvil en donde más abajo se encontraba la gaveta donde Sesshoumaru guardaba los documentos del auto. Ésa oportunidad que se presento en frente a él, era única, única, sabía que luego no volvería a parecer, pero debía dejar algunas cosas atrás para poder aceptarla, como a sus amigos, su familia, su ciudad… Kagome. Mierda. Gruño dando más puñetazos al tablero, infeliz con su maldita existencia, ya había perdido a alguien que él de verdad amo, cerro sus ojos tratando de dejar de pensar en esas cosas… podía recordar como Kagome temblaba entre sus brazos mientras el acariciaba su suave cuello con los labios sintiendo su aroma a dulce que desprendía su cuerpo, recordaba lo cálido que era ese pequeño cuerpo, lo agradable que era tenerla atrapada tan pegada a él, su corazón sintió un súbito calor que lo envolvió haciéndolo latir frenéticamente.

Podría ser un amor pasajero, o un amor para siempre, no lo sabía. Ya era raro para él admitirse que no quería estar lejos de ella como para pensar que su amor duraría para siempre… ¡feh! Eso sería imposible… si pensó que su amor por Kikyuo era para siempre y luego se separaron, no podía ser distinto con Kagome ya que él tenía que tomar una decisión.

«Pero podrías negarte a aceptarla.»

Eso era verdad, podría no aceptarla… pero ¿y su futuro? ¿Qué pasaría con él? esa maldita beca era para tener un buen futuro y estar entre los mejores…

«Sólo, sin nadie…»

– ¡ARG! ¡Maldita sea! – rugió mas que enfadado, soltando otro puñetazo.

No quería pensar más, no quería amargarse más de lo que ya estaba. Enfurecido miro hacia un lado notando que en el asiento del piloto se encontraban las llaves del automóvil de su hermano. Cauteloso observo hacia los lados fijándose de que nadie lo observaba mientras se cambiaba de asiento ocupando el del conductor con una sonrisa mordaz. Se iría a dar una vuelta, para tranquilizarse y luego devolvería el automóvil sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Él, que se encontraba con su padre platicando tranquilamente, escucho las ruedas de su automóvil rechinar en el asfalto mientras que el motor rugía y desaparecían por el camino, hecho una fiera Sesshoumaru salió a toda prisa hacia la calle viendo como Inuyasha huía a toda velocidad con su auto hacia quien sabe dónde.

Uuuy… síii… nadie noto su partida.

– ¡INUYASHAAAAAAA! – rugió como un trueno.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

La semana había pasado relativamente tranquila, y lenta, sin ningún rastro de Inuyasha cerca, parecía como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado porque por ningún lado lo vio. Algo triste por notar que él solo jugaba con ella, suspiro nostálgica. Bien, se dejo llevar por el tonto engaño de ése mujeriego, por sus tontas palabras… ¡hasta casi le había creído cuando le dijo que ella le gustaba! Volvió a suspirar empañando un poco el vidrio de la ventaba en donde estaba afirmando un hombro mirando hacia afuera como algunos chicos jugaban al baloncesto, el deporte que él practicaba. Ya tuviera que haberse previsto que él solo jugaría con ella. Lo tendría que haber notado de ante mano…

El timbre sonó con su acostumbrado estruendo avisando que ya las clases comenzarían nuevamente. Con un suspiro resignado se incorporo del vidrio de la ventana y camino hacia su pupitre con calma. Esa tarde cuando él la abrazo por detrás juraría que Inuyasha hablaba en serio que no estaba jugando con ella, que ella no era otra de sus tantas conquistas… que ella no lo era. Sintió como si un puño invisible apresaba su corazón con fuerza, provocándole un dolor tan intenso que la hizo llevarse una mano al pecho para tratar de mitigar el dolor. Ella era otra de sus nuevas conquistas. Que tonta al pensar que él no mentía, que tonta al verse tan vulnerable al frente de él… ¡que tonta que era!

– Kagome… no te defraudare, solo déjame intentar conversarte de que yo no te miento. – le dijo esa tarde en el mismo salón en donde estaba ahora. – veras que no miento, ya lo veras… – y con eso se marcho, no sin antes besar su mejilla tan fugazmente que la dejo paralizada observando cómo se marchaba por un lado de ella, alzando una mano para despedirse con una sonrisa en los labios…

Tonto.

Bien… ya vasta… ahora si él quería que ella fuera otra de sus conquistas, pues tendría que trabajar muy duro para conseguirlo… muy duro.

La puerta corrediza se abrió de par en par apareciendo de ella el profesor iceberg con su habitual cara de pocos amigos, su fría mirada, su dura expresión y sí, era el profesor Taisho. Apresuro el paso cuando él entro al salón saludándolos cortante sin siquiera mirarlos dirigiéndose a su escritorio para dejar sus cosas allí y tomar una tiza escribiendo en la pizarra: "Examen de Matemáticas" en letras grandes, amenazantes, que dejaron a Kagome helada hasta la medula sintiendo como si estuviera en el polo sur con los pingüinos y un oso polar a un lado de ella.

¡Tenían examen, y ella lo olvido!

Se tomo la cara entre sus manos teniendo el pánico reflejado en ella, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y su corazón latiendo vertiginoso dentro de su pecho. Comenzó a mirar desesperada hacia los lados buscando una salvación ¡algo que la sacara de allí! ¡Algo! ¡Cualquier cosa! Pero lo único que vio fue la imponente figura del profesor enfrente de ella tapando su campo visual con su cuerpo. Paulatinamente, alzo su mirada hacia arriba con el corazón desbocado y los nervios a flor de piel quedando de piedra al ver esa expresión fría, y malvada, reflejada en el rostro del profesor Taisho. Trago saliva con dolor.

Él se inclino para dejar una hoja sobre su pupitre.

– Higurashi, espero que apruebe este examen con una buena nota. – sentencio, dejándola petrificada al verse entre la espalda y la pared… se lo dijo por saber que andaba más floja en su asignatura que cualquiera los de ese salón.

No había estudiado…

El tic tac del reloj que se encontraba arriba de la pizarra se escuchaba no como música de fondo sino como un molesto "bichito" que molesta con su zumbar en un lugar cerrado lleno de tención. Se rasco la cabeza que la mantenía gacha con los ojos fijos en la hoja tratando de resolver esos malditos números que no lograba entender. Hecha toda, nervios borro con su goma unos números que estaban erróneos para luego volver a escribir los correctos pensando una y otra vez:

«¡No entiendo nada!»

El timbre de fin de clases resonó en los pasillos haciéndola dar un respingo y soltar un grito ahogado.

«¡No aún no! ¡No he terminado!»

– Entreguen el examen, ya no hay más tiempo. – espeto retirando los exámenes de quienes se sentaban en las primeras filas de los pupitres.

Kagome palideció al ver que todavía quedaban unos cuantos problemas sin resolver, y su pulso se acelero, tomo el portaminas pensando cómo se resolvían, notando como su mano le temblaba nerviosa y provocaba que sus números salieran todos temblorosos, enterró sus dedos en su pelo mientras pensaba en cómo demonios se resolvía esa maldita ecuación.

– Higurashi…

Pero el tiempo no le alcanzo.

Vio la mano del profesor extendida hacia la hoja que ella mantenía ahora con una mano encima como temiendo que se la arrebataran de las manos. Lo observo suplicante, pero entendía que ya no había más tiempo, no quedaba nada de tiempo. Quiso soltar un sollozo exagerado pero se lo trago cuando le devolvió la hoja al profesor Taisho. Contemplo la ancha espalda de ese hombre de largos cabellos rubios, con una suave mezcla de castaño platinado, mientras se alejaba de ella… suspiro cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo un amargo sabor en la garganta… adiós a una buena nota…

Adiós a sentirse bien…

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

– ¿Entonces… yo…?

– Exacto. Los resultados de las ecuaciones, como también los ejercicios están flojos… dudo mucho que te alcance la nota para la evaluación final, tendrías que esforzarte bastante si no quieres reprobar el trimestre… – le explico el profesor Taisho con su habitual serenidad y por supuesto su frialdad.

Kagome asintió cabizbaja, mientras se marchaba del salón, ocultando su rostro entre sus cabellos sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón por esa maldita nota. Sabía que no tenía que ponerse tan mal pero era inevitable no estarlo cuando sabía que le costaba concentrarse en su clase y mucho más, entender lo que explicaba, tuvo que haber estudiado, tuvo que esforzarse más…

Pero no era momento para arrepentirse.

Llena de angustia, se disculpo con el profesor y salió del salón notando como su campo visual se volvía borroso por las lágrimas que se asomaban. No. No tenia que llorar, no podía hacerlo, solo era una tonta nota que no tenía importancia, cualquiera en su lugar solo murmuraría un par de improperios contra el señor iceberg y se enfadaría, era tonto y patético, llorar por algo como un examen fallido… pero a ella no le gustaba tener malas notas. No era de ella tenerlas.

Suspiro casi como si estuviera agonizando y abrió sus ojos lentamente.

No podía llorar. No serbia de nada hacerlo. Decidida a aprobar esa maldita asignatura se encamino hacia la biblioteca de la escuela, a esa hora nadie se encontraría en la institución, las clases ya habían terminado y hoy nadie tenía clases extracurriculares en el horario vespertino. Casi corriendo se dirigió a la biblioteca, no podía perder tiempo, tenía que apresurarse para sacar todos los libros posibles y ver las maneras existentes para resolver esos jodidos problemas.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

– ¿Cómo que no la viste? – inquirió casi exaltado.

Sango negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Sucedió algo?

– No… pero… quería hablar con ella. – le explico ladeando el rostro observando algún punto indefinido de esa calle, tensando la mandíbula como si estuviera incomodo.

La muchacha lo observo recelosa.

– ¿Estás seguro? ¿No mientes? – entrecerró los ojos. – ¡mira que si le hiciste algo juro que…!

– ¡No, cállate, no he hecho nada!

«Aún…»

Sango coloco sus manos en su cintura observándolo de manera acusadora tratando de descubrir que era lo que pasaba pero al no haber ninguna respuesta de él quien la observaba con la mirada fija, brillante, como si en verdad estuviera deseoso de encontrar a su amiga, sufriendo por dentro ¡casi agónico! –Que exagerado– ¿tan importante era verla? Resoplo enfadada consigo al ver que casi suplicaba por un poco de información con esa mirada, y ladeo el rostro cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho. Bien, se lo diría ¡que fastidio!

Había utilizado esa maldita mirada de cachorro mojado…

– Debe estar en la escuela… de seguro esta estudiando… o

– ¡Gracias! – exclamo volteando para subir al auto de su padre y marcharse a la escuela. Sango lo detuvo del brazo.

– Espera – le espeto. Lo observo fijo, con resolución. – no vayas a hacer una estupidez… por favor, Inuyasha…

Él de un solo movimiento se soltó de ella con brusquedad regalándole una sonrisa despreocupada.

– Tranquila, no hare nada fuera de lo común. – ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía que decirle cosas como esas? "ten cuidado" "no hagas algo que después te puedas arrepentir" "piensa dos veces lo que haces" etc… etc… puso sus ojos en blanco cuando al fin entro en el vehículo. Jodidos todos. Ya había decidido lo que aria, no era necesario que todo el mundo siempre desconfiara de él con cosas como esas. ¡Usff! Que molesto era saber que no confiaban en ti… y solo porque era un mujeriego de primera…

Vio como se marchaba a una velocidad considerable. Su mirada era entristecida y preocupada, temía por su amiga, no era que Inuyasha fuera un mal tipo, pero él casi nada lo tomaba en serio y eso la preocupaba enormemente ya que sabía de primera mano que Kagome era una chica que nunca tubo novio ni mucho menos su primer beso… de postre a ella le gustaba demasiado ese tonto. Suspiro cuando ya no estuvo más en su campo visual. Lo único que esperaba era que no halla cometido un error al decirle en donde estaba Kagome…

– Y no… no estoy nada tranquila… – susurró al viento sintiendo como una brisa suave mecía sus largos cabellos castaños hacia un lado, haciéndola estremecer. Inuyasha había llegado de la nada frenando el auto de su padre a un lado de ella y saliendo de este para correr hacia ella y acorralarla contra el muro lleno de preguntas sobre Kagome asfixiándola un poco. Ya era de tarde con los últimos rayos de sol sobre las montañas acariciando la ciudad con su habitual resplandor naranja y dorado, mostrándola casi cálida con esos colores de otoño. Su salon se retiro temprano debido a que un profesor se ausentó e Inuyasha no tenia actividades extracurriculares, fue por eso que pudo encontrarla en medio de la calle caminando hacia la casa de Miroku.

La expresión en su rostro cambio notablemente, volviéndose fastidiada con una mescla de cansancio.

Pudo haberla acercado a la casa de Miroku…

– Idiota – mascullo prosiguiendo su camino.

Inuyasha cerró la puerta del auto de su padre cuando ya estuvo estacionado en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Entro presuroso en el establecimiento buscando con la mirada a una chica de ojos color chocolates y brillantes, pero nadie prácticamente se encontraba en ese lugar. Resoplo algo cansado al no verla y siguió su camino dirigiéndose a las escaleras del lugar para llegar a su salón… tal vez se encontraba allí.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Kagome corrió con un hombro la puerta saliendo con una buena cantidad de libros en los brazos estrechándolos contra su pecho caminando con algo de dificultad por el peso que llevaba en los brazos. Bien, tenía bastante información para estudiar toda esa semana, ahora el hermano de ese idiota vería lo buena que podía llegar hacer en la asignatura de Matemática. Sonrío triunfal al ya verse teniendo un enorme APROBADO en el hoja del próximo examen síii… lograría tener una buena calificación ¡sí, tenía que ser perseverante!

Con una enorme sonrisa en los labios se dirigió hacia las escaleras casi tarareando la melodía de una canción… pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar los pasos presurosos de alguien, observo por sobre su hombro sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón al verlo corriendo hacia ella… como cuando ella se encontraba caminando por la vereda y el llego de la nada. Contuvo la respiración tratando de calmarse… pero hace una semana que no lo veía y encontrárselo de frente. Ahora. Llevaba la misma chaqueta de siempre, abrigada y algo ancha que lo hacía ver más robusto de lo que era, con sus cabellos sueltos, pantalones aun puestos de la escuela y esa maldita mirada que la dejaba casi paralizada.

Espero paciente hasta que él se detuvo ante ella.

– Hola… – jadeo él respirando a bocanadas de aire como si hubiera corrido toda la tarde. – te estuve buscando… por todos lados…

Ella alzo las cejas en un acto despectivo, recordando esa estúpida promesa de que la convencería de que en realidad le gustaba ¡por favor! Había desaparecido una semana, y supuestamente él quería demostrarle que no mentía… sí, claro.

– Ajá. – emitió ella volteándose para seguir con su camino.

Inuyasha la observo atónito.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás enfadada? – le pregunto preocupado buscando su mirada con la dorada, pero ella cerró los ojos e hizo un desprecio aumentando la velocidad de las zancadas.

– Déjame, estoy bien. – le espeto. – solo tengo prisa.

– Si quieres puedo acercarte a donde vallas. – se ofreció bajando los peldaños de la escalera. – tengo el auto de mi padre y…

Ella pareció soltar un gruñido y se detuvo en seco cuando llegaron ya al piso en donde se doblaba para continuar bajando los peldaños. Se volvió hacia él llena de resolución y un resentimiento en los ojos que le provoco dar un paso hacia atrás ante lo decidida que se la veía. Le frunció el ceño apretando más contra su pecho, los libros que llevaba en brazos.

– Desapareciste TODA una semana sin dar rastro alguno – regaño furiosa. – prometiéndome antes que me convencerías de algo ¡que es más que absurdo! y ahora apareces de la anda, como si nunca te hubieras ausentado diciendo que me buscabas. ¿¡Pero qué piensas que soy!? – la voz le tembló un poco, pero consiguió controlarla todo lo que pudo.

Inuyasha pareció al principio algo sorprendido y hasta amedrentado, pero luego cuando ella termino se puso serio, demasiado, para su gusto y frunció su ceño casi tanto como Kagome. Ella al ver que él no respondería se dispuso a marcharse pero cuando paso por su lado él la tomo de la muñeca empujándola hacia atrás haciendo que soltara los libros y afirmara la espalda en la fría pared aturdida por la sorpresa.

– ¡Pero que se supone que…! – se interrumpió al ver esa mirada tan calculadora sobre ella. La respiración se volvió dificultosa mientras que el corazón le latía frenéticamente dentro del pecho haciendo que los latidos se escucharan en sus tímpanos. Inuyasha afirmó una mano en la pared a la altura de la cabeza de Kagome inclinándose hacia ella porque obviamente era más pequeña de estatura que, él, que parecía medir aproximadamente un metro ochenta o setenta y cinco.

Se empujo más en la pared al sentir su mirada clavada en la de ella.

– Si la semana pasada no me viste, fue porque estuve ocupado con algo que me molestaba. – le explico serio.

Ella pareció no importarle pues ladeo la cabeza evitando su mirada mientras sus mejillas se tenían de un suave carmesí y su mirada se llenaba de pequeñas lagrimitas que brillaron de una manera intensa.

– pudiste avisarme o algo… sin embargo, desapareciste como si nada, olvidándote… de… – dijo – con la voz algo roída.

Inuyasha alzo una mano y la poso en su tibia mejilla acariciándola con el dedo pulgar, provocando que ella se sobresaltara levemente mirándolo ahora suplicante, como rogando que se separara de su lado… pero Inuyasha ni loco pensaba hacerlo.

– ¿De…? – la insto a seguir pero ella bajo su mirada esquivando la inquisidora de él.

– Déjame… – susurró dolida.

– Te preocupaste ¿verdad?… Kagome, lo lamento, en serio, mi intención no era esa, te lo juro. – explico con la voz ronca por el peso de su sinceridad.

La chica negó con la cabeza alzando su mirada a la de él observándolo intensamente escuchando como los laditos de su loco corazón resonaban en su mente poniéndola más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Cubrió con su pequeña mano la de él y cerró los ojos aprovechando de percibir lo bien que se sentía poder palparlo y probar lo que se siente tenerlo así de cerca. Tratando de controlarse para que su voz no sonara con el temor que ella sentía respiro profundamente abriendo los ojos y observándolo advirtiendo esa profunda mirada dorada que la contemplaba con una tristeza que encogió su corazón…

– No… – musito. – no jures nada de lo que después no puedas cumplir… eso no es ser responsable. – le aseguro, bajando lentamente la mano de él separándola de su mejilla sintiendo lo frio que de pronto le rodeo el lugar que él había tocado. Sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad que le hizo temblar las piernas, lo cerca que estaban, su profunda mirada, su colonia tan masculina… todo él… tan imponente.

– Pero yo cumplí_…_ – afirmo mirándola a los ojos pero Kagome lo observo casi con reproche. – y te lo puedo demostrar. – sentencio, acercando su rostro al desprevenido de Kagome, tomando sus labios con los masculinos, atrapándolos completamente, pasando una mano por su cintura acercándola a él para estrecharla contra su pecho mientras que la otra se afirmaba en su cuello dejando que sus largos dedos lo rodearan para profundizar un poco más el beso. Evitando así que se escapara de su lado ya que la sentía removerse inquieta como queriendo huir, pero su agarre era firme casi brutal que lentamente cuando ella pareció calmarse se volvió suave y tierno, saboreando sus labios, el sabor de ellos lo dulce y deliciosos que se sentían. Era la primera vez que un beso lo calmaba y embelesaba de esa manera, dejándolo casi en sosiego… de pronto ya nada pareció importar… ya todo lo olvido, solo quería disfrutar los besos de su delicada Kagome…

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** ¡se besaron! n,n che… ya era hora ¿no? jeje… bueno, sigo con los problemas de Internet (por eso la tardanse u.ú) y ando algo mal humorada, así que espero que sus reviews me sirvan de consuelo jeje n,ñ no tengo mucho que agregar… solo cuídense y nos leemos en la próxima. Chau n,n

_**Dulce Kagome Lady**__**.–**_


	12. Declaración

**Capítulo 12: "Declaración."**

Kagome gimió por lo desprevenida que la había tomado. Con sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, contemplo lo cerca que estaban… y lo lindo que era, quiso separarse de su lado posando sus manos en los hombros de él para alejarlo, pero no pudo porque Inuyasha separo sus labios al tiempo que tomaba su cuello profundizando el beso, dejándola embelesada por los sentimientos que se arremolinaba en su interior, aturdida, entrecerró los ojos cuando una ola de sentimientos la golpe provocando que sus piernas temblaran y que todo diera vueltas a su alrededor. Mareándola. Sus labios eran suaves, y su sabor único, moviéndolos con una avidez que la hizo estremecerse. Jamás había besado y prácticamente no sabía nada de la materia de los besos pero trato de imitarlo ya que le resulto fácil pues se movía lento… delicado… alzo sus brazos envolviendo su cuello con ellos acercándolo más a ella mientras soltaba un suspiro de placer al tiempo que él retiraba la mano de su cuello y la abrazaba desde su cintura… introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad de ella…

Kagome, quien, había cerrado los ojos, los abrió súbitamente al sentir la lengua de él dentro de ella. Tan hábil, buscando la femenina para crear un vals dentro de su cavidad dejándola nerviosa, y provocando que los bellos de sus brazos y cuello se erizaran ante la nueva sensación que la tomaba desprevenida. No podía creer que todo eso se sintiera al besar: estar aturdida, nerviosa, ansiosa, mareada, estremecida, feliz y con temor a la vez ¡todo junto! Gimió cuando al fin se acostumbro a tenerlo dentro de su boca cerrando los ojos cuando él comenzó a juguetear con su lengua siendo osado… Inuyasha prácticamente sabia más que besar, era el maestro de los besos…

Y besaba tan bien…

Cuando ya se sintió en sosiego volvió a suspirar. El aire comenzaba a escasear rápidamente y los labios le hormigueaban de lo entumecidos que estaban por el rose de sus bocas. Algo en su interior le avisaba que el beso junto que el momento mágico que estaba viviendo pronto terminaría para dar paso a la realidad…

En donde él la olvidaría…

¿Pero qué hacia?

Se estaba dejando llevar por los engaños de Inuyasha nuevamente, otra vez caía como una estúpida en las redes mentirosas de Inuyasha Taisho, del muy maldito mujeriego. Cerró con fuerza los ojos ejerciendo un poco mas de presión en el cuello de él casi posesiva para acercarlo a ella como si fuera la madera que flotaba en el medio del mar siendo su único sustento para sobrevivir y no ahogarse. Era tan iluso pensar que, él, el chico más codiciado de la escuela se fijara en ella, era tan… tan… tan estúpido e…

Inexistente.

¿Cómo alguien como Inuyasha podría fijarse en ella?

Él pudiendo estar con cualquier chica que quisiera, con alguien más bonita, alta, voluptuosa… pudiendo estar con tantas chicas mejores… ¿Por qué con ella? parecía tan irrealista… como si fuera un sueño… seguro que era un sueño, seguro que aún estaba dormida. Sí. Era lo más probable. Con un puño apresando su corazón al ver la realidad de las cosas, se separo de él respirando agitada como si hubiera corrido toda una cancha cinco veces, las piernas le temblaban un poco y los labios los tenia al igual que él, era muy seguro, ya que se habían besado un rato largo… o tal vez fueron solo minutos, bueno, no lo sabía con exactitud, lo único que podía afirmar era que estuvieron besándose.

– Kagome… – susurró, acunando el rostro de la chica con una mano mientras observaba esos enormes ojos chocolates que se los veía casi anegados en un liquido cristalino como si contuviera las lágrimas, brillando intensamente, sus mejillas de un suave color carmesí y los labios hinchados, húmedos, por sus esquicitos besos. Jamás los olvidaría. Sonrió de medio lado elevando las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba mostrándolo tan hermoso haciéndola contener el aire al verlo de ésa manera.

Prácticamente podía ser un modelo si se lo propusiera.

El chico se inclino sobre ella para estar a la altura de Kagome haciéndola enrojecer aún más por su acercamiento. Su mirada era curiosa, como la de un niño cuando descubre un gran regalo.

– ¿Me crees ahora? – inquirió observando los labios de la joven de una manera lasciva.

Ella trago con dificultad al tiempo que se pegaba aun mas a la pared como queriendo huir de él, escuchando los latidos de su desenfrenado corazón. Rehuyó de su mirada ladeando la cabeza para un lado quedando de soslayo ante él, rompiendo el tacto de su mano con la mejilla de ella.

– De-de-debo irme – farfulló, tratando de escapar de su lado por uno de los costados del chico, pero apenas se movió, él coloco sus manos a la altura de su cabeza creando con los brazos barras de hierro que la atraparon, obligándola a alzar su mirada suplicante hacia él. estaba inclinado hacia ella con los cabellos sueltos cayendo a los lados de su rostro enmarcándolo, creando una sombra oscura desde su nariz hacia arriba provocando que los ojos dorados brillaran aún más, con mayor intensidad, dejándola sin aliento y con el corazón palpitando a mil por segundo. Su mirada era seria, casi amenazadora y su voz sonó ronca por el peso de su sinceridad.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa, ahora? ¿Por qué quieres huir de mi?… acaso… ¿no te gusto?

Ella enrojecería más si eso fuera posible, pero en realidad solo sintió que las mejillas le ardían todavía más.

Bajo la mirada al suelo jugueteando con los dedos índices de sus manos.

– N-no, es eso… – balbuceó bien bajito, rogando porque sucediera algo para poder huir.

Él se inclino más.

– ¿Entonces? – la insto a que siguiera. Pero Kagome parecía no querer abrir la boca ni mucho menos mirarlo a los ojos. Inuyasha tomo su mentón con delicadeza abrigándola a que lo observara. – Dime que es lo que sucede… – casi suplico, observándola herido. – Sino, no entenderé jamás tu reacción, Kagome…

Despego sus labios para hablar contemplándolo anonadada, emitiendo un suave «eh…» pero nada completo.

– Ejem… – se escucho desde arriba de los peldaños. Inuyasha no quiso despegar los ojos de ella, frunció el ceño por la interrupción, y dio un paso atrás encarándose con la bibliotecaria que golpeteaba la suela de su tacón contra las baldosas, claramente exasperada. – ¿se puede…? – comenzó, pero se interrumpió cuando Kagome tomo los libros del suelo y corrió a toda prisa por los demás peldaños que faltaban rehuyendo de Inuyasha quien quiso alcanzarla pero la potente voz de la mujer retumbo en el pasillo haciéndolo detener. – ¡deténganse en este preciso…!

– ¡Ya cállese! – soltó Inuyasha retomando la marcha en busca de Kagome.

La bibliotecaria enarco las cejas hastiada del maleducado de ése jovencito que huyo al igual que la chica quien pidió una numerosa cantidad de libros sobre las matemáticas. Frunció las cejas, –casi uniéndolas– cuando los devuelva la regañaría por su desobediencia al igual que ése jovencito.

Respiro agitada cuando al fin se sintió protegida por una esquina que mantenía una columna de material a su lado, creando, sin saberlo, un pequeño escondite. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza tratando de calmarse, ya que su corazón no dejaba de palpitar con gran fervor y sus manos mantenían un horrible temblor por los nervios que provocaban estragos en su estomago, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran.

Entonces él paso por su lado.

Contuvo la respiración poniéndose rígida al verlo a solo dos metros de distancia lejos de ella. Se lo veía agitado y muy confundido, preocupado, observando a los lados como queriendo encontrar algo…

«O a _alguien_.»

Gimió casi imperceptiblemente al pensar en eso, llevándose una mano a los labios como queriendo acallar lo que ya había soltado, rogo a los cielos porque él no la halla escuchado. Pero lo vio dejar de moverse, entonces temió, temió que él la encontrara, pero justo cuando pensó que voltearía en su dirección se echo a correr súbitamente hacia el frente recorriendo el pacillo hasta desaparecer por las escaleras de la institución. Espero unos minutos hasta que ya no lo vio más y pudo expulsar el aire que contenía.

Soltó sus hombros tensos, y bajo la cabeza al tiempo que volvía a cerrar los ojos. Por Kami Sama… Inuyasha la beso… ¡a ella! –Entreabrió los ojos una vez más– ¿Por qué con ella? ¿Por qué?… suspiro, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y el dolor lacerante en su pecho. De todas las chicas que existían en ese maldito colegio, ¡justo la tenía que besar a ella! y el corazón se venía a enamorar de semejante mujeriego… ahh… ¡maldita su suerte!

«Pensé que eso era lo que querías…»

Sí, ella también lo creyó…

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Beso una vez más los suaves labios de su novia. Sonriendo enamorado cuando la chica se separo de su lado, volteando, no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa cómplice, para después marcharse hacia su salón de clases que justamente quedaba a un lado que el de Miroku.

Clavo su mirada azul en el suave moviendo de las caderas de Sango cuando está le dio la espalda. Suspiro lleno de felicidad, deseando poder tocar una vez más esa suave piel de porcelana que tanto le gustaba. Cerró sus ojos, para no caer en la tentación, y se encamino a su salón. Arrojo despreocupadamente sus cosas en su pupitre corriendo la silla para luego sentarse tranquilamente mirando el reloj que se encontraba arriban de la pizarra. Estaba seguro de que pronto la escuela temblaría cuando un chico de ojos dorados apareciera haciendo un gran alboroto. Espero pacientemente. Conto. Uno… dos… tres… cuatro…

Y se escucho el estruendoso golpe de la puerta corrediza al abrirse.

Era Inuyasha.

Sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes blanquecinos, satisfecho de que su premonición se cumpliera.

Inuyasha arrojo con brusquedad el maletín de la institución arriba del pupitre, lanzando también su chaqueta de abrigo, claramente furioso por algo que capaz el joven de ojos azules sepa adivinar. Todos los presentes clavaron sus miradas furtivas sobre el chico quien ni siquiera lo noto.

Miroku alzo las cejas, pero sin dejar esa sonrisa tan calmada y despreocupada que tanto lo caracterizaba.

– Veo que algo te ha sucedido ¿me equivoco?

Inuyasha gruño por lo bajo murmurando un par de palabras ininteligibles al tiempo que se sentaba y se cruzaba de brazos sobre el pecho claramente molesto.

Miroku lo tomo como un sí.

– Ahh… bien, te comprendo y ¿con quién fue que te encontraste o peleaste para estar así?

Otro gruñido se escucho mientras se removía en la silla.

Miroku suspiro. Que difícil iba a ser todo aquello.

– Ajá… ¿mujer? – él gruño –. Veo, veo ¿Kagome? Digo, solo lance un nombre al azar. – Inuyasha bajo su mirada a su regazo encorvándose un poco – acerté.

El chico de ojos dorados volteo para encararlo dejando estupefacto a su amigo quien lo observo casi con la boca abierta. Jamás había visto esa mirada tan triste en Inuyasha, nunca, y eso que se conocían desde que comenzar primer grado.

– No la comprendo. Parecía que las cosas estaban mejorando, pero ayer cuando volví de ver la universidad que me ofrecieron estaba más que enojada… – pareció pensarlo un minuto ya que cayó y no dijo nada hasta que centro sus ojos en los de Miroku quien lo observaba expectante. Continuo –: creo que la preocupe…

– ¿Por qué piensas eso?

– Pues… veras, en un momento de nuestra conversación se sobresalto y comenzó a recriminarme que yo había desaparecido toda una semana sin que le avisara. Si, bien, es verdad, no le dije nada, pero si lo hice fue porque no quería preocuparla y… – frunció el ceño tanto que sus cejas casi se unieron, entonces se enfureció golpeando la mesa de Miroku haciendo que este ultimo lo observara alzando una ceja. – ¡pero qué demonios tengo que contarte esto a ti!

Miroku se encogió de hombros, alzando sus manos como si sostuviera algo con las palmas abiertas al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y decía despreocupadamente:

– No lo sé. Fuiste tú quien vino y comenzó a decirme todo eso.

– ¡Ah, ya cállate!

– La verdad siempre duele… – murmuró, cuando Inuyasha se volteo dándole la espalda. – Pero déjame decirte algo amigo mío… – susurró a espaldas del chico. – yo en tu lugar arreglaría esto antes de que otro venga a robarme el puesto que tengo…

Inuyasha se volteo como un huracán encarándolo de lleno, clavando su mirada aturdida en los ojos de Miroku incrédulo a lo que había escuchado. Sentía como si la sangre fuera hirviendo a una velocidad inimaginable cruzando cada vena de su cuerpo incrementando una ira que en mucho tiempo no sentía. Las aletas de su nariz se ensancharon cuando su respiración se volvió agitada y crujía los dientes tratando de controlarse apretando los puños de sus manos para no correr hacia el salón de Kagome y comenzar a golpear a ese maldito infeliz.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – mascullo con aire sombrío como también sorprendido.

– Sí – afirmó el otro despreocupado. – Sango, me conto que alguien (no sabe quién) anda detrás de Kagome y se ve que quiero algo más que una simple amistad.

Los ojos de Inuyasha comenzaron tomar un matiz rojizo en las orbes y su mandíbula estaba tensa obviamente conteniendo la ira. ¿Estaría celoso? Su rostro era inescrutable como si estuviera tranquilo u aturdido, quien sabe.

– ¿Quién es? – pregunto automáticamente.

– Te dije que _no lo sé,_ pero para serte sincero: sospecho de alguien de su salón…

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

¡Ahí estaba!

Caminando tranquilamente por un pasillo con su maletín llevado con una mano mientras que se abrochaba los botones de su chaqueta de abrigo con la mano libre. Estaba sola. Y oportunamente nadie se encontraba por ese pacillo. La escuela debería estar vacía a esas horas de la tarde. El sol estaba en crepúsculo, mostrándose a través de los vidrios de las ventanas los tonos, dorados, naranjas, y amarrillos que bañaban con sus matices la delicada figura de Kagome que de seguro ni pensaba que se encontraba siendo vigilada por un par de ojos dorados que parecían devorarla con la mirada. Tenso la mandíbula al recordar las palabras de Miroku ese mismo día, cuando entro al salón.

– _Sí_ – afirmó el otro despreocupado. – _Sango me conto que alguien (no sabe quién) anda detrás de Kagome y se ve que quiere algo más que una simple amistad._

Gruño y apretó los puños de sus manos al imaginarse a otro chiquillo estúpido detrás de Kagome. Ella no tenía derecho de estar con nadie, ella solo debía estar con él. Y estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que estaba _sola_… ellos eran _algo,_ aunque aun no lo hayan aclarado aun.

Se encamino a zancadas rápidas y grandes, hacia la chica que ni siquiera volteo al escuchar las pisadas de detrás de ella. La tomo del codo arrastrándola con él mientras abría con la mano libre, la puerta lanzándola hacia dentro.

Kagome soltó un grito ahogado cuando sintió la brusquedad con que la tomaban del codo arrastrándola hacia un salón vacio. Se tambaleo un poco, tropezando con sus propios pies al entrar por la fuerza que la empujaron hacia dentro. Su corazón latió desbocado por el susto que se llevo al verse desprevenida y vulnerable ante… ¿Inuyasha? Su corazón latió más calmado cuando vio que era él quién la había arrastrado hacia ese salón. Esperen. ¿La arrastro a ese salón…? ¡¿Pero quién se creía que era para tratarla así?! ¿Con que derecho la "secuestraba" contra su voluntad? Bueno… esa pregunta no estaba bien formulada. ¡No importa! Allí lo único que importaba era encarar a Inuyasha y saber qué demonios le pasaba.

Le planto cara con resolución, irguiéndose en todo su metro sesenta y seis lanzando la más intimidatoria de sus miradas llena de furia para que supiera cuan molesta estaba. Abrió su boca para hablar y alzo un dedo, pero él fue más rápido que ella y la acallo con toda la potente voz masculina que tenia.

– ¿Con quién demonios te estás viendo?

– ¿Qué? – jadeo confusa. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

– No te hagas la desentendida. ¡Dime en este mismo inste quien es ese maldito infeliz que quiere salir contigo y juro que le rompo la cara a puñetazos!

A Kagome se le desencajo la mandíbula y todo lo que pensaba decirle se fue por el escusado antes de que pudiera formular una oración.

Inuyasha se enfureció y dio un paso al frente observándola desde su altura imponiendo su fabulosa figura ante Kagome quien de pronto se sintió al igual que una hormiga ante él.

– ¿De qué estás hablando, Inuyasha? – balbuceó con la voz trémula.

– ¡De ese maldito que anda detrás de ti!

– ¡¡Idiota, nadie anda detrás de nadie!!

– ¡No mientas, Sango le dijo a Miroku que alguien estaba detrás de ti y que quería algo más que tu amistad! – gruño furioso, sin percatarse que ambos estaban en medio de un salón vacio gritando a los cuatro vientos sin que les importara nada.

Kagome frunció su ceño incrédula ante esa estúpida escena de celos que estaba montando Inuyasha. ¿Alguien estaba tras ella? ¡Pero qué absurdo! Resoplo fastidiada y se cruzo de brazos dándole la espalda. ¿De donde demonios había sacado Sango que alguien andaba detrás de ella? ni siquiera tenía tiempo para admiradores a penas si podía comer por esos malditos estudios que la tenían como loca. ¡Sesshoumaru y su estúpida matemática!

«Porque no aprovechas esta oportunidad…»

Claaaaaro, podía jugar un poquitito con Inuyasha. Total, él la había hecho sufrir, un poquito de dolor no le viene mal a nadie.

Sonio maliciosamente al tiempo que lo observaba por encima de su hombro borrando la sonrisa y mirándolo con indiferencia.

– Y ¿Qué, si alguien quiere salir conmigo? Que yo sepa no tengo compromisos ni ataduras con nadie.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Inuyasha sin pensárselo dos veces se precipito contra Kagome tomándola de los brazos para voltearla y que quedara de frente a él. Su mirada era asustada como también asombrada observándolo con una súplica que él hizo caso omiso.

Frunció su ceño clavando la mirada en la de la joven para mascullar:

– ¡Tú no puedes salir con nadie! ¡Porque eres MI chica, MI novia, MI mujer y MI todo! ¡Te prohíbo rotundamente que salgas con otro que no sea yo! – sentenció con una nota posesiva en la voz, dejando a Kagome muda ante la reacción del chico. Claramente noto como los ojos estaban desorbitados por la ira y su agarre era férreo como también duro, lastimándola levemente. Las aletas de su nariz estaban ensanchadas mientras que su mandíbula tensa hacia crujir los dientes ante la impotencia de no poder moler a puñetazos el rostro de ese chico que ni ella sabia quien era. Juraría que si fuera un animal mostraría los dientes amenazadoramente… aunque…

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza sintiendo lo agitado de su corazón. Ladeo su rostro dejándolo de soslayo, rogando a los cielos porque todo pasara en un segundo. No entendía cómo pero no sentía miedo sino que estaba muerta de los nervios, por tenerlo así de cerca, y por la ENORME declaración de Inuyasha al gritar a los cuatro vientos que ella era: su novia. Alto. ¡Stop! ¡No! ¡Paren ahí! ¿¡Había escuchado bien!? Abrió los ojos de súbito teniéndolos fijos en un punto indefinido de la pared a lo lejos de ellos. El corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido que la última vez haciéndola escuchar sus laditos en el tímpano de los oídos.

Volvió su mirada incrédula a los ojos furibundos de Inuyasha.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, mientras que un nudo de calidez se anudo en su garganta.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – musito inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Esta vez los ojos de Inuyasha parecieron enternecerse cuando se perdió en la mirada de Kagome al tiempo que, inexplicablemente, una corriente eléctrica hacia que se acercaran como si fueran imanes buscando sus…

– Que eres mi todo… mi novia… – musito en sus labios.

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** ¡Hi! n,ñ de verdad lamento esta tardanza. Pero fue por fuerza mayor. Primero, la estúpida y barata línea de teléfono no me dejo que me conecte con el internet porque está dañado. Segundo, estuve enferma… tanto que me tuvieron que llevar a la clínica y hacerme analices ¡fue horrible cuando me sacaron una jeringa completa de sangre! tercero, los exámenes… de los cuales aprobé solo uno jeje n,ñ que raro yo, me dejaron muerta…, y… mmm… cuarto, no hay creo…

Bien, en este cap quise mostrar el temor de Kagome ante verse usada por Inuyasha ya que ella aun no puede creer que él la quiera siendo una ordinaria y simple chica, como es. Peeeero Inu no piensa que ella sea una simple chica, al contrario, piensa que ella es más que eso, cosa que Kagome no sabe aun pero… ¿se le ira ese miedo que siente por creer que él en verdad la quiere? Mmm ¿Qué pasara? Jeje bueno, lo descubriremos dentro de poco n,n y con respecto a la secuela de este fic… no va haber secuela, nop, decide que mejor no. Lo siento.

En fin, espero que les halla gustado y nos leemos en la próxima ¡gracias por los reviews!

_**Dulce Kagome Lady**__**.–**_ (¡presente!)

**P/D:** ¡FELIZ DÍA DEL ESCRITOR! n,n aquí en Argentina es el día del escrito. A todas las escritoras les deseo un muy feliz día.


	13. Nuevo Para Ella

**Capítulo 13:** **"Nuevo Para Ella."**

Cerró sus ojos, al tiempo que trataba de controlarse. Tomo todo el aire que le fue posible llenando sus pulmones del aire gélido de esa tarde que ya se encontraba en crepúsculo. El corazón le latía a mil por segundo y tenía un horrible nudo en la garganta de calidez que hacía que sus ojos se anegaran en lagrimitas por la incredulidad del momento. Apretó los labios, rogando a Kami Sama para que la ayudara a tranquilizarse ya que las malditas rodillas no dejaban de temblarle y un estúpido escalofríos le recorría la espalda.

Las manos comenzaron a sudarle de los nervios que sentía y automáticamente se soltó de la del chico como si la piel de él la quemara. Cosa que por cierto no era mentira del todo.

Inuyasha alzo una ceja ante la repentina acción de la joven.

¡Maldición! ¡Justo a ella le pasaban estas cosas!

¡Qué vergüenza!

– ¿Sucede algo? – inquirió el joven, metiéndose las manos en sus bolcillos observándola impasible mientras casi se balanceaba en sus talones.

Ya estaban fuera del establecimiento, caminando tranquilamente por la acera de la calle. Solo los dos. Sin nadie más. Se mordió el labio nerviosa inclinando la cabeza hacia delante dejando que sus cabellos azabaches crearan una barrera ante la visión de Inuyasha. Una suave briza los meció hacia atrás dejando al descubierto su rostro –puso los ojos en blanco en su interior– que raro que estas cosas que pasaran a ella.

– Eh… yo… – musito dubitativa.

Su respiración se detuvo súbitamente, cuando sintió la enorme mano de Inuyasha sobre su mejilla casi fría. El contacto hizo que se quedara estática por unos momentos tratándose de recordar que aun tenía que respirar. Alzo su mirada suplicante hacia la cálida de él quien la observaba con una ternura que envolvió a su corazón con una calidez que por poco y la hace jadear.

Suavemente, movió sus dedos en la mejilla de ella, saboreando lo suave que podía llegar a ser esa pálida piel que estaba debajo de su mano. Encorvó un poco su espalda bajando hacia delante el rostro para quedar bien cerca del de Kagome que lo observaba casi boquiabierta, totalmente sorprendida. Soltó una risita burlona al verla tan perpleja.

– Pareciera como si estuvieras viendo a un fantasma – bromeo sin dejar de sonreír. Acerco fugazmente sus labios hacia los femeninos robándole un beso y buscando nuevamente la pequeña mano de ella que se encontraba a espaldas de la joven, atrayéndola hacia él y envolviéndola con la suya. Dejando más conmocionada a la joven –. Tranquilízate. Pareciera como si nunca hubieras estado en una situación como está…

Kagome bajo la mirada hacia el suelo opacándosele por las palabras de Inuyasha. Si él supiera que jamás tuvo un novio y, que esto era lo más cerca que había estado alguna vez en su vida, se echaría a reír sin duda alguna. Lo siguió silenciosamente sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. Dirigió una mirada furtiva a Inuyasha observándolo de perfil. Era tan hermoso, alto, corpulento, y… ¿afeminado? Contuvo estoicamente una carcajada que estuvo a punto de escapársele de los labios. Bien, afeminado, no era la palabra, y no sabía con exactitud cuál sería la palabra correcta, lo único que quería decir era que el cabello lo llevaba demasiado largo y que si se lo miraba de lejos casi se lo podía ver como una mujer, pero claro, solo _casi_.

Rogo mentalmente para que él no notara la contención de su carcajada.

Ladeo el rostro para observarla alzando una ceja.

Bien, no pudo escapar.

– ¿Qué es lo que contienes?

Ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente con una suave sonrisita en las comisuras de sus labios sin saber que responder.

– Eh… no, nada, – soltó una risita nerviosa – nada importante, créeme.

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos, sin creerle una pizca. Pero lo dejo pasar y continúo con su caminata tirando de la mano de Kagome para que ella se acercara más a él y así poder rodearle los pequeños hombros con su brazo. Sintiendo la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de su novia. Provocando que la chica abriera sus ojos como platos enrojeciendo levemente por el impulso de Inuyasha. Jamás había estado así con un chico, y todo esto era…

_Nuevo para ella…_

Levanto su mirada hacia Inuyasha estirando más de lo debido el cuello, ya que él le sacaba un poco más de una cabeza. Valla… era reconfortante estar a esa distancia con el chico que te gusta y que prácticamente amas.

Él bajo su mirada al mismo tiempo que Kagome alzaba la suya encontrándose ambos con los ojos del otro.

Eso la hizo sonrojarse más, provocando una deslumbrante sonrisa por parte de Inuyasha mostrando todos sus blanquecinos dientes de porcelana.

– Te ves muy hermosa cuando te sonrojas… hasta te hace ver tierna. – la halago haciendo que esta vez se sonrojara furiosamente bajando la mirada al suelo casi incomoda. Él soltó una melodiosa carcajada que la dejo embelesada por un minuto. – ¿Qué, jamás te lo han dicho?

Ella no respondió, y su mirada cambio a una opaca llena de tristeza, sin dejar un vestigio de la brillosa y calidez de su sonrojo. Inuyasha borro su sonrisa y la observo serio comprendiendo la razón por el silencio de Kagome: nadie le dijo que se veía hermosa con su sonrojo. Frunció el ceño. ¿Podía ser verdad que nadie le dijera jamás que era hermosa? Pero ¿en qué mundo loco pudiera pasar eso? Ella era más que hermosa, era… era… ¡una diosa griega! Llena de hermosura y ternura que haría flaquear cualquier fortaleza de un hombre.

Por Kami Sama, este mundo estaba mal. Muy mal.

Ejerció un poco de fuerza al férreo, pero delicado, agarre en la joven haciéndola detenerse y que se enfrentara contra él, pero sin deshacer el contacto que tenían. Ella lo observo confusa como también nerviosa. Inuyasha le sonrió y con su mano libre tomo su mentón para que sus miradas se hicieran una sola, inclinándose hacia ella dejando para –una vez más– acercar sus labios a los de Kagome no sin antes susurrar:

– Me alegro de ser el primero en decirte lo hermosa que eres… – y unió sus labios con los de Kagome, provocando que ella diera un pequeño respingo cuando advirtió el tacto y el calor que desprendían los suaves labios de Inuyasha. Delicadamente la abrazo de la espalda pegándola hacia él saboreando el exquisito del sabor de su chica, acariciando con la lengua la de ella, moviendo sus labios despacio, con calma, como queriendo memorizar la textura de los labios femeninos… dejando una huella invisible de él en ella. Percibiendo en su pecho lo acelerado del corazón de Kagome, a pesar de llevar una chaqueta bien gruesa, latidos fieros y desbocados, que lo hicieron sonreír entre el beso de ambos. Kagome alzo sus brazos y los paso por el cuello del chico acercándolo así mas a ella queriéndose fundir en ese beso que la hacía temblar levemente, ante su nuevo acercamiento esperando que en algún momento ella como también su cuerpo se acostumbraran a tenerlo así de cerca.

Cuando al fin despegaron sus bocas, Inuyasha paso la punta de su lengua por el labio inferior de Kagome provocando que la joven enrojeciera y que contuviera la respiración ante el osado comportamiento de él.

Sofocada, abrió sus ojos teniendo como primer plano de visión la sonrisa suave y satisfecha de Inuyasha quien la hizo sentir otra oleada de calor en el rostro. ¿Alguien podría enrojecer aun más de lo que ya estaba?

Entero sus dedos en el suave cabello azabache de su novia, acariciándolo.

– Creo que me gustas más de lo que me imaginaba… – declaro –. y en verdad me hace feliz que sea el primero en decirte cuan hermosa eres…

Los ojos de Kagome lo atisbaron llenos de conmoción, como si no entendiera lo que él le estaba diciendo. Se alejo un paso hacia atrás afirmando su espalda contra el muro que dividía la acera de la residencia de alguna persona que viviría detrás del muro. Coloco sus manos detrás de ella y contemplo el suelo fijamente, como si meditara algo dejando a Inuyasha perplejo ante la repentina acción de la chica, advirtiendo el frio que le recorría por las partes de su cuerpo donde Kagome estuvo segundos atrás.

Ella suspiro.

– Inuyasha… – comenzó, sin mirarlo, con los ojos fijos en sus zapatos –. Esto… es nuevo para mí… yo… – tomo aire para darse valor, alzando su mirada, contemplándolo, advirtiendo como él la observaba atento a lo que ella dijera. Expulso el aire retenido, como resignada. –… yo jamás he tenido un novio. Ni sé como tengo que comportarme o que es lo que se tiene que hacer cuando estas con… tu novio. Esto es difícil para mí ya que al no haber tenido jamás… novio, se poco de esto. Y… no comprendo aun como puedes estar interesado en mi, teniendo tantas chicas revoloteándote a tu alrededor… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Parecía tan amedrentada y adolorida, que no supo cómo responderle. Su mirada era de tristeza, una tristeza que por poco y era tangible. Así que ella jamás tuvo un novio. Bien, eso era nuevo también, él nunca había estado con una chica que no haya tenido experiencia. Normalmente se la pasaba con esa chicas fáciles que solo era por momentos o noches, nada más, no con una niña que era tan inocente. Por un momento se sintió un bastardo al estar al lado de alguien que era pura inocencia, ahora comprendía porque se sonrojaba tanto o se comportaba temerosa. Ella no sabía lo que era tener novio. Sonrió de lado. Bien, había que empezar de cero.

Tiro su cabeza hacia atrás soltando una carcajada melodiosa y llena de tranquilidad. No le importaba que Kagome no tuviera experiencia, él le enseñaría lo que tenía que hacer con su novio. Con él.

– Deja de alejarte de mí…, hey, no soy un monstruo ni mucho menos estoy enfermo. Ven, vamos, te acompañare a tu casa y te responderé tus dudas. – la reconforto estirando su mano hacia ella para que la tomara. La chica observo la enorme mano tostada de su novio, dubitativa a tomarla o no. – Kagome…

Contemplo sus ojos fijamente, tratando de descubrir si le mentía o jugaba con ella, pero lo único que pudo ver fue el suave dolor de la espera. Nada más.

«Tal vez no miente.»

Había una manera de descubrirlo.

Tomo su mano.

– Ahora respondiendo a tu pregunta… – comenzó, al tiempo que tomaba su mano para tirar suavemente de ella y pegarla a un lado de su cuerpo posando una mano en su cintura como asegurándose de que no se le escapara. El corazón de Kagome latió frenéticamente al sentir una vez más la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de Inuyasha.

El chico observo el cielo pensando cómo responderle.

– ¿Por qué no puedes creer que en verdad me gustas? Es porque soy mujeriego ¿no?

Kagome jugueteo con los botones de su chaqueta blanca.

– Sí…

Lo escucho suspirar.

– Entonces discúlpame – musitó, ejerciendo suavemente un poco de fuerza en su agarre, como si en verdad le doliera el que lo viera como un mujeriego. – me gane esa mala reputación junto con el tonto de Miroku. No quiero que tengas un mal concepto de mi persona… – volvieron a detenerse. Ella alzo sus ojos castaños para observarlo quedando sin aliento cuando su mirada de cachorro mojado la baleo como una pistola –. Contigo quiero que sea diferente… en verdad quiero que seas mi novia… de verdad que lo deseo. Créeme.

Acaricio su mejilla con los dedos, acercando su rostro lentamente al de Kagome quien se puso rígida al ver la cercanía que tenía ambos. Él roso suavemente sus labios con los de la chica sintiendo el suave aliento de ella golpearle el rostro con los labios entreabiertos y la respiración entrecortada. Como lo hacía feliz ser el primero en poder hacer aquello.

– ¿Por qué? – jadeo casi sin aire.

Inuyasha volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez apesadumbrado, afirmando su frente en la de ella con los ojos cerrados y una media sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

– Es mi culpa, sin duda, que sientas esta desconfianza hacia mí. Me duele un poco, pero creo que me lo merezco – Kagome se mordió el labio sintiéndose un poco culpable por él –. Quiero que seas mi novia porque en verdad me gustas, porque cuando te vi en la clase de deportes sonriendo de una manera deslumbrante me cautivaste, parecías tan frágil, eres tan frágil – se corrigió –. Que con tu delicadeza y dulzura… me has enamorado. Sí, lo hiciste. Me tienes loco, y estoy enamorado de ti… por eso quiero que seas mi novia, y también para que ningún idiota se atreva a acercarse a ti con segundas intenciones.

La observo infinitamente, como queriendo llegar a su alma, dejándola perpleja ante su declaración. Sus ojos dorados brillaban en esa oscuridad. Esperen. ¿Oscuridad? ¿Ya era de noche? ¡Tan pronto! ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron caminando? Se separo de él súbitamente observando a los lados de la calle quedando atónita al ver que se encontraba en el inicio de las escaleras de su templo. Habían llegado, y ella ni cuenta se había dado. ¡Oh, que distraída era! Sintió la enorme mano de Inuyasha en su muñeca apresándola y tirando, otra vez, de ella para que se acercara a él, pegando sus labios a los de la chica robándole un profundo beso que embeleso a Kagome. Sin saber porque o cómo se aferro a la tela de la chaqueta de Inuyasha tironeando de él para que se acercara a ella colocándose de puntitas de pie para alcanzar mejor su droga: Inuyasha. ¿Debería creerle? ¿Le estaría mintiendo? ¿Aria mal al ser su novia? Bien, el único que sabía eso era el destino y… ¿Por qué no arriesgarse? Tan malo no podría ser…

Se separo de él, casi jadeando, contemplando esos ojos dorados que la observaban minuciosamente. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió levemente. Lo intentaría, después de todo, «sino se arriesga no se gana» soltó una risita juguetona y tiro sus brazos en los hombros de él sonriendo con esa sonrisa que lograba deslumbrar a Inuyasha.

– Te creeré… pero con una condición…

– ¿Cuál?

Cerro sus ojos y tomo aire para abrirlos luego y clavar su mirada en la de él.

– Prométeme que si te aburres de mí… me lo dirás, antes de engañarme… ¿sí?

Él se puso serio, súbitamente, contemplando la mirada casi opacada por el temor en la joven. ¿Aburrirse de ella? ¡Ja! Pero que absurdo, jamás se aburriría de alguien como ella. Nunca.

– Y tú prometerás a mí qué si alguien llega a molestarte más de lo debido, me lo dirás para que le rompa la cara a puñetazos ¿de acuerdo?

– ¡Pero nadie anda detrás de nadie! – replico ahora casi con enfado.

– Entonces ¿por qué Sango le dijo a Miroku que alguien estaba detrás de ti, eh? – mascullo aferrando sus manos más a la menuda espalda de la chica. – porque no creo que lo haya inventado solo para fastidiar.

– ¡Inuyasha, ya deja eso! Nadie está interesado en mí…

– Conozco a alguien que se muere por ti… – señalo serio y con el ceño fruncido.

Kagome puso sus ojos en blanco.

– Y ¿Quién es ésa persona?

– Yo. – sonrió, como si hubiera cometido una travesura, robándole una media sonrisa a Kagome quien golpeo levemente su pecho aun sin separarse.

– Tonto.

– No. Mejor loco…, Loco por ti.

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** ¡REGALO POR LA TARDANZA! n,n gracias por los reviews. Nos leemos luego.

_**Dulce Kagome Lady**__**.–**_


	14. Por Ti

**Capítulo 14: "Por Ti".**

Se arrellano en la silla de su pupitre cruzándose de brazos y tobillos, con una clara actitud de despreocupación mientras observaba hacia el frente, meditabundo, y una sonrisa suave en las comisuras de sus labios. Ya comenzarían las clases dentro de pocos minutos y como nunca había llegado temprano –y eso que se despertó tarde– se encogió de hombros ante el pensamiento. Que va, si llegaba tarde o si llegaba temprano, le daba igual, le importaba muy poco lo que le pudieran decir sobre las llegadas tardes. Ahora menos que nunca se fijaría en esas cosas, existía algo con mucha más importancia que ocupaba la mayor parte de su cerebro. Su sonrisa se ensancho más. Al diablo con todo, Kagome era mucho más importante que todo lo demás. Cerró sus ojos evocando el recuerdo del delicado rostro de su novia. Frágil y suave, de líneas redondeadas como las de una niña pequeña con cuerpo de mujer. Su sonrisa llena de tranquilidad y amor que le desbordaba por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Ahh… no, si su Kagome era la chica más perfecta de todas ¿sería porque era sacerdotisa? Quizás… quien sabe.

– Taisho. – lo llamo una voz que le hizo erizar los pelos de la nuca, haciéndolo tener un tic nervioso en su ceja oscura. No quería abrir los ojos, estaba tan bien con su ensueño del rostro de su novia, para abrirlos descubrir que todo lo que su mente había evocado se desmoronara tan fácil como dolorosamente. – Taisho… – esta vez la voz sonó amenazante.

«Vamos, Inuyasha, para si esto se acaba de una vez por todas.»

Bien, bien, los abriría.

– Acompáñeme al despacho del director. – ordeno sin ninguna delicadeza marchándose ya para que el chico lo siguiera. A regañadientes Inuyasha se levanto de su silla caminando con las manos metidas dentro de los bolcillos de su pantalón del colegio y siguió al profesor carente de sexo: Kakera.

«¿Qué has hecho, ahora?»

¡Nada!

¡No había hecho nada! Sólo lo del vidrio, pero eso se arreglo cuando lo castigaron después de la escuela y se encontró con Kagome. Oh, vamos, paso hace mucho tiempo ¿todavía podían estar resentidos por lo del vidrio? ¡Por Kami Sama! Solo era un estúpido vidrio, ni que hubiera estado desde la segunda guerra mundial donde Japón estuvo involucrado. Puso sus ojos en blanco. Era una sandez regañarlo ahora por cosas que pasaron hace tiempo. Oh…

«¡Carajo!»

La universidad.

– Buenas tardes, Taisho, por favor tome asiento. – señalo con la palma de su mano abierta la silla que se encontraba delante del enorme escritorio de roble marrón en donde detrás se encontraba sentado muy tranquilamente el director del establecimiento.

¿Tan rápido había llegado al despacho? Bueno, capaz que no se dio cuenta porque estuvo todo el camino sumiso en sus pensamientos. Tomo aire inflando su pecho, frunciendo el ceño imaginándose lo que ya vendría y respondió:

– Gracias. Pero prefiero estar de pie.

– ¡Cómo te atreves a contestarle de esa manera al director mocoso mal…! – comenzó con su acostumbrado tono prepotente el profesor de educación deportiva mostrando su puño a Inuyasha amenazadoramente mientras que este ultimo lo encaraba casi mostrando los dientes y gruñendo al igual que el profesor con el puño desafiante. Pero el carraspeo del director incomodo, como molesto por la actitud de profesor y alumno, los detuvo antes de provocar un enfrentamiento que les hubiera costado una expulsión y despido a cada uno por su lado.

– Kakera… – le espeto de manera cortante. – No me molesto para nada el comentario del alumno Taisho, solo sugería para que se sintiera más cómodo, es todo.

Inuyasha sonrió triunfal, casi riéndose entre dientes por la clara molestia que se produjo en el rostro de Kakera.

«Eso te pasa por quererte pasar de listo.»

– Bien, me imagino que ya se estará imaginando para que le he citado a mi despacho ¿no es así, Taisho? – suspiro el director entrelazando los dedos en la mesa de su escritorio e inclinándose un poco hacia delante como queriendo acortar la distancia que existían entre el chico y él.

El joven se cruzo de brazo sobre el pecho, cerrando los ojos y expulsando el aire casi en un resoplido haciendo mecerse los mechones de su flequillo.

– Es por la universidad ¿no? – aventuro. Ese día en que Kagome había menciono la semana que él había desaparecido antes de que se dieran su primer beso, fue porque el director de la universidad de Tohoku de la ciudad de Sendai, lo invito a que viajara por una simple semana para que la conociera antes de rechazarla, pues el viejo había adivinado sus intenciones antes de que él pudiera responder y como eso significaba que no contarían los días de su ausencia en la escuela…

… decidió que lo mejor era no desperdiciar unas lindas mini vacaciones a la ciudad de Sendai…

– ¿Y? ¿Qué tal te parece nuestra universidad? – le pregunto el director de la universidad un día antes que vuelva a Tokio. Abrió su boca para contestar pero fue interrumpido por él. – Como podrás ver, tenemos varias asignaturas que te gustaran estudiar, si ya no quieres seguir la carrera en donde estas anotado. Puedes cambiarte cuantas veces quieras, y la beca es hasta que termines de estudiar. También puedes alquilar un departamento ya que el dinero que te daremos no solo te alcanzara para que tengas un departamento sino que también para la comida que necesites para alimentarte, ya que te necesitamos fuerte con todas las energías del mundo para que ganemos el torneo de fin de año – golpe con fuerza su hombro, de forma casi juguetona, pero claro, solo _casi_. Inuyasha se sobo el brazo y lo fulmino con la mirada mientras el director se echaba a reír estruendosamente – no creo que seas tan débil, los chicos a esta edad suelen tener los huesos firmes y tú no pareces ser un chico debilucho, hasta tienes pinta de ser todo un hombre y…

Y… siguió, siguió, y siguió parloteando, sobre lo que primero se le venía a la cabeza, provocando que Inuyasha se enfadara lentamente y que su poca paciencia llegara a su límite.

– Sí… la pese… ¿bien? – respondió distraído observando el techo rogando a los cielos por no volver a tener que cruzarse por su camino a ese insoportable viejo charlatán.

– Pues no parece muy complacido, joven.

– Y si estas con un anciano que no para de hablar nunca… – murmuró bien bajito y con una nota de molestia. No. ¡Juraba por su madre que **NO** volvería a cruzarse con ese anciano!

– ¿Qué dijo?

– ¡No! ¡Nada, nada! – farfulló, alzando las manos al frente de él agitándolas tratándose de excusar, era una suerte que el director sea tan sordo como para no escucharlo. Suspiro una vez más, volviendo a los hilos de sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza tratándose de olvidar lo de su última semana. La universidad le parecía muy bueno y todo, hasta tenían un súper gimnasio pero…

No era lo que él necesitaba.

– Hay algo que aún no me queda claro, señor. – comenzó, serió por lo que tendría que decir y la duda que le carcomía el cerebro. El anciano director lo observo expectante –. No entiendo porque soy tan importante para el vie… el señor Matsue – Se corrigió –. No entiendo que es lo que ve en mí para insistir tanto.

El director suspiro apesadumbrado cerrando los ojos para entender como un chico tan inteligente no podía entender algo tan simple. O bien se equivocaba al llamar "inteligente" al joven Taisho.

Abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse con la mirada de Inuyasha quien lo observaba atentamente esperando su respuesta. El anciano volvió a suspirar.

– Veo que aun no se hadado cuenta de lo importante que es usted.

– Pues ve que no. – le espeto algo cortante o muy cortante.

El anciano director lo observo con sus añosos ojos casi rojos del cansancio de los lentes de lectura que se aferraban perfectamente a su nariz.

– Joven, gracias a usted hemos ganado todos los torneos de basquetboll que recuerdo desde que usted llego a nuestra escuela. Siempre ha sido de esa manera mientras que estudio aquí. Y como capaz se ha dado cuenta, la universidad Tohoku es muy competitiva, gano casi todos los súper torneos universitarios que se han hecho desde hace muchos años atrás. Esa universidad está llena de campeones… todos los jugadores son campeones o liberes de distintas escuelas de todo Japón y como usted hay muchos. Niño, te necesitan para seguir siendo los mejores… le eres indispensable…

Ahora entendía todo. Así que esa estúpida universidad estaba minada de idiotas universitarios que eran "campeones" –o se creían los campeones– de distintas escuelas de Japón. Por eso lo observaban unos hombres en un partido tan inquisitivos. Lo estaban estudiando. Estaban probando sus habilidades.

«Y al parecer habían quedado satisfechos con lo que vieron.»

Inuyasha arrugo el ceño.

– Por eso el director de la universidad de Sendai estaba tan interesado en mí…

– ¿Que habías imaginado? – inquirió con el mismo tono prepotente de antes el profesor Kakera. Inuyasha lo ignoro.

– Creí que solo lo hacía por insistencia. Sabía que me quería para que jugara en el equipo de su universidad, pero no me imagine que era porque los campeones de los campeones estaban allí.

– Ahora la sabe. – dijo sabiamente el director con sus ojos cerrados.

El chico esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa.

Claro que lo sabía. Sabía todo. Y ahora había tomado su decisión, la cual no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

– Claro, ahora lo sé.

– Entonces aceptara ¿no es así? – el anciano parecía estar ansioso por su respuesta ya que se inclino un poco más en su escritorio clavando su añosa mirada en Inuyasha quien solo se limito a sonreír mostrando todos sus perfectos dientes.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Una vez más, el estruendoso sonido del timbre al sonar estruendosamente la hizo pegar un brinco ante el susto que eso le provoco. Se llevo una mano al pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón casi palpitaban en la garganta a una velocidad que la preocupo. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par observo el reloj que se encontraba arriba de la pizarra en donde Sesshoumaru había escrito unos cuantos ejercicios del maldito mal nacido de Pitágoras. Bien, ya había terminado las clases, eso significaba que podían irse todos a sus casas. Contenta de que las malditas horas del profesor iceberg hayan terminado tan pronto, se apresuro a guardar sus útiles dentro de su maletín escuchando como el hermano mayor de su… novio… –se detuvo a pensar un momento en él– despedirse con un: «estudien» y se marcho.

Ya se encontraba de pie con su chaqueta de invierno puesta lista para marcharse de espaldas a la puerta abrochando la prenda, cuando escucho la puerta corrediza abrirse y unos cuantos cuchicheos de sus compañeras como uno que otro resoplido de sus compañeros. Entonces sintió una punzada en la nuca, como sí alguien la estuviera observando minuciosamente. Paralizada –y rogando a los cielos porque se equivocara– volteo lentamente para ver quien la observaba tan atentamente. Sus venas se helaron cuando el chico sonrió acercándose a ella con toda la despreocupación del mundo, tomo su rostro con sus enormes manos y beso fugazmente las comisuras de los labios de la chica dejándola más que helada, hecha una estatua. Casi en shok. Con el corazón palpitando vertiginosamente dentro de su pecho retumbando contra su torso.

– Hola, cachorra. – musitó, con una sonrisa tan encantadora que Kagome contuvo la respiración al verlo tan hermoso. La rodeo con uno de sus brazos pasándolo por encima de los hombros de ella para atraerla hacia sí y posar sus labios en el perfumado cabello de su novia. – ya comenzaba a extrañarte…

Kagome enrojeció furiosamente ante esas palabras.

– I-Inuyasha – comenzó, pero la voz le salió demasiado trémula por la vergüenza que sentía ya que los murmullos comenzaron a hacerse más audibles conforme los minutos pasaban. Un grito ahogado se escucho a sus espaldas, llevo su mirada allí descubriendo que quien había soltado ese sonido era… –: Yuka…

La aludida apretó los puños de sus manos obviamente molesta por la imagen que tenía enfrente mientras que un rubor cubría sus mejillas de la rabia que sentía. ¡¿Cómo era posible que una chiquilla sin nada de experiencia estuviera de _esa_ manera con Inuyasha Taisho?! Gruño dando un paso hacia delante.

– ¡Ustedes dos están…! – chillo histérica con el ceño fruncido llamando la atención de todos los presentes. No se atrevía a terminar la frase por temor a que se hiciera realidad. ¡esto no era posible!

Kagome se acurruco un poco más en el brazo protector de Inuyasha, notablemente incomoda por la situación que se habia creado alrededor de ellos. ¡ella no quería nada de esto! Solo quería estar en paz sin llamar la atención de nadie, pero nooo, tenia que venir Inuyasha y besarla enfrente de todos ¡llamando la atención de todo el mundo!

«Tonto…»

Inuyasha ensancho aun más su sonrisa, mirando con un aire burlón a la chica quien casi llora desconsoladamente por la rabia que era más que notable en su rostro. Apretó suavemente a Kagome contra él cuando hablo:

– Sí, Yuka, te presento a mi novia.

Kagome palideció…

Bien, ahora ya todos estaban enterados de su noviazgo.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

– ¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?! – le espeto llena de furia poniéndose de puntitas de pie tratando de estar a la altura de su novio quien sonreía casi reteniendo una carcajada. – ¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar de esa manera a _mi_ salón, como si no hubiera nadie? ¡Estaba atestado de mis compañeros y a ti se te ocurre besarme enfrente de todos!

– Hey, hey, tranquila. – trato de calmarla deteniéndose ya al inicio de las escaleras del templo Higurashi. – ¿Por qué esta tan alterada? Ni que hubiera cometido un asesinato… solo quería pasar a buscarte, cachorra, para así nos volvíamos juntos, como siempre.

– ¡Pues existen distintas manera de que volvamos juntos sin que tuvieras que hacer semejante escándalo! – lo reprendió, frunciendo su ceño, preparándose para girar y subir de una carrera los infinitos peldaños de esa larguísima escalera.

Inuyasha la tomo del antebrazo con tal rudeza que ella se estrello contra su firme y duro pecho cuando volteo involuntariamente. Él la envolvió con sus brazos.

– No te vayas enfadada… sólo quería que todos supieran que somos novios… para que nadie se acercara a ti sin mi consentimiento – esto último lo susurro ya en los labios de Kagome –, porque tú me perteneces a mí… y a nadie más que a mí…

Sus labios envolvieron los temblorosos de Kagome quien instintivamente alzo sus brazos enrollándolos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha que con sus fuertes brazos la envolvió desde la cintura acercándola todo lo posible a él. Qué bien se sentía tenerla en sus brazos, que bien se sentía besar esos dulces labios que parecían caramelos suaves… y húmedos. Muy húmedos. De un impulso el lento beso se volvió en uno exigente, rosando sus labios de manera casi ruda deseando que ambos se hicieran uno. Pronto el aire comenzó a escasear dificultando su respiración agitándolos a ambos quienes lentamente se fueron separando.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, Inuyasha poso su frente con la de Kagome acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos la suave piel cremosa de su mejilla. Notando que ambos respiraban agitados. Vaya qué bueno que fue ese beso…

– Te… – comenzó, pero Kagome lo interrumpió percibiendo lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Tomo la mano que se encontraba en su espalda y tironeo suavemente de él para que ambos se sentaran en los primeros peldaños de la escalera de su templo. Él la observo con las cejas arqueadas por la repentina actitud de su novia, mientras que ambos se sentaban.

Kagome sonrió algo avergonzada acercándose a él con timidez, posando su espalda en el brazo derecho de Inuyasha quien lo paso por la cintura de la joven, para así mantener el calor.

Ella comenzó a juguetear con los largos dedos de su novio.

– Y… este… ¿Por qué te apareciste cuando nos estábamos marchando y no en los recesos? – inquirió, distraídamente con las mejillas sonrosadas. Estaba segura de que lo que él estuvo a punto de decirle era un… no, mejor no pensar en esas cosas. Aún era muy pronto para una declaración como esa, aún le costaba creer que esto era verdad y no un cruel sueño. Mejor dejar las cosas así y cuando en verdad se sientan los sentimientos declararlo, ahora, no. Era demasiado rápido.

Alzo su mirada a la del chico que entrelazo sus dedos con los pequeños de ella. Sabía lo que estaba pasando, sabía que Kagome sentía miedo… lo dejo pasar, y se concentro en la pregunta de la chica, perdiéndose en esos ojos chocolates.

Suspiro.

– ¿Querías verme? – sonrió malicioso, acercando su rostro al de Kagome, quien lo esquivo observando hacia otro lado adivinando el pensamiento del chico. Respondió despreocupadamente:

– En realidad… no. – se encogió de hombros –. Lo que pasa es que me extraño que no aparecieras en mi salón, buscándome, conociendo lo impulsivo y caprichoso que eres. – soltó una suave risita al sentir que soltaba un resoplido.

– Feh, pues yo también te extrañe – le espeto irónico –. En realidad el director me llamo a su despacho y me la pase buen parte del día metido ahí dentro – puso sus ojos en blanco–. Junto con el abstinente del viejo Kakera… como odio a ese viejo.

Kagome se incorporo separándose de él para observarlo casi amedrentada y llena de preocupación.

– ¿Para qué te llamo el director, Shigumi?

– Hey, tranquila – rio atrayéndola nuevamente hacia él –. Solo querían preguntarme qué decisión… – ¡oh, maldición! Kagome no estaba ni enterada sobre la carta… mierda.

Él callo de pronto, sin concluir la oración y Kagome espero pacientemente hasta que más de un minuto pasó y no soporto más.

– ¿Y? ¿Qué sucede…? ¿No quieres decírmelo?

Negó con la cabeza.

– No es eso… es que… bueno… oh, maldita sea.

– ¿Qué? ¿No me lo puedes decir? Inuyasha…

– Kagome – suspiro –, ¿recuerdas el día en que te encontré en la escuela y que tú me recriminaste de que desaparecí una semana?

La chica asintió.

– Y tú me dijiste que esa semana desapareciste porque estabas ocupado en algo que te molestaba… – se detuvo un momento a pensarlo –. Por cierto ¿Qué te molestaba?

Él suspiro.

– Hace mucho, vino un viejo a la escuela, es el director de una universidad muy competitiva de Sendai, Tohoku ¿la conoces? – ella negó con la cabeza. Volvió a suspirar –. El caso es que es como un busca/talentos y me vio cuando jugábamos, le guste y me quiere para que juegue en su universidad… me invito a que viera lo que tienen allá en Sendai… me ofreció muchas cosas, se ve desesperado… fue por eso que falte una semana. – le regalo una sonrisa casi avergonzada.

Ella lo observo seria, por un minuto, luego preocupada y por ultimo consternada. Se acomodo en el peldaño quedando de frente a él rompiendo el contacto que tenían, para mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Él se iría? Sabía que esto era demasiado hermoso para ser realidad. Bajo la mirada y observo sus dedos que jugueteaban con la tela de su falda. ¿Inuyasha acepto? Capaz… que se lo estaba diciendo de una manera sutil para no lastimarla tanto… capaz… que lo estaba asiendo por su bien. Sintió un doloroso vuelco en el corazón y sus ojos lentamente comenzaron a anegar en lágrimas, mientras que un doloroso nudo se creaba paulatinamente en su garganta.

– Inuyasha… yo… te dije que si… – trago con dificultad mientras trataba de que la voz no se le quebrara patéticamente –… Que si te aburrías de mí, me lo dirías antes de… de engañarme… ¿recuerdas? – alzo su mirada llena de pena a Inuyasha quien la observo casi boquiabierto. ¿Pero que le estaba diciendo? ¿Qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra? Acaso… ¿ella… pensaba que él la estaba por dejar? No, le gustaba demasiado para hacer aquello…

– Hey, cachorra… – musitó, acercándola desde la cintura hacia él, estiro una de sus manos y acuno el rostro de ella para que sus miradas se encontraran, sonrió de la manera más tierna que pudo y beso delicadamente su frente –. Kagome, es imposible que me aburra de ti… ¿lo entiendes? Me gustas demasiado, siento cosas por ti que… que no sentí por nadie… – decía la verdad… porque por Kikyuo ni por asomo sintió las cosas que sentía por Kagome –. Me ofrecieron para cuando termine este año de estudiar continúe estudiando en su universidad… – la chica lo observo atenta. Inuyasha volvió a sonreír tiernamente acariciando con el dedo pulgar su mejilla –. Les dije que no, que no me interesaba en lo más mínimo. Que no quería pertenecer a una universidad donde todos son tan… mmm… competitivos. Aparte el director colmo mi paciencia. Si lo vuelvo a ver prefiero que un rayo me caiga encima antes de tener que hablar con él…

– En… ¿en serio? – tartamudeo con la voz trémula aferrándose a la chaqueta de Inuyasha buscando en silencio sus labios.

– Sí – le respondió ya en los labios de la chica –. Y también… porque no quería tener que dejarte… _por ti._

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** ¡Ani! Hace tanto que no sé nada de vos… snif… bueno, leo tus mails y todo pero no es lo mismo, ya ni te conectas o tal vez nos desencontramos… tal vez… Q.Q ¡amiga quisiera que chateáramos un rato! siempre me haces reír y la verdad… se te extraña. Snif… espero encontrarte algún día en el msn…

Snif… este cáp _**está dedicado**_ para _**Fesabi**_ a quien le prometí que iba a actualizar el miércoles y no actualice nada. Sorry, pero la inspiración no se me acerco ni por asomo u.ù a veces creo que la estoy perdiendo de a poquito. ¡Bien! Chicas AMO sus reviews en especial las que me hacen reír con sus comentarios jeje (espero que la piedrita de cierta chica cof, cof, cof,cof, cof, cof ya no esté en su zapatilla n,n) las aprecio _banda_ (mucho) y nos leemos luego.

_.:**E**s que sin voz a mi canción le falta el alma**:.**_

_**Dulce Kagome Punk**_ (ñ,n' jejeje…)


	15. Mal Interpretación

**Capítulo 15: "Mal Interpretación".**

«Por favor… ¡que todo salga bien!»

Suspiró, dejando caer los hombros como si hubiera cargando el mundo por un infinito momento. Se dejo caer pesadamente en el asiento del copiloto de su auto, implorando una silenciosa oración en su mente para que Kami Sama lo ayudase en esto. Jamás pedía ayuda a Buda pero en estos momentos –extremos– lo necesitaba más que nunca. Soltó todo el aire contenido y abrió los ojos lentamente, ya que los tenía cerrados, y observo el panorama que tenía en frente. Bien, todo estaba en su lugar, por ahora, las calles estaban desiertas, varias cosas como el pavimento, la vereda, los muros que dividían las calles de las casas que se encontraban todas bien lejos, de su costoso coche. La reparación había salido bastante cara, por cierto, pero era mejor no decir lo que recordaba claramente en la conversación que tuvieron con Sango una noche atrás…

– ¡Se bueno con ella! – le había reprendido, cuando se encontraban al frente de la casa de la joven aparcados en la calle dentro del automóvil del muchacho.

Miroku puso mala cara al ser regañado, como si se tratara de un niño.

– ¡¿Por qué?! – replico casi indignado –. ¡Ella rayo la pintura de mi auto y yo tengo que comportarme bien con ella! ¡Es injusto, Sango!

– ¡Cállate! – le espeto –. ¡¿Cómo puedes ser así de egoísta con ella!? Recién comienza a entender cosas sobre los autos, es casi normal que haya cometido un error.

El muchacho se envaro refunfuñando un par de incoherencias mientras se removía en el asiento del piloto frunciendo el ceño, esquivándole el rostro a su novia quien suspiro casi resignada. Vaya, como costaba hacerlo entender.

– Miroku… mírame – tomo su mentón para que la observara –, no te enfades con ella, o conmigo. Se bueno, solo quiere aprender a conducir, es todo… eres maduro ¿Cómo puede ser que ahora te comportes como un niño? – le pregunto casi riendo –. Hey…, yo me enamore de ti por tu comprensión y bondad, no vendrás ahora a convertirte en todo un rufián o ¿sí?

Él entrecerró sus ojos.

– Estas usando la psicología conmigo ¿no es verdad?

Ella se echo a reír. La contempló, mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás y su contagiosa risa inundaba el pequeño lugar. Se la veía tan despreocupada, tan hermosa, tan llena de vida cuando reía que lo hacía amarla una y otra y otra vez.

Tomo su rostro con sus enormes manos, acercando sus labios hacia los femeninos capturándolos en un profundo beso que la hizo soltar un quejido por tomarla desprevenida, pero luego comenzó a seguirlo posando una mano en la mejilla de él. Oh, Kami Sama… como la amaba…

Luego de estar un buen rato intercambiando su amor, Miroku se separo de ella para luego abrasarla desde los hombros y la apretaba contra su costado.

El chico suspiro resignado.

– Bien, está bien, me has convencido. Haré lo que me pides: ayudare a Kagome a conducir… – ella le regalo una enorme sonrisa satisfecha –, no es que no la haya querido ayudar… sólo que… – jugueteo con un mechón del cabello de su novia –, lo que sucede es que… ¡Agh! ¡Temo por mi coche! Costo que mis padres me ayudaran con el arreglo de él para volver una vez más a que le suceda algo… Sango… no soy perfecto.

– Sí, que lo eres… y también eres el hombre más bueno del mundo. – sonrió, encantada de que él fuera tan comprensivo –. Te amo. Gracias por ayudarla. – y volvió a besar sus labios.

¡Maldición!

¿Cómo podía dejarse llevar tanto por Sango? Esa chica era una verdadera bruja o él estaba demasiado enamorado para ver con los ojos y veía con el corazón que estaba ciego de amor por ella. Suspiro volviendo a la realidad. Bien. Estaba con Kagome en medio de una calle desierta donde ningún auto pasaba, a las –observo la hora de su reloj– 10:30 a.m. genial ese día tubo que madrugar ya que ambos asistían a la escuela de tarde. La observo con ojos cansados. Estaba ansiosa, más que ansiosa, demasiado nerviosa, con los ojos mirando todo lo que tenía en frente, expectantes. Afirmo una mano en el hombro de la chica.

– Tranquila. El auto no muerde. – sonrió ante la broma –. Si recuerdas como se encendía todo irá bien, te lo aseguro.

Kagome asintió.

– Recuerdo lo que tengo que hacer.

– Comienza entonces. – ¿Cómo podía enfadarse con ella? era tan buena e inocente que parecía una niña pequeña o su hermana menor. Le hubiera gustado que ella fuera su hermanita, ya que no hubiera crecido tan solo, tener un hermano sonaba bien –. Vamos, enciéndelo, yo te ayudo.

Kagome suspiro soltando el aire retenido cuando lo encendió y el motor comenzó a ronronear suavemente. Las manos le sudaron cuando las movió levemente del volante para colocar su pie izquierdo sobre el embrague, hasta el fondo. Observo la palanca de cambios indecisa y luego lanzo una mirada suplicante a Miroku quien tomo su mano, sonriendo suavemente, afirmándola sobre la palanca de cambios y encima la del chico quien con un movimiento rápido coloco el primer cambio al auto para sacarlo del punto muerto y ponerlo en marcha.

– Ahora, suavemente – hizo énfasis en la última palabra –. Presionas el pie en el acelerador y sueltas al mismo tiempo el del embrague, pero no olvides que todo lo tienes hacer cuando cuando veas que el auto comienza a moverse ¡ah! Y sueltas el embrague ¿entendiste?

Ella observo suspicaz el volante.

– Eso creo…

Con todo el temor del mundo, siguió las instrucciones de Miroku. El auto comenzó a moverse lentamente a medida que pisaba el acelerador y soltaba paralelamente el embrague. Su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre con fuerza haciendo que pasara por sus venas vertiginosamente de la emoción que sentía ¡lo estaba haciendo! ¡¡Lo estaba haciendo!! ¡El automóvil por fin estaba moviéndose! Le sonrió inflada de alegría.

– ¡El segundo cambio no lo olvides! – y él lo coloco cuando ya comenzó a tomar más velocidad. Bien, había comenzado bien.

La primera vez que él le indico como lo tenía que hacer fue cuando lo rayo con ese maldito cartelito que se encontraba casi escondido en la acera y que encima había sido sin que el auto estuviera encendido. Todo paso cuando estaba sin el cambio y apagado. Como se encontraban en una suave pero notable empinada el auto se dirigió solo por el peso a ese malnacido cartelito. Ahora por primera vez ella lo pudo encender y conducía con nervios, pero bien, muy bien.

– ¿Ya soltaste el embrague?

– ¡Síp! – afirmo son dejar de sonreír –. ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Estoy soñando!

Miroku soltó una carcajada sintiéndose un algo más relajado al ver que parecía saber lo que hacía.

– Yo también creo que estoy soñando – la chica lo fulmino con la mirada al percibir en el tono de su voz un dejo de burla –, cuidado, no queras que una vez más el Vora se raye por culpa de un cartelito.

Kagome se puso rígida ante el recuerdo.

Una vez más el chico comenzó a reír estruendosamente.

– Hey, Kag, no es para tanto. Tranquila, sólo estoy jugando.

«Pues deberías dejar de recordarme ese estúpido incidente.»

Ella le regalo una suave sonrisa, sin mirarlo ya que temía chocar contra algo, y continúo conduciendo por esa calle que estaba casi desierta. ¡Qué emoción sentía! Al fin se encontraba conduciendo ¡ella! nadie más que ella. Aun que… ¿Qué sentido tenía ahora el saber conducir? Se sonrojo al recordar como había comenzado todo aquello. Y todo por escuchar que a él le gustaban mucho los autos y mas las chicas que sabían cómo conducir uno. Según decían, él creía que una chica sexy arriba de un deportivo último modelo era la combinación perfecta. Ella no era nada sexy pero al menos tenía que saber cómo se conducía… algo estaría a su favor.

Suspiró, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras doblaba en una esquina. Miroku la observo casi boquiabierto, por la maniobra tan despreocupada de la chica, parecía como si hubiera nacido para conducir, era una principiante y sin embargo había doblado como si siempre lo haría. Que interesante. La contemplo de perfil: tenía la mirada como si estuviera realmente cansada, con la espalda reclinada sobre el respaldo del asiento del piloto con una mano en la parte superior del volante y una en la inferior, los brazos extendidos hacia el frente. Parecía una profesional… ¡y él que pensó que le costaría más de la cuenta!

Parecía absurdo que aún intentara aprender a conducir cuando ya tenía lo que ella más deseaba y veía tan lejano: Inuyasha. Ahora eran novios. ¿Y podía creer que él en realidad la quería como ella a él? estaba más que segura que la semana anterior esta estuvo a punto de decirle… "te quiero". Gimió, incorporándose del asiento. ¿¡Se lo iba a decir?! ¡Se lo estuvo a punto de decir! Y ella… y ella… ¡y ella lo había impedido! ¡Agh!

«Pero era lo mejor…»

Su frente se arrugo al tomar una expresión entristecida por el pensamiento. Aún era demasiado pronto para que él dijera un "te quiero". No era por no sentir lo mismo, al contrario, ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, Kagome no solo lo quería sino que también lo AMA, perdida y profundamente. Pero… temía el declararle sus sentimientos. Temía porque él se cansara en cualquier momento después de declararle sus sentimientos. ¿Y si se burlaba de ella? o si… ¿en realidad esto fuera un profundo sueño? Le partiría el corazón, se lo desgarraría hasta el punto de hacer que se partiera y quedara reducido a pequeños trocitos que rasguñaran su pecho. Sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Ya podía sentir el amargo sabor de la desilusión, porque lamentablemente se había ilusionado perdidamente…

– ¿Por qué haces eso? – escucho la voz preocupada de Miroku. Torno su mirada a él viendo la expresión de su amigo en el rostro, se lo veía casi sorprendido. Luego dirigió su mirada a ella, pero la volvió rápido hacia el frente recordando que se encontraba conduciendo, fue rápida pero bastó para descubrir que se encontraba con el antebrazo sobre el pecho apretándolo férreo en la zona donde se encontraba su corazón.

No lo había notado.

– Eh… – sonrió algo avergonzada, dejando caer su brazo en su regazo, sin despegar la vista del frente –. Nada, estaba sumisa en mis pensamientos – soltó una carcajada amarga –. Siempre quedo meditabunda cuando pienso mucho.

– Pues no parecía que solo pensaras – la acuso, ya serio, observándola minuciosamente –. Más bien se te veía como si estuvieras recordando algo doloroso ¿Qué sucede, Kagome?

Lentamente el automóvil comenzó a perder velocidad, el chico lo notó y cambio el cambio por el primero, la chica aparco el coche en un lugar amplio y lo apago sin saber cómo. Vaya, el leer sobre cómo conducir había dado sus frutos. Suspiro arrojándose suavemente hacia atrás, dejándose caer en el respaldo del asiento. Cerro sus ojos, y dejo sus manos en su regazo como queriendo dejar pasar el tiempo para no responder a la pregunta de Miroku, pero bien sabia que mucho tiempo no podía perder. Ladeo su cabeza para poder ver a su amigo. Sonrió con desgana.

– Sólo estaba sufriendo por unos segundos…

– ¿Sufriendo? – alzo las cejas ante la respuesta tan sincera de Kagome.

– Síp – tomo todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron –, en difícil… ¿sabes? El poder creer que alguien te quiere, el ver que en realidad eres importante para él… – su mirada se entristeció mientras continuaba sonriendo –. Creo que me lo imagine tan inalcanzable que ahora que lo tengo… se me hace imposible de creer…

Miroku la observo por un infinito momento mientras ella tenía la vista fija en la palanca de cambios, pareciera como si en cualquier momento estuviera a punto de romper a llorar. Parecía como si se encontrara tan triste y ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se encontraba tan triste? ¿Por creer que Inuyasha no la quería? Si su amigo estaba realmente cambiado desde que Kagome y él salían oficialmente como novios, estaba distraído y cada día más alegre. Como si ella hubiera cambiado su mundo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Como si Kagome hubiera iluminado el gris cielo de Inuyasha cuando Kikyuo lo abandono… cuando lo dejo aquí, en Tokio.

– Ven – estiro un brazo hasta rodearla por los hombros y atraerla hacia él, apretándola suavemente contra su costado, envolviéndola en un fraternal abrazo –. ¿Por eso te sientes tan triste? – Chasqueo la lengua de manera reprobatoria –, no tienes que sentirte de esa manera. Kagome, él en realidad te quiere ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo? Estoy casi seguro que se muere por ti…

Escucho sin interrumpirlo, mientras hablaba sintiendo el doloroso nudo en su garganta al tiempo que sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas. Escondió su rostro en el pecho de su amigo, casi hermano, lo sentía así pues aunque nunca lo hayan hablado ambos se sentían hermanos ya que se conocían desde hace tiempo y nunca sintieron otros sentimientos, el uno por el otro, por la amistad que se tenían.

– Es que… yo… es que… – y rompió a llorar. ¡Maldición! ¡Justamente hoy tenía que sentirse sensible y dudar de Inuyasha! ¿Por qué simplemente no podía creer en él?

«Porqué es un mujeriego…»

Cierto, pero no podía estar dudando en todo momento que él la estaba engañando a sus espaldas. Vaya… no sabía que era tan insegura… ahora se daba cuenta lo temerosa que era. Pero es que era su primera relación, jamás tuvo novio, eso era un punto a su favor ¿no? suspiro, posando la palma de su mano sobre el pecho de Miroku sintiendo un poco de tranquilidad al estar en los brazos de su "hermano". Sonrió de lado entreabriendo sus ojos, ya que los había mantenido cerrados conteniendo las lágrimas que de todas maneras cayeron de sus ojos, alzo su mirada para ver el rostro de él.

– Creo… creo que soy una tonta.

Miroku rio estruendosamente palmeándole suavemente la espalda como comprendiéndola.

– No te preocupes todos tenemos esos días. – le dijo sonriendo despreocupadamente. Paso su brazo libre por enfrente de la chica dejando su mano en la espalda y la estrecho con un poco de fuerza para borrar el dolor que mitigaba lentamente –. Kagome, no tienes que sentirte mal… yo lo conozco bien y sé que él en realidad te quiere…

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Como de costumbre, metió las manos en sus bolcillos del pantalón mientras caminaba a paso acidioso. Alzo su mirada al cielo, contemplando lo azul y limpio que se lo veía sin una pizca de nubes que lo cubra dejándolo libre a los ojos. Qué bien se lo veía. Una briza helada le golpeo el rostro de lleno, meciendo su pelo hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y dejo que la gélida briza acariciara sus mejillas levemente tostadas –a pesar de ser invierno– e inflo su pecho como queriendo limpiar sus pulmones. Especialmente hoy se sentía como el chico más feliz de la tierra, no podía quejarse de nada. Tenía a Kagome a su lado, ya no se sentía tan miserable al no tener a… meneo la cabeza, no quería recordar cosas que no tenían sentido. Luego había desechado la ENORME propuesta de una respetada universidad de Japón para estudiar. Tuvieran que llamarlo idiota… pero es que no le interesaba nada estudiar en ese lugar, por más que fuera la mejor universidad del mundo, no le interesaba…

Bien, por un lado decidió no ir porque en verdad le fastidiaba estar en el mismo terreno que ese anciano parlanchín, después no acepto porque en ese lugar se encontraban un puñado de idiotas que se creían los campeones del mundo o país. Otra era porque estaría lejos de su familia –papá y mamá a Sesshoumaru lo extrañaría poco y nada– ya que estaría lejos de ellos por un buen tiempo… odiaba estar solo.

Y también…

«Estaba Kagome.»

La quería mucho, y prefería desechar esa universidad por Kagome, no importaba que fuera muy pronto para que ella estuviera en su futuro, pero no quería perderla ahora que al fin se había enamorado de verdad. No ahora.

Bajo su mirada al frente, despreocupado y tranquilo, ya que esa mañana se había "caído" de la cama solo. Nadie se encontrar en la acera y estaba cerca de la escuela, capaz que salió muy temprano de su casa, y ni cuenta se dio. Bueno, no importaba mientras que no tuviera que estudiar por un momento. Mientras más se acercaba pudo divisar un auto plateado Vora que se le hacía muy familiar. Observo la patente.

Miroku…

¿Qué demonios hacia tan temprano aparcado a unas cuadras de la escuela?

Podría estar con…

Una risita maliciosa resonó en su mente. Ese maldito libidinoso de seguro estaría con Sango haciendo cosas depravadas antes de entrar a la escuela ¡seguro! Con una sonrisa malvada y un brillo de malicia en los ojos se acerco a paso cauteloso al automóvil que se encontraba a uno o dos metros de distancia. Claramente eran Sango y Miroku ya que se notaban dos siluetas muy juntas y abrazadas. Los asustaría moviendo el coche de manera brusca para acabar con su acto sexual. Soltó una carcajada. Qué bien se sentía el estar planeando una maldad. Ya solo estaba a dos pasos…

… cuando la vio…

Era Kagome…

Se paró en seco, observando incrédulo el abrazo tan férreo que mantenía con Miroku… paulatinamente se enderezo ya que tenia la espalda encorvada porque quería permanecer oculto de las miradas de… no era Sango… era Kagome… _su_ Kagome, su novia, la chica que lo tenía loco… lo estaba engañando con su mejor amigo… y él que creyó cuando le dijo que jamás había tenido novio. Pero que iluso, que estúpido, que idiota que era ¿Cómo podía caer en una trampa tan… tan…? ¡Agh! ¡Pero qué rabia sentía! Podía notar como claramente la sangre de sus venas hervía de una manera casi inhumana recorriendo con odio por todo su cuerpo, deseando golpear a Miroku tan fuerte hasta dejarlo inconsciente y a Kagome… a ella…

Su respiración que era agitada, se sosegó…

A Kagome… le deseaba lo mejor…

¿Qué podía desearle? ¿Que muriera…? ¿Que sufriera…? pues malas noticias, Inuyasha Taisho no podía… se había enamorado de verdad… y no podía odiarla.

Los observo por un eterno instante, contemplando como Miroku pasaba repetidas veces la mano por la espalda de Kagome de arriba abajo como si la estuviera consolando. ¡Ja! Que absurdo… que hipócrita, él que lo creía su mejor amigo… ¡que lo creía su compadre! Apretó los dientes hasta el punto de hacerlos rechinar y que un leve dolor le recorriera la mandíbula mientras que apretaba los puños conteniendo la ira de no correr hacia ellos y… y…

¡Agh! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué rabia sentía! Volteo para echarse a correr incapaz de enfrentar una situación así. Sentía odio, pero tristeza y un doloroso puño en el pecho le aprisionaba el corazón. Torno el rostro hacia atrás observándolos por sobre su hombro… Kagome se las pagaría… que no lo dudara…

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** Todo no siempre es color de rosa ¿y qué? Pensaron que se amarían solamente y que Kikyuo aparecería para terminar con su amor ¡jajaja! Vamos chicas… puede que la inspiración se me haya marchado a alguna galaxia desconocida, pero mi imaginación no tiene limites n,n

Con respecto a los caps. finales… mmm… el siguiente o el siguiente a ése va a ser el final n,ñ sorry no lo voy a hacer muy largo porque tengo que ordenar un poco mi vida que esta toda patas para arriba ñ,ñ' me tendría que dar vergüenza… naaah jaja…

¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡Nos leemos en los caps. finales! ¡Chau!

_**.:**__**Dulce Kagome Lady**__**:.**_

_Y me dijiste: …loco, estas mojado… ya no te quiero…_


	16. Confianza

**Capítulo 16: "Confianza."**

¡Tres días!

¡ARH!

Arranco con rabia una hoja de su cuaderno de apuntes, convirtiéndola en un bollo para arrojarla en el cesto de basura. Volvió a garabatear algunas palabras que se le vinieron a la mente y cuando escribió "In…" arranco de un solo tirón la hoja convirtiéndola nuevamente en otro bollo para lanzarlo con más rabia al cesto. ¿Pero que le pasaba? ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera? Frunció su ceño, al notar el hilo de su pensamiento. ¿Estaba preguntándoselo a ella misma o a él? soltó un suave gruñido apretando con fuerza el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano derecha. ¡Qué rabia sentía!

«Bien. Cálmate. Respira hoooondo y no pienses en él.»

– _Te veré mañana. –_ le había dicho hace tres días atrás, exactamente. Cuando se despidieron en las escaleras de su templo.

Si había dicho eso…

¡¿Por qué demonios no se apareció en la escuela?! ¡Lo estuvo esperando! Durante toda la tarde de ayer… hoy sería el cuarto día sin verlo, si es que no llegaba a verlo hoy también. Suspiro reclinándose sobre la mesa del pupitre ocultando su rostro con sus brazos haciéndolos rodear su cabeza, creando así un pequeño escondite para pensar mejor. Acomodo su mentón sobre sus antebrazos entrelazados para solo dejar mostrar sus ojos. Inuyasha había desaparecido durante tres días…

El primero, pensó, que solo se encontraba ocupado con la anulación de su entrada a la universidad de Sendai, pero luego le pareció extraño que desapareciera TODA la tarde del primer día. El segundo, creyó que… bueno, se imagino que se aparecería en cualquier momento y como no lo hizo, lo dejo pasar, ya que no quería parecer una pesada, de seguro se encontraría ocupado… o ¿no? el tercero… ya estaba con los pelos de punta por la preocupación, ni un llamado, alguna señal de vida, o tal vez estaba ocupado con el entrenamiento ya que se encontraba en ultimo año y normalmente los del último año siempre estaban ocupados. ¿Pero era para desaparecer como si nada? Cuando fue a su salón para ver si había asistido a clases, se encontró con Miroku quien negó con la cabeza cuando pregunto por él y dijo:

– Hoy tampoco asistió a clases, creo que debe estar enfermo o algo. Lo llamare esta tarde, no te preocupes – le había dicho.

Kagome se mordió el labio.

– Lo llamaría yo... Eso es lo que corresponde… soy la novia – dijo arrugando la punta de su falda enrojeciendo al decir las últimas palabras.

Miroku pareció pensarlo un momento ya que se tomo su mentón y observo el techo pensativo.

– Tienes razón – coincidió, golpeando la palma de su mano abierta con la otra en puño –. Debes llamarlo tú. – Y sonrió.

Luego de eso se fue, y cuando iba bajando los peldaños de la escalera de camino a su salón recordó que no pidió su número de móvil ni de su casa. Palideció y soltó un grito ahogado golpeado su frente con la palma de su mano.

– Tonta… – soltó el aire, ocultando su rostro de nuevo en su escondite, sintiendo en la punta de su nariz la fría mesa.

¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Se abría enfadado con ella? ¿Abría hecho algo que lo molesto? O… lo más importante…

¿Inuyasha se abría aburrido de ella?

Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par. ¿Y si era eso? Contuvo la respiración incorporándose lentamente, dejando sus antebrazos en el pupitre observando fijamente la madera de la mesa. Ella había sido clara cuando ambos… en el inicio de las escaleras de su templo… habían… aclarado las cosas…

– Tú me lo dirías… lo prometiste… – musito con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que contenía con fervor. Trago con dolor, y suspiro ladeando la cabeza para observar por afuera de las ventanas el infinito cielo gris poblado de esponjosas y siniestras nubes, que lo cubrían todo. Que feo que se veía fuera… casi podía sentir la gélida brisa colarse por sus huesos provocando que se estremeciera. Los bellos de los brazos y cuello se le erizaron. Prr… que frio.

Volvió a suspirar jugueteando con su bolígrafo.

Tendría que hacer algo… no podía seguir así… no, no podía.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Cuando el timbre sonó con su común y estruendoso sonido, fue el primero en desaparecer por la puerta corrediza, sin permiso del profesor que clavo sus añosos ojos en el chico y lo llamo con su potente voz autoritaria, que Inuyasha ignoro olímpicamente. Ahora que tenia la mente en frio, la buscaría, y la obligaría a decir la verdad, costara lo que costara. ¡No importaba el costo! Tenía que saber de un modo u de otro la verdad de porque lo había engañado y más… con el lujurioso de Miroku. Él, que tenia a Sango una buena chica, que de verdad lo amaba, y le pagaba todo eso engañándola con su amiga, igual que a él. Acentúo más su ceño aumentando la velocidad de las zancadas por el pacillo del segundo piso, buscando el maldito salón de su… novia.

¿Cómo Miroku le podía hacer eso? ¿¡Cómo!? Se conocían desde la primaria, por Kami Sama… no tenía derecho. Está bien, era todo un mujeriego, ambos, pero Miroku sabía cuanto le gustaba Kagome, cuanto la quería ¿Por qué hacerle eso? Él jamás miro a Sango con otras intenciones más que amistad. Llego a la puerta del salón de Kagome. ¿Y si había interpretado mal las cosas? ¿Y si en realidad no era lo que parecía ser? Entrecerró los ojos.

Cometería un grave error…

La puerta se abrió de súbito, mostrando una pequeña figura femenina enfrente de él con unos enormes ojos chocolates que lo observaban primero expectante y luego sorprendida. La vio sonreír levemente y echarse a sus brazos, atrapándolo desde el cuello. No esperaba esa reacción por parte de la chica.

– ¡Viniste! – Dijo separándose levemente de él para observarlo a los ojos, y luego agregar con preocupación –: pensé que algo malo había sucedido contigo. No viniste en casi toda la semana y me preocupaste. Quise llamarte ¡de verdad! pero me di cuenta de que no tengo tu número de móvil ni de la casa – sonrió avergonzada –, rara relación la nuestra ¿no?

Parpadeo confuso, notando como la furia que tenía hace unos minutos atrás desaparecía con la misma facilidad que había llegado. ¿Qué estuvo preocupada? ¿Qué quiso llamarlo? ¿Pero qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaría fingiendo? O… ¿diría la verdad? frunció el ceño dándose cuenta de que Kagome le estaba mintiendo. Estaba fingiendo como siempre. La aparto furioso tomándola de los antebrazos para empujarla hacia dentro del salón sin una pisca de delicadeza provocando que la muchacha se tambaleara levemente ante el rápido movimiento de su novio. El corazón le latió presuroso cuando escucho cerrar la puerta de un fuerte portazo ¿Qué le sucedía?

– Tú y yo tenemos que hablar – comenzó colocándose enfrente de ella cubriéndola casi con su imponente figura masculina haciendo sentir a Kagome como una niña pequeña que era regañada por cometer una travesura. Lo vio acercarse a ella dando dos pasos y diciendo –: ¡crees que eres más lista que yo, creyendo poder engañarme con el imbécil de Miroku, eh! Pues te diré algo, cachorra… el que ríe último ríe mejor.

– ¿D-de qué hablas? – jadeó, con el corazón en la garganta, sintiendo los latidos en los tímpanos de sus oídos.

Inuyasha sonrió con malicia.

– Te vi con, Miroku, a solo unas cuantas cuadras de la escuela, en el auto del imbécil ese y se los veía muy juntitos y enamorados… – masculló, dando otro pasó hacia Kagome quien tropezó con la pata de un pupitre retrocediendo al ver como se acercaba a ella. Su respiración se volvió rápida y dificultosa, mientras que sus ojos no dejaban de observarlo atentamente –. Te creíste más lista que yo… pero déjame decirte algo, cachorrita… – se inclino, hasta que sus labios estuvieron a la altura de una oreja de la chica –, yo siempre seré el más listo aquí.

Kagome alzo los ojos, hasta encontrarse con los dorados de él que casi parecían llamear de la ira que sentía por dentro. Las piernas le temblaron, y quiso comprender las palabras de Inuyasha pero al sentirse tan conmocionada no podía articular palabra. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan cegado por el odio para notar lo que decía. ¿Qué Miroku y ella…? ¡Por Kami Sama! ¡Date cuenta! Él era su mejor amigo, jamás lastimaría a Inuyasha, además tenía a Sango él daría su vida por su novia, lo sabía, estaba segura. Y ella…

Ella lo amaba infinitamente. Pero claaaaro… jamás se lo dijo…

«¡Tonta, tonta, tonta Kagome!»

Sí, era muy tonta.

– Inuyasha, escúchame, puedo explicarlo… – suplico.

– ¡NO! ¡Cállate, no hay nada que explicar yo los vi con mis propios ojos ese día! ¡Eras tú y ese maldito bastardo! – rugió, acercándose cada vez más a la chica quien retrocedía a cada paso que él daba, acercándose peligrosamente a la pared que cortaba su camino. ¡Tonta, no noto para donde se dirigía! –. Estoy seguro que si llegaba unos minutos más tarde estarían… – tenso la mandíbula imaginándose la escena, apretando los puños hasta el límite de hacerlos temblar –. ¡Eres una vil perra…!

Le abofeteo la mejilla.

Con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos observo perplejo un punto indefinido del muro que encerraba el salón. Lo había abofeteado con tal fuerza que sintió como aun un hormigueo le recorría toda la mejilla lastimada, casi marcando la palma de la mano de la chica. Vaya… que maldita fuerza que tenia…

Los ojos de Kagome desprendieron lágrimas, mientras que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido conteniendo los sollozos que estaban a punto de escapársele de los labios. ¿Cómo podía desconfiar de su mejor amigo…? ¿Cómo…?

«Igual que como tú lo has hecho…»

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Era verdad… ahora entendía el dolor de Inuyasha, la rabia que sentía. El día que él los había visto, ella estaba entristecida por no confiar un poco más en su novio. Por no creer que él en verdad podría quererla, no como las demás… sino de una manera distinta… y cuando estuvo a punto de decirle que la quería, ella como una cobarde lo interrumpió. Bajo su mirada, enderezándose de la posición que había tomado para abofetearle… ambos habían desconfiado… ambos sentían miedo…

Alzo sus ojos a él quien ocultaba su semblante con el flequillo de su rebelde cabello.

Serio.

Los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas.

– Jamás… – trago con dolor, al verlo tan distante –. Inuyasha, jamás te engañaría… ese día… cuando… – tomo aire, para tratar de concentrarse mientras observaba el pecho del muchacho que estaba cubierto por una gruesa chaqueta de abrigo. Aún no la observaba… aun no quería verla… y su mejilla estaba tan rojiza por la bofetada que sintió algo de vergüenza por ser tan impetuosa. Pero él la había llamado «perra» y… – yo no siento nada por Miroku…

– ¿¡Que mierda dijiste!? – la empujo contra la pared tomando sus muñecas y colocándolas a la altura de la cabeza de Kagome quien lo observo aturdida por el agresivo movimiento de Inuyasha. La respiración de él como la de ella, era agitada, golpeando el rostro de ambos que se miraban: ella asustada y él cegado por los celos –. Repite-lo-que-dijiste – exclamo cada palabra una por una, con los dientes apretados, inclinando su rostro a la altura del de la chica que sentía el latir de su corazón como si hubiera corrido kilómetros sin parar –. Ahora.

– Suéltame… ¿Qué te sucede? – se removió inquieta, para zafarse de su agarre provocando que él aumentara la fuerza en sus muñecas. Lo observo a los ojos y vio algo que la dejo, perpleja, esos ojos dorados, casi rojizos, ahora por la ira: llameaban. Pero era una llama diferente a la anterior, era como si él… como si Inuyasha contuviera deseo. Apretó un poco más el agarre –. ¡Me lastimas! – chilló, al borde de las lagrimas. – Inuyasha…

Y la beso…

Besos raudos, movimientos bruscos, roses fuertes, sentimientos a flor de piel. Introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de Kagome como buscando algo que ella no supo descifrar. Se imagino que al besar esos labios que clamaban clemencia sabrían a otro o su sabor cambiaria, pero no, el sabor era el mismo, el sentimiento… como el primer beso. Esa era Kagome, su Kagome. Lentamente el agarre se fue suavizando, mientras que sus besos aminoraban la intensidad hasta convertirse en un verdadero beso, un beso con amor. Soltó una muñeca de ella, dejando su mano libre, en el cuello tibio de Kagome que comenzaba a subir sus brazos por el hombro del chico para acercarlo más a ella, abrumada por los besos de Inuyasha. La soltó. Y atrajo desde la cintura acercándola todo lo que pudo a él, queriendo fundirse con ella en uno solo… de pronto, los besos parecieron no alcanzar…

El aire, comenzó a escasear y a regañadientes por parte de Inuyasha se separaron lentamente no sin antes mordisquear levemente el labio inferior de Kagome que soltó una suave risita mareada por los besos de su chico. De su impulsivo Inuyasha.

Se miraron a los ojos.

– ¿No me engañaste? – pregunto de pronto, aun sin aire –. ¿De verdad?

Su mirada era intensa, y su voz tenía un dejo de temor que la hizo sonreír a medias. Parecía un cachorro mojado, que cuando ve a una persona pasar por su lado, ruega en silencio que lo llevara con él para escapar de esa tormenta que cuela el frio por sus pequeños huesos. Acaricio su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos, sintiendo la tibieza de su piel tostada y admirando como se dejaba querer cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando de la caricia. Vaya, que sorprendente relación la de ellos o más bien: que extraña relación.

Se alzo de puntitas de pie posando sus labios en los de él.

– De verdad – le aseguro en sus labios.

– ¿Y me quieres?

«Al final ¿quién es el inseguro aquí?»

Rodeo el cuello masculino con sus brazos, aún de puntitas, mientras que el chico la envolvía desde la cintura, con sus fuertes brazos. Al parecer, quien temía más de quien lo dejara al otro era Inuyasha. Una sombra oscura tiño los ojos de la chica. ¿Cómo demonios podían ser novios si no existía la confianza entre ellos? admitía que ella era una chiquilla sin experiencia alguna sobre noviazgos, y que mucho menos era hermosa o desarrollada, como algunas de sus compañeras. ¿Pero e Inuyasha? Bueno… él jamás tuvo una novia de manera seria. Ese era el problema. Y además, nunca se dijeron cuanto se querían…

Ni cuanto estaban dispuestos a dejar por ellos.

Suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de él ya que la había alzado y la tenía en vilo, haciendo que ella le sacara una cabeza de altura.

– No te quiero… – declaro, haciendo que su voz sonara distorsionara al estar atrapada entre la curva del cuello y el hombro de Inuyasha. Lo sintió tensarse –. Te amo – rio apretándolo un poco más. Lo escucho soltar el aire que en algún momento comenzó a retener.

– También te amo.

El corazón de Kagome dejo de latir por un momento… para luego romper a latir de una manera vigorosa e intensa. Despego su cara del hombro de su novio y lo observo incrédula. ¿Qué dijo…? No lo creía ¡imposible! ¡Ni en sus mejores sueños él correspondería a su amor! ¡No lo podía creer! Soltó un chillido abrazándolo una vez más con un enorme nudo en la garganta de emoción que provoco lágrimas de felicidad cayeran por sus mejillas mojando un poco los cabellos azabache de Inuyasha. Él la amaba… ¡a ella!

Lo escucho suspirar.

– Sí… te amo.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

– Tonto…

– Bueno, no sabía que pensar…

– Eres muy impulsivo y no piensas antes de hablar. Tonto…

– Oye…

Hizo un fingido desprecio y él tironeo de su mano que estaba unida a la de él para envolver sus pequeños hombros con uno de sus brazos pegándola a su costado.

– Pero ahora sé que tú me amas y que no tengo que volver a desconfiar – le regalo una enorme sonrisa que la dejo turbada –. Aprendí mi lección. Aunque voy a hablar con Miroku respecto a los tratos que tiene contigo – agrego pensativo.

Kagome puso sus ojos en blanco.

– Tonto – canturreo.

– ¡Oye!

Rio suavemente, pasando una mano por la cintura de Inuyasha mientras caminaban por la acera de la calle de Inuyasha. Hoy visitaría por primera vez, desde que comenzaron a salir, la casa de Inuyasha. Tomo aire cuando sintió un nudo en el estomago. Estaba nerviosa. ¿Estarían sus padres? ¿Aria algo incorrecto al estar allí? ¿Algo saldría mal? O peor a un… ¿el profesor iceberg estaría también allí? se estremeció al recordar su seria mirada. No debería haber aceptado.

Inuyasha la observo alzando las cejas.

– ¿Tienes frio? – le preguntó, separándose de ella para abrigarla más con la chaqueta de invierno, blanca, que llevaba Kagome y una bufanda verde que hacia juego con su falda.

– Estoy bien – afirmó, para reconfortarlo tomando las manos de él que estaban acomodando su bufanda de hilo. Sintió lo tibias que estaban y lo bien que le se sentía tocarlas, ya que las suyas un poco más y estaban tiesas del frio. Sonrió con un dejo de complicidad. – pero unos cálidos brazos me vendrían bien.

– Ahhh… eso se puede arreglar.

Volvió a abrazarla, dándose calor mutuamente mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Inuyasha. El camino fue agradable, disfrutando de la compañía del otro intercambiando palabras y miradas cómplices y uno que otro beso robado… hasta que al fin llegaron. Él la soltó tomando su rostro entre sus manos acunándolo para observar esos hermosos ojos marrones. El corazón de Kagome latió con fuerza.

– ¿Lista? –pregunto.

«No.»

– Sí, claro. – mintió sonriendo a medias. Él la beso una vez más antes de entrar a la casa. Cuando se separaron tomo su mano y saco del bolcillo de su chaqueta unas cuantas llaves que estaban unidas a un pequeño redondel que las mantenía juntas. Introdujo la llave que debería ser de la puerta principal y la giro para la derecha dos veces, para luego abrirla empujándola hacia dentro. Le dirigió una sonrisa triunfante a Kagome quien le devolvió la sonrisa pero no tan sincera como la de Inuyasha, ya que estaba muerta de nervios. Él chico, tironeo de su mano suavemente obligándola a entrar con pasos torpes y rápidos, que la hicieron chocarse con el duro pecho de Inuyasha quien rio estruendosamente envolviéndola con sus brazos.

– Vamos, no puedes estar tan nerviosa, ni que te fueran a morder.

– Pero los podría disgustar… y se enfadarían conmigo y no querrán que seamos novios y… – la callo posando sus labios en los de ella, atrapando sus labios, sediento ahora. Mierda… lo único que quería era tranquilizarla y lo único que conseguía era no poder dejar de besarla.

El timbre del teléfono sonó.

Kagome dio un pequeño respingo, rompiendo el beso y enterrando sus uñas en la tela de la gruesa chaqueta de brido de Inuyasha, lo observo asustada. Él quien soltó un gruñido al ser interrumpidos por un inoportuno que se le ocurría llamar justo cuando estaba en su mejor momento. ¡Mierda!

– Contesta – suplicó, en un hilo de voz. Inuyasha la acerco más a él.

– No quiero.

– ¿Y si es importante?

– Volverá a llamar.

– ¿Y si es una urgencia y no pueden volver a llamar?

– Lo harán…

– ¡Inuyasha! – lo regaño.

– Bien, bien, voy. – La soltó y tiro el maletín en el sofá que se encontraba cerca de la puerta –. Siéntete como en tu casa. – le dijo antes de desaparecer por un pacillo que Kami Sma sabrá donde terminara.

Observo el lugar en donde estaba: había un modular que tenía un televiso plasma al frente de un gran sofá que se encontraban enfrentados. Una pequeña mesita se encontraba entre medio que tenia encima unos cuantos cuadros. Se acerco lentamente observándolos. Era Inuyasha. Sonrió al verlo cuando pequeño, con las mejillas llenas de lodo una camiseta roja y pañales, riendo sin dientes, sentado, obvio, en dolo. Tomo el cuadro con la fotografía, sentándose en el sofá que se encontraba detrás de ella. Coloco el cuadro en su regazo y observo la fotografía fijamente, pasando un dedo en las mejillas que tenían lodo… que tierno que se lo veía de bebe.

– Siempre será hermoso… perfecto.

La puerta se abrió, cuando Kagome se encontraba sumisa en sus pensamientos y dio un respingo al sentir el frio de fuera que entro colado por la puerta. Volteo el rostro por sobre su hombro para observar quien era y se quedo de piedra al ver esa mirada dorada…

… Sesshoumaru…

_**Continuará…**_

**N/A:**A la hora de escribir NADIE es perfecto. NADIE. Sólo las escritoras que tienen editor y personas que corrigen la ortografía y dramática de sus historias. Pero nosotrs quiene escribimos por puro placer (o algunos para saber que se siente el publicar sus propias historias) solo ells mismo corrigen los errores y déjenme decirles que aunque lean mil veces el manuscrito del fic para ver si tiene algún error, siempre se nos va a escapar alguna imperfección, como dije, NADIE ES PERFECTO. Por eso y muchas cosas más, agradezco a las personas que leen sin dejar comentario, a las que me agregaron como historia favorita u autor favorito, y los que _si_ dejan reviews, a todos ustedes gracias. Por leer una historia que está escrita con cada error u.ú de verdad es importante para mí que me lean y que lo mejor de todo, no ofenden con sus palabras, n,n este fic está a salvo de insultos, por suerte jejeje, sé que muchos me leen y se los agradezco.

Mañana publico el penúltimo o ultimo cap. depende como me salga ¡nos leemos mañana! Chau w

_Como te va mi amor, como te va…_

_**.:**__**Dulce Kagome Lady**__**:.**_


	17. Su Futuro

**Capítulo 17: "Su Futuro".**

– No, era… – se interrumpió, al ver a su hermano y su novia observándose fijamente. Kagome se veía con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas mientras que Sesshoumaru se encontraba de pie observándola con sus fríos ojos dorados, como diciéndole con eso palabras que Inuyasha no llegaba a comprender. Frunció el ceño tensando la mandíbula. Más le valía a Sesshoumaru que no haya dicho nada malo a Kagome, porque si no tendría que vérselas con él –. ¿Sucede algo? – les pregunto acercándose más a ellos.

Sesshoumaru alzo la mirada a él, y se encamino por el pacillo por donde minutos atrás Inuyasha había traspasado quedando de frente a su hermano menor.

– Sólo habla con, Higurashi, sobre unas cuantas cosas.

– ¿Y se puede saber qué _cosas_ eran? – requirió, interponiéndose en el camino de su hermano quien lo fulmino con la mirada.

– La escuela… – exclamo Kagome, en un hilo de voz. Ambos la observaron suspicaces. Ella sonrió lánguidamente para tratar de calmar la tensión que se había creado en el lugar –. No era nada, de verdad, solo Sessh… – carraspeo –, el profesor, me hablaba de mis notas, nada más. – ensancho su sonrisa amarga, irguiéndose del sofá –. Tengo que irme, se hace tarde y recordé que tengo que llegar temprano a casa.

Volteo para tomar su maletín y abrigo.

– Nos vemos mañana, Inuyasha – observo a Sesshoumaru –, profesor…

– Puedes llamarme, Sesshoumaru, no nos encontramos en la escuela.

Sonrió solo por educación, asintiendo, y se apresuro hacia la puerta, casi corriendo, para escapar de ese lugar ya que sabía que no podría contener ni un minuto más las malditas lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos amenazando con caer.

– ¡Kagome, espera! – la llamo, Inuyasha tomando su chaqueta para perseguirla cuando la puerta se cerró en su rostro. Tomo la perrilla de la puerta y volteo el rostro, para observar a su hermano con un enfado tan notable que casi le gruño cuando dijo –: Pronto averiguare que le has hecho… por tu vida que no esté llorando.

– Se te escapa. – acotó impasible, e ignorando la amenaza de su hermano menor que bien lo abría hecho reír a carcajadas –. No la alcanzaras…

– Bastardo… – murmuró, desapareciendo por la puerta, cerrándola de un portazo.

El silencio reino en la pequeña sala de estar, donde minutos atrás se encontraban él y la chiquilla novia de su hermano. Volteo encaminándose hacia la cocina. Le había dejado las cosas bien claras, y esperaba que así el idiota de Inuyasha viera las cosas como eran. Tenía una gran oportunidad entre manos, y él, lo dejaba pasar como si solo fuera el boleto a un viaje, cuando todos sabían que una beca era muy importante para su futuro… las cosas se le harían más fáciles, tendría oportunidades de crecer, seria alguien respetado en la vida… muchas cosas se le facilitarían. Pero no. Él, dejaba todo eso por una estúpida mocosa que se le había cruzado en el camino. Esperaba que por lo menos lo que le dijo a esa chiquilla sirviera de algo, capaz que tuviera más cabeza en una situación así que en los problemas matemáticos que le daba en la escuela…

Sacudió la cabeza.

Era tan mala en matemáticas…

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Soltó un sollozo, ejerciendo más rapidez en sus piernas para poder correr a más velocidad y escapar de esa maldita casa, de Sesshoumaru. Se enjugo las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano casi con rabia, tropezando un par de veces con sus propios pies. Quería escapar, huir lejos, no volver a pisar ese lugar, no volver a ver a Sesshoumaru, aunque tenga razón en lo que le dijo en la sala… no sabía que al final de todo, la que le haría tanto mal a él era ella misma, siempre pensó que la víctima en esa relación era ella, y no él… pero en realidad los papeles se invirtieron convirtiéndola, a ella, en la bruja del cuento y a Inuyasha en el pobre caballero que era engatusado por la bruja. Jamás quiso interponerse en el futuro de Inuyasha. Jamás quiso ser la piedrita en su zapato, lo único que quiso siempre fue ser su novia… no su obstáculo.

Aminoro la marcha al doblar en una esquina, trotando por un momento hasta convertirlo en pasos apresurados y después en solo zancadas lentas. Se paró en seco. Observo sus pies percibiendo la fría brisa que mecía sus cabellos hacia atrás, quemándole las mejillas y llevándose un par de lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, como ríos que se desbordaban de su camino. Solo quiso que Inuyasha Taisho correspondiera a su amor, solo eso, no quería otra cosa, pero al parecer lo único que había logrado era interponerse en el futuro de él…

– Así que eres el nuevo trofeo de Inuyasha – le dijo con un dejo de veneno en la voz que Kagome pudo percibir. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la observaba de pie, desde su altura como examinándola, midiéndola con ojos, alguien que se cree superior.

Arrugo la tela de su falda.

– ¿Nuevo… trofeo? – musito confusa.

– Sí, ya sabes, el trofeo nuevo que él se gana cuando se esmera en conseguir lo que quiere, porque déjame decirte que como tu hay muchísimas chiquillas a las que él ha traído a casa para pasar el rato.

Su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre con fuerza ¿pero que decía? Inuyasha había dicho que la amaba, y eso era lo que importaba, tenía que creerle, no podía dudar de él, capaz que Sesshoumaru estaba mintiendo y poniéndola a prueba, ya que a pesar de su rivalidad eran hermanos después de todo. Tomo aire dándose valor. Sí, él mentía, protegía –de alguna manera– a Inuyasha…

– Yo no soy ningún trofeo, soy su novia, y sé bien que él ha tenido muchas chicas para pasar el rato, eso no es nuevo. – replico frunciendo el ceño. ¡Maldición, no era necesario que recordara eso! –. Gracias por recordármelo…

– Se te ve muy segura… pero déjame decirte otra cosa más… – tenía que alejarla, si quería que él imbécil de Inuyasha tuviera un futuro –, mi hermano es un chiquillo, aun no sabe lo que quiere. Le falta mucho por recorrer y mucho por vivir, para dejar que buenas cosas en la vida pasen como si nada por sus ojos. Creo que sabes sobre la universidad de Sendai ¿no es así?

Kagome entrecerró los ojos, escudriñándolo con la mirada ¿a dónde quería llegar con todo eso?

– Sí, se algo…

– Es una gran oportunidad para él, que una universidad tan importante y prestigiosa como lo es Tohoku se haya fijado en él. Le ofrecen mucho, y si aceptara obtendría muchas cosas fácilmente a lo largo de su vida. Tendría trabajo, buenas ofertas para conseguir uno, seria alguien respetable, y lo más importante de todo, una buena educación. – cerro sus ojos, cuando ya no pudo soportar ver esa tristeza y desasosiego, en los ojos de esa chiquilla. Arrugaba cada tanto la tela de su falda y los ojos no paraban de anegársele en lágrimas logrando que los ojos de su alumna brillaran intensamente. Tenía que terminar esto de una buena vez, si quería que su estúpido hermano tuviera un futuro digno –. Te lo diré de una buena vez para acabar esto… mira, Higurashi, eres un obstáculo en el futuro de mi hermano, no permitiendo que el viajara a Sendai para poder estudiar y tener un futuro digno. Sé que suena duro, pero tienes que saberlo de una buena vez: eres un estorbo. Estas interfiriendo en la vida de mi hermano y si lo quieres tanto como pienso, tienes que dejarlo que crezca y que sea feliz, con un titulo en manos…

Dejar a Inuyasha…

… alejarse de él…

Estorbo…

Quiso desarmarse en lágrimas.

No entendió como lo logro, pero las palabras de Sesshoumaru la lastimaron tanto como si su corazón estuviera hecho de vidrio y se hubiera partido en mil pedacitos pequeños, imposibles de unir ni con una curita. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras que podía sentir como un puño enorme tomaba su corazón apretándolo con fiereza. Algo dentro de ella se desgarraba lentamente y la dejaba sin respiración. Poso una mano en su pecho, obligándose a tranquilizar. ¿Pero cómo controlarse cuando recién ahora notaba cuanto mal estaba haciendo al futuro de la persona que mas amaba? Estaba logrando con su estúpido encaprichamiento que su Inuyasha perdiera grandes oportunidades como la universidad de Sendai…

Alzo su mirada a Sesshoumaru, ya que cuando sintió el agudo dolor en el pecho la invadió bajo los ojos a sus pies, clavo sus ojos en la pequeña mesita que sostenía las fotografías de la familia Taisho, porque él la contemplaba casi con odio, con esos ojos glaciales, que la escudriñaban.

Sesshoumaru tenía razón…

Un nudo se le formo en el estomago al pesar en eso. Debía dejar a Inuyasha… lo debía hacer. Desvió su mirada de la de Sesshoumaru para observar entrar a su novio con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, que apenas la vio se desvaneció, estaba segura que sospechaba algo…

– Lo amo mucho… – gimió, sollozando, deteniéndose debajo de una farola que tintineaba defectuosa de seguro por los años que llevaba sin ser cambiada. La noche cayó sobre la ciudad de Tokio y con ella trayendo el helado frío del invierno que pronto se acercaba a ella junto con las fiestas de navidad.

Calientes y pequeñas gotitas se deslizaban por sus ojos mientras que Kagome trataba fervorosamente cubrir su rostro queriendo con eso desaparecer el dolor que le desgarraba el corazón. ¡¿Por qué pasaba esto?! ¡Cuando al fin se declararon su amor! ¡¿Por qué?! – no quiero dejarlo…

«Pero es lo correcto.»

¡¿Y ella?! ¡¿Acaso no valía nada?! ¿No tenia sentimientos? ¡Claro, que los tenía! ¿Pero qué aria con ellos? no podía desecharlos a la basura o ponerlos en una botella y arrojarlos al mar para así no sentir ese dolor que parecía matarla lentamente.

«Solo eres una mocosa… él ya es grande…»

Casi un adulto.

Soltó un llanto amargo, tomando una decisión. Difícil, pero la correcta, para ambos. Capaz, después de todo ellos dos no estaban destinados a estar juntos, capaz que solo era un capricho estúpido que se la había hecho creer que en realidad lo amaba, capaz que en realidad ni llego a amarlo y solo estaba confundida. Después de todo… ¿Qué sabia ella sobre lo que era estar enamorada de alguien? Nada… jamás amo a nadie, solo se obsesiono con Inuyasha porque la había deslumbrado cuando solo era una niña. Solo era un capricho…

Un capricho que desgarraba por dentro.

Escucho unos pasos fuerte que se acercaba a ella, sabia de quien se trataba, y no volteo ya que se encontraba demasiado triste y miserable para encararlo cuando estaba llorando tan desconsoladamente. Patético. Pero quería desahogarse, arrancarse ese dolor del pecho que casi no la dejaba respirar. Sus brazos fuertes y cálidos, la envolvieron haciéndola pegar su espalda en su robusto y duro pecho, dejando sus manos descansar en el vientre de la joven que reprimió un jadeo de dolor, al imaginarse ya sin esos abrazos que extrañaría profundamente.

– Tranquila… no llores por las palabras del infeliz de Sesshoumaru, es un idiota que se siente desdichado por estar solo – susurró besando su mejilla caliente al igual que mojada por el llanto –, piensa que tú eres más feliz que él por estar conmigo – soltó una risita, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de Kagome. Los minutos pasaron lentamente y ella ni siquiera se movió entre sus brazos. Sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando vio su actitud tan distante. La estrecho un poco más fuerte deseando que los sus sospechas no sean ciertas–. ¿Kagome?

Continúo sin responder.

Ya nervioso por el comportamiento de su novia se separo de ella y la volteo girándola desde los hombros dejando sus manos allí, escudriñándola con su mirada, tratando de ver en su rostro que era lo que sucedía. Pero era imposible ya que tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia delante ocultando su semblante con su espeso flequillo. Con un dedo en su mentón la obligo a alzar su rostro para encontrar su mirada.

Se quedo perplejo ante lo que vio.

Algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

– Hey, cachorra… ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió tiernamente, con voz aterciopelada acariciándole el flequillo y descorriéndolo hacia un lado –. ¿Tanto mal te hizo lo que te dijo, Sesshoumaru? Si quieres podemos volver y decirle que…

– No… – susurró, bajando una vez más su mirada, clavándola en el pecho de Inuyasha.

­– ¿No? ¿Entonces? – le pregunto, perdiendo la paciencia. Estaba más que seguro que ese estúpido de Sesshoumaru tenía que ver en esto y más le valía que le dijera que fue lo que lastimo tanto a Kagome, porque si no le rompería la cara a puñetazos ¡sin duda! Y no tenía miedo. Defendería lo que le pertenecía a él y amaba, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y admirar como su novia se desasía en un mar de lágrimas por culpa de un imbécil que no tenía nada más que hacer que estar lastimando a las demás personas con sus palabras…

Tomo aire tembloroso, rogando que el nudo en su garganta no hiciera que la voz le temblara.

– Inuyasha… – ¡maldición! Su voz tembló –. Escúchame.

Él la observo atento, inclinando su cabeza hacia delante, dejando que sus ojos brillaran con una intensidad que la deslumbro. Poso su mano en el pecho del chico negando con la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos. No podía dejarse llevar por sus malditos encantos…

– Sesshoumaru, no tiene nada que ver en esto… lo que sucede… – le mentía, pero no podía echarle la culpa a quien le hizo abrir los ojos con algo que no tenia futuro. Eran adolescentes, su amor en cualquier momento podría cambiar. En cualquier momento. Y eso perjudicaría a Inuyasha, ella una no sabía lo que quería estudiar y aun le quedaba mucho para terminar la escuela, cuando Inuyasha estaba a solo un paso. Abrió sus ojos mirándolo con todo el dolor de su alma –. Lo… lo nuestro no tiene futuro… – él la contemplo impasible, luego frunció su ceño y después alzo sus cejas.

– ¿Qué? – dijo autoritario –. ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Sesshoumaru, te lavo la cabeza ¿no es así? No creas lo que dice, solo lo hace…

Lo acallo colocando un dedo en sus labios.

Rogó por controlar su dolor.

– Me he dado cuenta, que lo nuestro no tiene futuro… que en cualquier momento podemos dejar de querernos y… – desvió la mirada a un lado advirtiendo como su campo visual se nublaba a causa de las lagrimas contenidas. Un aire frío los golpeo a ambos meciendo sus abrigos y cabellos –… y que estas dejando pasar una gran oportunidad por ca… – la voz se le quebró –… capricho. Porque lo que sientes no es amor… esto no es amor… tú…

– Tú dijiste queme amas – la interrumpió, con voz ronca acusa de el peso del dolor. Dio un paso para pegar su cuerpo al de ella quien quiso retroceder cuando una lágrima surcaba su mejilla derecha. Él limpio su lágrima con el dedo pulgar –. Ambos dijimos lo que siente el uno por el otro… ahora no puedes decir que no nos amamos.

Retrocedió rompiendo el tacto. Rehuyendo de su mirada, observando el suelo por sobre su hombro.

– No sabes lo que es el amor…

– ¿Tú, sí?

Ambos se miraron por un eterno instante.

Inuyasha frunció su ceño. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaban hablando sobre esto? Ya habían aclarado las cosas ese mismo día, ¿ahora ella dejo de amarlo, de unas otras a otras? ¡Por favor! Acá algo no andaba bien y lo descubriría, pronto.

– ¿Qué demonios es lo que sucede, Kagome? ¿Por de un momento a otro sales con esto de que no sé del amor? ¿No hablamos esta tarde sobre eso? ¿Ya lo olvidaste…? Acaso…

– ¡Estás perdiendo el tiempo! – grito, apretando los puños en sus manos. – ¡solo soy una chiquilla! En cualquier momento puedo dejar de amarte, y mirar a otro lado… estoy encaprichada contigo…, eso es todo… – cerro los ojos con fuerza – ¡yo no sé lo que es el amor! – y rompió a llorar. ¡¿Por qué, porqué, PORQUÉ?! ¡Agh! Esto no era justo ni para ella ni para él. Ninguno de los dos tenía que sufrir por esto… no, no tenían que sufrir.

Inuyasha la observo por un terno instante, confuso pon las palabras de la chica. ¿Qué no sabía lo que era el amor? ¡Por primera vez en la vida se había declarado a alguien diciendo que la amaba y ella…! y ella, salía diciendo que no sabía lo que era el amor. Que estaba encaprichada con él, solo eso. Su respiración se volvió rauda, ensanchando sus aletas nasales, tensando la mandíbula mientras que estudiaba ese angelical rostro de niña. De mocosa. Tal vez después de todo, se había equivocado al pensar que la amaba, como con Kikyuo. Al final, las mujeres, –o mocosas en este caso– no servían para nada. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo…

«Tal vez necesite tiempo…»

¡Al diablo con el tiempo!

– No se juega con los sentimientos de las personas de esta manera, cachorra – señalo con voz amenazadora, mostrando en su mirada un tinte de ira que la hizo estremecer. Ya empezaba a conocer esa mirada y sabía que estaba a punto de perder los estribos en cualquier momento –, después de todo, no me equivoque en pensar que eras una perra.

Eso le rompió, una vez más, el corazón.

«Es lo mejor… lo haces por el futuro de Inuyasha… solo se siente herido, es todo.»

Se encogió al ver el dolor en sus ojos. A pesar de que su mirada pareciera casi desorbitada, podía ver el daño que le había causado, todo era su culpa, tal vez si no hubiera insistido tanto con que lo amaba, las cosas no fueran de este modo. No terminarían así. Lo escucho soltar una carcajada demasiado amarga, que le provoco hacer una mueca.

– ¿No piensas decir nada? ¿Solo te quedaras callada, mientras que yo te insulto? ¡Feh! Pues bien, perra, ya conseguiste lo que querías. Enamoraste a el codiciado chico de la escuela, y jugaste hasta hartarte de él – deseaba no sentir algo por ella dentro de él, deseaba que eso se esfumara… ¿Por qué tenía que amarla más que nunca? ¡¿Por qué no vio las cosas como eran?! Parecía tan inocente cuando la conoció… pero dicen que las más inocentes son las más perras –, lástima que esto no dure para siempre… – cayó un momento para estudiarla por última vez y sonreír amargamente al ver como sus ojos castaños estaban casi rojos por las lágrimas –, ¡ah! Por cierto, en estos tres días que desaparecí porque estuve ocupado preparando los papeles para irme a la universidad Tohoku… pensaba decírtelo antes pero como dijiste que me amabas me olvide, – se encogió de hombros –, ya sabes cómo es esto de las emociones cuando alguien se enamora, oh, lo olvide, es verdad… tú no sabes lo que es el amor…

Kagome abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente perdiendo el color en el rostro.

– Sí, _cachorra_ – afirmó con malicia –, ya me voy… – la contemplo por un segundo más, para luego levantar su mentón con orgullo, controlándose para no tomarla entre sus brazos y obligarla desesperadamente a que se retractara y dijera que en realidad lo amaba tanto como él a ella. Pero no, no podía, debía ser fuerte y soportar un amargo dolor punzante que se clavaba en su pecho, cada vez que respiraba, cada vez que pensaba en cuanto la amaba. Maldita sea. No quiso decir todo lo que dijo, pero debía decirlo, era un orgulloso, su mayor defecto. No podía dejar que ella viera cuánto dolor le causaba, eso no era de hombres…

Y volteo, dejando a Kagome muda. Eso era lo que ella quería… dejar que se marchara para irse a crear su futuro. Perder lo que en esos momentos mas amaba en la Tierra. Su rostro se desfiguro cuando las lágrimas invadieron su rostro, escondió la cabeza entre sus manos, viendo al cerrar los parpados esos ojos dorados que la miraban con un dolor que apenas se veía para ojos ajenos, pero que tan claro era para ella. Lo lastimo, en lo más profundo de su ser… pero no había vuelta atrás. Solo eran adolescentes, y esos amores son pasajeros, pronto Inuyasha la olvidaría como ella a él, podrían seguir sus vidas, recordando esto como un simple pasaje de sus vidas, como… un mal sueño… sí, era lo mejor. Sesshoumaru tenía mucha razón…

_**Continuará**_**…**

**N/A:** ahora, sí, y es la posta (verdad) de que mañana se acaba el fic, sip, ultimo cap: _Mi futuro es a tu lado_… mmm… me pregunto… ¿Qué pasara? Jijiji 3 ¡alioz!

_**Dulce Kagome Lady**_


	18. Mi Futuro Es A Tu Lado

**Capítulo 18:**** "Mi Futuro Es A Tu Lado".**

– ¡Kagome!

«Domingo.»

Volteo para un lado de su cama, arrugando el ceño cuando los malditos rayos de invierno se colaron por las cortinas rosas de su ventana. Gruño, y se tapo la cabeza con las sabanas y frazadas que tenia encima. No quería despertar. Era domingo ¿no podía dormir un poco más? ¡Por Kami Sama, era domingo! Destapo un ojo para vislumbrar el reloj despertador que se encontraba en su mesita de noche haciendo su acostumbrado: "tic tac, tic tac, tic tac…" le lanzo su almohada. Al diablo, quería dormir.

– ¡Kagome, a comer!

¡ARH!

Se descubrió, quedando de frente al techo, observándolo enojada, como si él tuviera la culpa. ¿Por qué tenía que ser la heredera de un templo? Ser sacerdotisa era una tortura. Siempre levantándose temprano, aprendiendo las cosas que su abuelo le decía –cosas que jamás escuchaba ni prestaba atención– sobre unos pergaminos y conjuros. Puso sus ojos en blanco. Vamos, ¿qué monstruos se iban a aparecer en el siglo XXI? que ella sepa, los monstruos solo existían en cuentos y leyendas de Japón, en ninguna parte del mundo más que en Japón y China.

– ¡KAGOME, BAJA EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO A COMER! – rugió su hermano menor.

¿Por qué la llamaba él y no su madre? Ahh… cierto, hoy era domingo, los días que únicamente iba sola a visitar a su padre. No entendía muy bien porque iba sola, pero sospechaba que era para "platicar" un poco con él, ya que después de todo, a pesar de estar muerto, él aun los cuidaba desde alguna parte del cielo. Estaba casi segura que su padre los estaba protegiendo a cada uno de ellos y claro, también los ayudaba.

– Ayudar… – suspiró.

Cuanto necesitaba una ayuda. El pecho aun le dolía y quería quitarse ese maldito dolor de una vez por todas… pero era imposible, si lo recordaba a cada cinco minutos. A cada instante, a cada momento. Al final, el olvidar no era tan fácil como lo había imaginado, pero… al menos no se sentía culpable por… por… de todas maneras lo estaba haciendo sufrir. Ella podía sentir que él la amaba, pero su amor no podía ser. Inuyasha necesitaba tener su futuro firme y triunfar en él convirtiéndose en un gran jugador de básquet o tal vez en otra cosa que él quisiera ser. Sí, había hecho lo correcto. Solo eran dos adolecentes encaprichados con un amor que no tenia futuro… su amor no era tan fuere…

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

– ¡QUIERES BAJAR **YA** A COMER!­ – se incorporo de un salto de su cama, fulminando a su hermano menor con la mirada, con el corazón en la garganta por el susto que se llevo.

– ¿¡Quién te ha dado permiso a ti para entrar de esa manera a _mi_ habitación!?

– ¡Te estoy llamando hace más de quince minutos y tú no apareces ni das respuesta! ¡_Tenía_ que venir a buscarte!

– ¡Pues debes golpear antes de entrar! ¡Pude estar cambiándome!

– ¡Estas en pijama!

– ¡ARH! ¡Vete!

– ¡Loca!

Le lanzo su reloj despertador que era indestructible, pero justo en ese momento su hermano menor cerró la puerta no sin antes sacarle la lengua al cerrar dejando que el despertador se estrellara contra la madera del su puerta justo donde se encontraba minutos atrás la cabeza de, Souta. Kagome gimió con rabia y se sentó al borde de su cama murmurando improperios hacia su hermano, mientras que se desvestía. Menuda manera de despertar hoy. ¡Y justo cuando estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos! Una ola de tristeza la golpeo de lleno. Suspiro encorvando su espalda. Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que ella y él habían discutido esa noche en medio de una calle desierta. Recordaba aun su mirada, y la manera en que su madre la observo cuando entro a su casa como si estuviera posesa. Alzo sus piernas dejando sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho para envolverlas con sus brazos. ¿Ya se habría marchado? ¿Abría sido capaz de irse sin mirar atrás? ¿Pudo ser capaz de abandonarla sin despedirse? ¿Estaría igual que ella al recordarlo? Como deseaba estar entre sus brazos… como deseaba… deseaba…

«Deseo sus labios…»

Bajo lentamente las escaleras de su casa, hasta llegar a la cocina en donde su abuelo y su hermano la esperaban. Sonrió lánguidamente, disculpándose por tardar tanto, descorriendo una silla para poder sentarse a la mesa.

– Buenos días, hija – la saludo su abuelo.

– Buenos días…

– Te ves pálida ¿te sientes bien? – inquirió preocupado tomando sus alimentos. Kagome le regalo una sonrisa tomando los palillos.

– ¡Claro, estoy perfectamente! ¿No ves? – alzo sus brazos flexionándolos como si quisiera que viera sus músculos, esbozando una deslumbrante, pero fingida, sonrisa.

Souta rio estruendosamente.

– ¡Mira esos bracitos flacuchos! Todos flácidos y débiles.

Kagome lo fulmino con la mirada.

– ¡Cállate! ¡¿Por qué no te miras en un espejo?! Veras que no hay mucha diferencia entre tú y yo… – se interrumpió al escuchar sonar el teléfono de la casa –. ¡Voy!

– ¡Voy yo! – y desapareció por la puerta, dejando a la chica con la ganas. Frunció su ceño y se sentó en la silla pesadamente, cruzándose de brazos, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. ¡Uy, que entrometido! Pensó. Pasaron unos minutos mientras que su hermano hablaba animadamente con alguien al teléfono. Aprovecho que no se apareció por un buen rato y comenzó a comer en paz. Cuando al fin volvió, justo término de comer, vaya, que bien se sentía comer tranquilamente.

– ¿Quien era? – inquirió su abuelo al tiempo que ella suspiraba arrellanándose en la dura silla y golpeando satisfecha su estomago algo hinchado, tomo el vaso con agua y bebió mientras escuchaba contestar a Souta.

Souta sonrió ampliamente.

– Inuyasha Taisho.

Kagome casi cayo de la silla y derramo el liquido en la mesa advirtiendo un doloroso dolor en la nariz por escupir casi todo por la boca y sus aletas nasales. Se recupero abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, sintiendo como su estomago se encogía de los nervios, revolviéndole lo que acababa de devorar con tanto placer. Su corazón bombeo con fuerza. Torno su mirada a su pequeño hermano que la observaba con repulsión al igual que su abuelo. ¿Abría escuchado bien? ¿o solo era su imaginación?

– ¿Quién? – jadeo.

– I-nu-ya-sha Ta-i-sho – separo en silabas dejando a Kagome sin respiración. Souta se encogió de hombros cuando alzo una mano y la paso por los congelados ojos de su hermana que parecía ser de piedra –. Loca… dijo que quería hablar contigo, pero le dije que estabas almorzando y como no insistió nos pusimos a platicar un buen rato, me dijo que te dijera que se va dentro de dos horas por la estación de trenes del barrio Shonku. Y que solo llamaba para des… ¡hey! ¡¿a dónde vas?! ¡Aún…!

Y cerró la puerta.

Mientras que cruzaba su templo, corriendo a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitieron, se coloco su abrigo blanco de capucha que tenia peludito al borde, su favorita. El corazón le latió con vigor a causa del los nervios que de pronto la invadieron. No importa cómo, pero tenía que llegar fuera como fuera. Si Inuyasha la llamo a su casa, y quería hablar con ella… eso quería decir solo una cosa…: aun sentía algo por ella. Corrió con más fuerza. ¡Tenía que darse prisa! No importaba que no pudieran estar juntos, prefería recordar esta relación con felicidad que con tristeza en una amarga despedida. Quería verlo. Necesitaba verlo. Era su droga verlo… por última vez… quería el éxtasis que conseguía al estar con él.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

– ¿Se va?

– Sí. No quería despedirse de nadie porque dice que eso es de raritos, ya sabes lo que piensa de abrazos entre hombres y de que la gente llore cuando se despide. Prefiere evitar todo ese tipo de cosas. – sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos –. Así que nos despedimos por teléfono, dijo que en las vacaciones de verano volvería para visitarnos, pero que por ahora prefería no aparecerse.

Sango bajo su mirada a sus manos, que descansaban en su regazo entrelazadas. Así que Inuyasha había decidido marcharse ya, hacia esa universidad, sin despedirse si quiera de ella, o de Kagome… sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas. Lo extrañaría. ¡Qué malo al no pensar en ella! se conocían desde hace tiempo y ni un mensaje de texto le envió para al menos decir: _nos vemos, perra_. Como acostumbraba llamarla para molestarla. Puso sus ojos en blanco cuando una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. Tarado, pensó, siempre con su acostumbrado vocabulario mal educado.

Lo extrañaría, y mucho.

–También dijo, que te diga: ¡nos vemos, perra! – cambio su sonrisa, por la seriedad, dejando que una sombra oscura tiñera sus facciones como si estuviera ocultando algo. Hablo con voz ronca –: me obligo a que lo dijera tan cual él me lo dijo. En realidad no quise decirlo, de verdad…

Lo contemplo incrédula, luego sonrió deslumbrando a Miroku quien rápidamente volvió su mirada a la calle por donde conducía. Carraspeando para controlarse, maldición, como odiaba cuando ella hacia eso y él con las manos ocupadas ¡como deseaba besarla!

Sango limpio su mejilla de su lágrima.

«Sabía que él no podía fallarme.»

– Es un idiota…

– Ehh… Sango… – la llamo, algo dudoso. La muchacha lo observo, cuando notó que la velocidad del automóvil disminuía lentamente. Y su novio no dejaba de observar hacia un lado de la acera de la calle, curiosa dirigió la mirada a donde Miroku observaba tan expectante.

– ¿Kagome?

– ¿Qué hace corriendo como si el mundo se acabara en cualquier momento?

– Se la ve preocupada.

– Mmm… – bajo le vidrio automático del automóvil y saco la cabeza por la ventanilla abierta para gritar –: ¡KAGOME!

La chica volteo agitada, con su pecho subiendo y bajando presuroso por el esfuerzo, cuando escucho su nombre. ¡El tiempo se acababa! miro el reloj de pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca, y casi se le va el alma al ver que las agujas marcaban 14:30hs Inuyasha había llamado a su casa a eso de las 13:15hs eso quería decir que quedaban… 45 minutos. Soltó un grito ahogado, golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano. ¡No llegaba! El tren se iría y ella no llegaría para despedirse del chico que robo su corazón apenas lo vio. Advirtió que su corazón daba un vuelco al recordar el atisbo de tristeza que pudo ver en sus ojos cuando discutían antes de… romper. Ya no volvería a ver esos profundos ojos dorados que lograban dejarla sin aliento y con el corazón latiendo con vigor. Quiso gritar de la angustia.

Adiós Inuyasha…

El auto de Miroku se detuvo a un lado de ella, aun con la ventanilla baja. Su amigo saco un brazo sonriendo despreocupadamente como era de su costumbre. Pudo ver como Sango se asomaba para acercarse a la ventanilla de Miroku.

– ¿Sucede algo, Kagome?

Casi se echo a llorar en respuesta.

– ¿Kagome? – llamo Sango dubitativa cuando la chica solo se limito a observarlos como si se debatiera en su interior la respuesta que les daría. La contemplo, advirtiendo que sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas y que cuando abrió la boca para contestarle el labio inferior le tembló arrugando su mentón y la voz sonó roída por el llanto que contenía.

– Inuyasha… se va, me deja, y no puedo ir a despedirme de él… ¡porque no llego! – tiro su cabeza hacia atrás llorando amargamente no soportando más retenerlas. Se iba. La dejaba. Y el imbécil de su hermanito no le alcanzo el teléfono para poder hablar con él –. ¡Se va!

Ambos chicos observaron perplejos como la chica lloraba tan desconsoladamente. Jamás, la habían visto comportarse de esa manera. Dejando que sus hombros saltaran con cada llanto. Parecía una niña pequeña, sin duda. Bajaron del automóvil.

– Cálmate, shhh, tranquila – murmuró, su amiga posando sus manos en los pequeños hombros de Kagome mientras que ella con puños se tapaba el rostro. Le acaricio tiernamente el flequillo de su frente –. Si quieres, Miroku, puede llevarte ó…

No la escucho más, cuando vio el perfecto y _veloz_ auto de Miroku a un lado de ella. Luego sintió el tintinear en las llaves de este y llevo su mirada a los dedos del chico que meneaba las llaves como si con eso llamara su atención, cosa que lograba, esbozo una sonrisa deslumbrantemente separándose de Sango para echarse encima de Miroku y arrebatarle de un manotazo las llaves que la salvarían del problema que ya no parecía problema. ¡Podría ver a Inuyasha! ¡Si podría!

Miroku la observo incrédulo mientras que Kagome abría la puerta del piloto con solo jalarla hacia afuera y de un solo respingo sentarse en el asiento metiendo las llaves para girarlas y hacer contacto. Lo hizo rugir dos veces, calentando el motor y luego afirmar una mano en la palanca de cambios poniéndola en primera y apretar el acelerador a fondo.

Lo escucho rugir despertando de su ensueño para escuchar como las llantas rechinaban agudas contra el asfalto y como la inocente Kagome salía disparada hacia el frente conduciendo su precioso auto, completamente descontrolada, perdiéndose en una curva.

– Miroku…

– ¡Mi auto! ¡Mi precioso auto! ¡Mi ÚNICO auto! – soltó un fingido sollozo, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, estirando un brazo hacia el frente como queriendo alcanzarlo. Sango puso sus ojos en blanco al ver lo exagerado que se comportaba su novio. Le palmeo la espalda como entendiéndolo, inclinándose a un lado de él, regalándole una tierna sonrisa para decir:

– Ya verás que te lo devolverá como tú se lo has dado.

La fulmino con la mirada.

Sí, como no.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Suspiro con el corazón en un puño, al ver que la hora se aproximaba lentamente. ¿En qué pensaba cuando la llamo a su casa para despedirse? De seguro, utilizo a su hermano como pretexto para no hablar con él. Pero… pero es que sentía en una parte muy oscura de su corazón –la que él se negaba a escuchar– que Kagome en verdad lo amaba… ó al menos eso creía. Tomo aire soltándolo con fuerza separando su espalda de la pared en donde se encontraba afirmado, esperando a alguien que tal vez ni siquiera le importaba que ni siquiera sentía algo por él. Escondió su semblante entre su negrísimo cabello azabache y camino hacia el vagón del tren en donde viajaría a Sendai. Hubiera ido en tren bala, pero no estaba tan desesperado para morir tan pronto. Prefería tomarse las cosas con calma y si era posible no llegar JAMÁS a esa maldita cuidad, que ya comenzaba a odiar…

– Bien… es hora de irme…

Camino arrastrando los pies, con una mano en su bolcillo y la otra llevando un bolso enorme que contenía sus pertenencias, hacia el vagón de tren que le correspondía. Tres largas horas le esperaban. Ladeo la cabeza, observando como algunas personas se despedían a lágrimas de otras, algunas llorando amargamente, otras con sonrisas tristes sacudiendo su mano por sobre su cabeza, otros aun diciéndose las últimas palabras de despedida, y…

… una pareja.

Ella era de estatura pequeña mientras que él era tan alto que estaba seguro medirían lo mismo. El chico acariciaba con la yema de los dedos una mejilla de ella al tiempo que ella se aferraba con uñas y dientes al abrigo de él negando con la cabeza. Al parecer estaba en desacuerdo con él. El chico sonreía tiernamente mientras que le limpiaba las lágrimas de su novia obligándola a que alzara su mirada a él y lo observara a los ojos. Ambos parecían tristes, separándose el uno del otro. Hizo una mueca al imaginarse a su cachorra y a él en la misma situación… Lentamente el chico inclino su cabeza hacia delante sonriendo hasta posar sus labios en los de ella quien cerró sus ojos vehemente…

Frunció el ceño desviando su mirada, incomodo.

«No vendrá. ¿Qué es lo que esperas?»

Que ella apareciera gritando su nombre de entre la gente. Torno su mirada por enésima vez hacia las escaleras de la entrada, viendo como muchas personas entraban y salían de ese hueco. Soltó aire con fuerza, apresurando el paso hacia el vagón, mientras más rápido se valla menos doloroso será. Aunque… ¿tan malo podría ser verla por una última vez? escuchar de sus labios su nombre… que ella le llamara… que ella llegara… cuanto deseaba escuchar su nombre de los labios de Kagome…

– ¡Inuyasha! – se escucho por arriba del murmullo de voces. Se giro presuroso con el corazón latiéndole a mil por segundo, con la esperanza de que fuera ella quien encontraría, pero…

Solo fue su imaginación…

– ¡¡Inuyasha!!

Al diablo, no voltearía.

– ¡INUYASHA!

Sólo era su imaginación.

– **¡INUYASHA!**

Ésa no era su imaginación…

Volteo una vez más, y sus venas se helaron al verla, allí, a solo unos metros de distancia. Agitada, con los cabellos enmarañados, el abrigo abierto, a punto de echarse a llorar y con la frente perlada de sudor por el esfuerzo que de seguro hizo para estar ahí, a tiempo. Boquiabierto saco el pie que estaba dentro del vagón, girándose completamente para quedar de frente a Kagome quien troto suavemente acortando la distancia que los separaba para detenerse ahora a solo pasos, con el corazón casi en la garganta y un horrible nudo en el estomago que no la dejaba hablar. Agacho su cabeza, y jugueteo con sus dedos con el cierre de su abrigo, queriendo decirle mil cosas de una vez, pero sin saber por cual empezar. Estaba nerviosa y repentinamente la presencia de Inuyasha –después de tantos días sin verlo– la cohibía un poco.

Tomo aire por la boca inflando su pecho, para darse valor y…

… el pitido del aviso para el tren que se marchaba sonó estrepitoso, haciendo eco en la estación de trenes. Ambos se observaron a los ojos, intensamente. Ya se marcharía y tal vez pasaran años para volver a encontrarse, _tenía_ que hablar ahora, o quedarse con las palabras en la boca. Era ahora… o nunca.

– _El tren con destino a la ciudad de Sendai saldrá en quince minutos, por favor, a toda la gente que deba tomar el tren suba inmediatamente al vagón. Muchas gracias. Y disculpen las molestias. _– se escucho la voz de la recepcionista que hablo por los enormes parlantes de la estación de trenes.

La chica lo observo llena de pánico al escuchar que solo le quedaban quince minutos para estar con él. Quería decirle tantas cosas de una sola vez… pero sabía que solo podría decirle algunas o simplemente una o dos. Apretó con fuerza las puntas de su abrigo favorito mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, tanta que por poco y sangra. Un nudo horrible se le creo en la garganta y la mezcla de sentimientos se le revolvían inquietos en su estomago, provocando que punzadas de dolor se sintieran cada tanto. Él estaba serio y la contemplaba esperando que ella fuera quien comenzara, pero no sabía cómo empezar… que decir… su discurso había quedado arriba en el automóvil de Miroku que estaba estrellado contra un bote de residuos. La mataría sin duda.

Más tarde vería como se lo pagaría, ahora eso era lo de menos.

Vio como pasaba su bolso deportivo de una mano a otra por el peso que de seguro ya comenzaba a molestarle. Lo escucho suspirar como si estuviera cansado, casi resignado, se quito la gorra que llevaba en la cabeza para ponerla en la cabeza de ella sonriendo de lado. Dejándola sin aliento, ante lo que acababa de hacer… ¿Por qué le colocaba su gorra? Escudriño su rostro, sorprendida, e incrédula. Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho al notar recién ahora lo demacrado que se lo veía. Lo triste que estaba, casi desarmado, y vulnerable, con feas ojeras debajo de sus ojos dorados que brillaban con un vestigio de agonía que casi ella también sentía…

– Ya me voy… – la joven abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente clavándolos en los de él que la observaba impasible, casi entristecido con esa maldita media sonrisa –, ese es el aviso para los pasajeros de Sendai. Lo escuchaste ¿verdad?

– Inuyasha… – las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando los ojos de Inuyasha brillaron por las lágrimas que ¿estaba por llorar? Imposible…

– Te regalo mi gorra, para así la vendes luego a mis fans, estoy seguro que ganaras mucho con esa gorra vieja y usada. – bromeo con un dejo de doble sentido en la voz, que provoco que Kagome se irritara ante su estúpido sarcasmo.

– ¿Pero qué dices?

– La verdad. – se encogió de hombros. Había llegado, Kagome llego para despedirse… y como dolía. Cuanto quería abrazarla y decirle que la amaba con todo su corazón, con toda su alma. Que a pesar de que ella haya jugado con él, él seguía perdido en esos ojos castaños que tan bien le hacía. No importaba que solo fuera un juguete, no le importaba, porque Inuyasha deseaba más que a cualquier otra cosas estar por siempre con Kagome, no importaba el precio. Pero debía irse a Sendai, era un hombre de palabra y ya arreglo todo para marcharse a estudiar allí, no había vuelta atrás. No podía retractarse… ése sería su amargo futuro.

Lejos de Kagome…

Bajo la mirada al suelo, cuando vio las lágrimas de Kagome caer de sus mejillas, grandes y amargas, por el profundo dolor que era tan tangible para él. Capaz que ella no jugó con él, capaz que en realidad sí lo amaba, tanto o más que él a ella. ¿Podría ser eso verdad? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cuánto deseaba poder estar seguro de que ella en verdad lo amaba! Pero es que tantas cosas habían sucedido y la desconfianza aun estaba…

– Te voy a extrañar… – la escucho sollozar como un gatito. Su corazón latió con fuerza, tanta que pensó que saldría de su pecho disparado –. Perdóname… si te lastime… – alzo su mirada para encontrar la dorada de él que la observaba con la misma tristeza que ella hablaba –, créeme cuando te digo que jamás jugué contigo, y que cuando te decía… te amo… es de verdad, porque de verdad te amo, Inuyasha.

– Kagome…

– _El tren con destino a Sendai partirá en menos de diez minutos, por favor, a todos los pasajeros, subir en el vagón. Muchas gracias. _

Ambos se observaron asustados, a los ojos, como preguntándose ¿Qué pasara ahora?

– También te amo… – le dijo, con voz ronca, rompiendo su propio corazón y el de Kagome. Le creía. Ahora podía creer en el amor que Kagome decía tenerle, algo en lo profundo de su corazón le decía que Kagome en verdad lo amaba que no mentía al declarársele. Y que la noche en que discutieron sabía que mentía, ya que Sesshoumaru se comportaba de manera extraña cada vez que él estaba cerca. Inuyasha necesitaba oír de los labios de su Kagome que ella lo amaba para poder creerle, solo necesitaba oírlo… nada más.

De un impulso tironeo del brazo derecho de Kagome, haciéndola chocar su pecho contra el torso del chico para envolverla con un brazo férreo, y posar sus labios en el perfumado cabello de la chica quien clavaba sus uñas en el abrigo de Inuyasha deseando con eso no poder dejar que se marchara. Tomo aire embriagándose con el exquisito aroma a dulce que desprendía solo ella y sonrío sin ganas. La estrecho un poco más soltando un suspiro entrecortado al escuchar el pitido del tren que lo llevaría a su infierno.

Era la hora…

Bajo su mirada para encontrarse con los hinchados ojos de Kagome que lo observaba casi agónicos, como si lentamente muriera con el pasar de los segundos. Que ironía, pensó, él también se sentía de esa manera.

– Tengo que irme – aviso con voz gutural por el llanto que retenía a duras penas en la garganta. Sintió como jalaba la ropa de su chaqueta negra –. Tranquila, cachorra, prometo volver en el verano…

– Nada será lo mismo…

– Lo mismo digo… pero hey, no llores, por favor, prometo escribirte, enviarte fotos… regalos… chocolates… lo que sea…

– _El tren con rumbo a la ciudad de Sendai partirá dentro de cinco minutos…_

Poso su frente con la de Kagome, observándola a los ojos, minuciosamente, como si pudiera ver su alma a través de ellos.

– Sabes que te amo… ¿verdad?

– Yo se que tú lo sabes… que también te amo…

– Prometo volver…

Lo abrazo desde el cuello, escondiendo su rostro entre la curva del hombro del chico, quien soltó su bolso, envolviéndola con sus brazos, con fuerza, aspirando por última vez el aroma a dulce que desprendían los cabellos de Kagome. Cerro sus ojos con fervor y contuvo las ganas de entrar al vagón con ella en brazos y, juntos escapar hacia Sendai, en donde ambos podrían estar ellos, sin futuro, ni hermanos entrometidos, ni nadie que estorbe. Pero no podía hacerle eso a Kagome, ni siquiera pudo preguntarle con anticipación si quería acompañarlo, por puro orgullo, pero ya tarde se arrepentía de ser tan estúpido. Cuanto dolía dejarla sola en Tokio, a manos de los Buitres de sus compañeros, que apenas la vieran sola de seguro la acosarían como las chicas a él. ¡Maldición! ¡Maldita sea su suerte! Apretó un poco más, el agarre y suspiro cuando ella se acurruco entre sus brazos, toda la rabia que sentía se desvaneció al igual de rápido que como llego, ahora solo importaba el presente, no el futuro…

– Adiós… cachorra. – y la soltó tomando su bolso y entrando al vagón, desapareciendo por la puerta automática.

Estaba sola…

Un tren los separaba…

«Hiciste lo correcto…»

¿Eso era lo correcto?

¿Dejar que el amor de su vida se marchara para siempre?

¿¡Quedarse sola!?

¡Ella no quería eso!

El tren soltó un bocinazo advirtiendo que partiría, y el estruendoso sonido de partida se escucho por todo el lugar casi haciendo temblar la estación de trenes. Con los ojos empañados en lágrimas logro divisar una silueta masculina que estaba de pie enfrente de la ventana del tren que la observaba con la misma tristeza que ella, era Inuyasha. Un nudo en el estoma se formo cuando notó como el tren comenzaba a moverse, lentamente, hacia la izquierda arrebatándole con eso la silueta de Inuyasha que tenía los ojos como los de Kagome: anegados en lágrimas. Sintió su mirada como fuego quemarle el rostro como si lo estuviera estudiandolo para jamás olvidarse, provocando que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Se echo a correr sin pensarlo por la acera que se encontraba. Se estaba marchando, y ella, como estúpida dejaba que él se alejara de ella ¿pero qué podía hacer? Lo estaría obligando a que su futuro sea… sea… sea imperfecto.

«La perfección no existe.»

¡Al diablo con la perfección!

¡No quería que se marchara!

«Pero es demasiado tarde…»

Sollozo, tropezando con sus propios pies tambaleándose para mantener el equilibrio y volver a correr. Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de eso, lo sabía, pero… ¡al menos quería verlo por última vez! enfoco su mirada a la ventanilla en donde lo había visto por última vez y su corazón dejo de latir por un segundo cuando no lo vio mas. ¿En dónde estaba? ¡Ya no lo veía! Desesperada siguió con su carrera buscando por las ventanillas, pero ya no estaba… se limpio las lágrimas, sintiendo como su corazón, ya destrozado, volvía a hacerse en mil pedazos más pequeños que la última vez. Lo perdió… lo perdió… y tal vez para siempre. Sollozo con rabia por lo torpe que era, capaz que si no se hubiera tropezado, ahora podría verlo… que torpe…

Comenzó a trotar cuando vio que la acerca ya comenzaba a acabarse y se detuvo lentamente casi ya al final, ocultando su semblante, ese era el vagón de Inuyasha, ahí iba Inuyasha…

Su Inuyasha…

Su primer novio.

El rostro se le desfiguro cuando comenzó a llorar nuevamente, ocultándolo entre sus manos dejando que sus hombros saltaran con cada sollozo. Sentía un horrible dolor en el pecho, y ya estaba tan cansada de llorar por él, que los ojos casi estaban secos de tantas lágrimas derramadas. Parecía como si dentro de su pecho hubiera un hueco vacio sin nada más, nada… él corazón ya no latía, ya no lo sentía… se marcho con Inuyasha…

– Och… me duele todo… ¡mierda! Tren hijo de…

Volteo con los ojos como platos y conteniendo la respiración…

No daba crédito a lo que veía…

– ¿I-Inuyasha? – jadeó asustada, refregándose con los puños de sus manos los ojos como tratando de limpiarlos. Parpadeo repetidas veces, incrédula ¿esto era real? ¿Podía ser cierto? soltó un grito ahogado cuando lo vio salir de las vías del tren, arrojando su bolso en la acera donde se encontraba ella a un lado y de un rápido movimiento salir de allí abajo limpiándose el polvo que se pego a su ropa en la caída.

– Mierda… me duele el cuerpo… – se quejo estirándose para hacer crujir sus golpeados huesos. Cuando termino de ordenarse se detuvo en seco para clavar su mirada como fuego en ella que casi se derrite ante el escrutinio en donde se encontraba, parecían rayos "X". Frunció su ceño al verla tan perpleja, y dio un paso al frente abriendo los brazos para recibirla, sin dejar de fruncir el entrecejo.

Oh… ¿debería ir? ¿La asfixiaría si…?

«¡Al diablo con todo!»

– ¡Inuyasha! – chilló tirándose a sus brazos, aferrándose al cuello de él sintiendo como su corazón volvía a latir impetuoso como siempre latía cuando él la abrazaba. Percibió como la envolvía en sus fuertes brazos, protegiéndola del mundo, de todo. La estaba poniendo a prueba cuando frunció su ceño, capaz que pensó que no se atrevería a correr hacia él… que tonto al pensar eso…

Suspiro.

– No te has marchado…

– En, Sendai, no está lo que yo quiero… – le susurró al oído –. En cambio, Tokio, esta todo lo que yo necesito… – la separo de él solo para poder admirar esos hermosos ojos castaños que lo observaban expectante. Con el dedo pulgar trazo la línea de su labio inferior –. Más bien… eres tú lo que yo deseo, y amo…

– ¿Pero qué sucederá con la universidad y tu futuro y…? espera… ¿Qué dijis…? – La interrumpió, posando sus labios en los de Kagome quien como si fuera su droga se dejo besar, completamente rendida ante él, dejando la palma de su mano en el pecho de Inuyasha, arrugando la tela de su grueso abrigo negro. Tratando con eso de poder quedarse en el presente y que las cosas a su alrededor se quedaran quietas ya que comenzaron a moverse cuando él introdujo, lentamente, su lengua en ella, jugueteando con la de Kagome quien se coloco de puntitas para poder besarlo mejor… cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, se separaron lentamente, no sin antes recorrer con la punta de su lengua el labio inferior de Inuyasha. Le sonrió sonrojada y jadeante observándolo con los ojos cristalinos. – También te amo… cachorro…

– ¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy…!

– Shhh… – poso un dedo en los labios de Inuyasha, riendo ante el apelativo que utilizo para nombrarlo y obtener la reacción que esperaba de él –. Compórtate como un buen canino y responde a mi pregunta.

Movió su rostro con brusquedad para quitar el dedo de Kagome que cayó en el pecho de él. Lo vio fruncir el ceño y abrir su boca para protestar enfadado.

– Limítate a responderme.

– ¡Si no dejas que conteste!

– Por favor… es necesario para mí saberlo… – saco su labio inferior como una niña pequeña y lo observo con sus enormes ojos chocolates provocando que Inuyasha se sintiera incomodo y el malvado de la película, al verla de esa manera. ¡No era justo! Estaba utilizando sus encantos femeninos para engatusarlo…

– Hey… – exclamo como advertencia.

– Inuyasha… – suplico acurrucándose en sus brazos.

Puso sus ojos en blanco.

– Bien, bien, te lo diré – lo deslumbro con la enorme sonrisa que le mostro –. Aun no tengo nada en mente. – se le cayó la mandíbula cuando escucho sus palabras. Inuyasha se separo de ella para inclinarse a tomar su bolso despreocupadamente y con su mano libre atraer a una perpleja Kagome a su costado y comenzar a caminar –. No tengo la menor idea de lo que hare, pero no te preocupes, porque estamos en la capital del país, conseguiré un empleo y trabajare para pagar mis estudios. No hay porque preocuparse, cachorra. Hay miles de universidades aquí, puedo estudiar lo que quiera sin ningún problema.

– Pero…

– No. Esta es mi decisión final, prefiero mil veces estar aquí que estar en esa maldita universidad llena de niños ostentosos que se creen los mejores. Estoy bien en Tokio y que, Sesshoumaru, se tire de un puente si le molesta, porque yo no cambiare de opinión te guste o no.

– ¡Pero, Inuyasha, escúchame! – Replico deteniéndose y encararlo –, ¿y tu futuro? ¿Y las cosas que podrías obtener con facilidad? ¿y…?

– ¿No estás feliz con que me quede? – alzo ambas cejas fingiendo una obvia sorpresa de su parte. Kagome casi se le para el corazón al escucharlo decir eso.

– ¡Claro, que estoy feliz con que te quedes! ¡Es lo mejor que me ha sucedido! Lo que digo es que… – se detuvo, escondiendo su rostro con su cabello, avergonzada –, bueno… – alzo su mirada a él –. Sesshoumaru, me dijo que podrías obtener mejores cosas si ibas a esa universidad y también…

Inuyasha resoplo, fastidiado. Volvió a atraerla hacia él y pegarla a su costado.

– ¡Feh! Olvida lo que dijo, Sesshoumaru… lo que importa es el presente y no el futuro, porque sin presente no existe el futuro ¿lo sabías? – le regalo una sonrisa que casi desfallece a Kagome al contemplarla –. Además… té eres mi presente… _mi futuro es a tu lado._ – y la estrecho un poco más fuerte.

¿Quién diría que ella cumpliría el sueño que creyó inalcanzable? Tan lejano. Se apego un poco más a él. Y pensar que creyó poder dejar de amarlo, era imposible y sin embargo… Inuyasha había logrado enamorarla una vez más, siempre lograría enamorarla de nuevo, no importaba como… él siempre lo lograría… y estaba locamente enamorada de él. Sí… logro su cometido, ya que de un principio eso lo fue.

**.:Fin:.**

**N/A:** Es cierto que el futuro es muy importante, pero muchas personas se dejan guiar por el futuro y olvidan el presente. Y hay algo que muchos olvidan: sin presente no hay futuro. Tal vez me equivoco, tal vez no ¿Quién sabe? Solo soy una loca pendeja que ama escribir y creo que si sigo escribiendo como hobby algún día, tenga un futuro como escritora n,n jeje que quieren que les diga n,n

Bueno, tengo varias historias dándome vuelta por la cabeza, pero estoy en duda, igual me conozco y estoy segura que en cualquier momento van a saber algo de mí, no se preocupen que voy a desaparecer por un tiempo ¡pero volveré! De eso NI lo duden. ¡Gracias por los reviews! Se los agradezco de corazón ya que es importante para mi que me dejen reviews se los agradesco mucho ¡de veras que sí! –,n y nos estamos leyendo… ¡chau, pendex!

_**Dulce Kagome Lady**_

_Domingo 06 de julio de 2008._


End file.
